My Silent Hero
by Ruru-neko-chan
Summary: Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, will be going a journey to bond with the sages to be on her way to become the future sage of light. Hired to accompany her is the silent swordsman Link. She has a hard time dealing with them so how will she fare through it?
1. The Journey Begins

The princess, packing all of her things up slowly, took the time to look over everything. Checking off her mental checklist, she ran over all the possible things she would ever need on her soon to be journey. A light change of clothes, check. Few empty bottles for different potions, check. A way to protect herself...not yet. She sighed. She knew she was no good with hand to hand combat. She was amazing with a bow and arrow, that's for sure but hand to hand combat...she'd be dead before she could even try to defend herself. She sighed again. _'Let's just hope it doesn't come to that...'_ She grabbed her travel pack and headed for the door, stopping when she caught sight of herself in a mirror. Instead of being garbed in her usual attire, her normal dress and crown with her hair pulled to the back and such, she was wearing a purple hooded tunic with a dark brown belt overlaying it, keeping it in place. She also wore the white pants and brown boots she usually snuck under her dress for horseback riding or in the odd case scenario of climbing trees to rid herself of the castle guard when they began to get annoying. She also toyed with the high ponytail she put her hair in.

"Princess! We need you to come down here now!" one of the random attendants yelled to her from the hall. Sighing for the third time, she tore herself from the mirror and headed for the door. Upon her stepping into the hall she turned and looked to the room that she'd been in since birth. _'I wonder...will I ever come back here...I hope so...' _She smiled then closed the door lightly, so as not to disturb all of the memories that one place held for her. She paced down the hall and down the stairs to the foyer where the attendants were waiting to bid her farewell. To her surprise, there was someone there that she didn't know.

"Ah, my dear daughter, we have someone that you should meet." her father called to her as she made her way through the line of bowing people.

"Who is it father?" she asked looking at the mystery man before her. He had dusty blonde hair that was covered partially by a green cap. He also wore a tunic that very well matched his hat, he had and a collared white shirt underneath. The clothes on his lower half almost perfectly matched her own, white pants and brown boots. What caught her most though were his eyes. They shone like sapphires and oddly enough were the same color as the loops on his pointy ears. She tilted her head while she gazed at him, then she turned back to her father.

"His name is Link. He will accompany you and be your protection as you go through your trials. He is very good at what he does and I'm extremely sure of your safety." he turned towards the swordsman with a very proud smile. Zelda also turned back to look at the green clad man.

"Hello Link. Thank you for coming with me although I do not see why my father has bothered you with this as it were. Please stay careful and thanks again." she smiled gently. With him being significantly taller than her, looked down at her blankly. After a few blinks spread between the two, he simply turned and headed for the door. Her smile was turned upside down almost instantly. The princess then looked toward the king of Hyrule. "Father...he's rude..."

"Well, they don't call him the 'Silent Swordsman' for nothing." her father chuckled. "He's a fine warrior but all hylians have their flaws. Don't worry about it. I haven't executed him for staying silent, now have I? Go on daughter, make us proud." he hugged his child before giving her a slight push toward the direction the swordsman went in.

"Alright...goodbye father..." she replied, now taking steps towards the large double doored exit. As she reached Link's side, she turned to face everyone inside.

"May you have the goddesses protection." everyone chimed in at the same time, bowing to her as they were trained to for all the years of her life. She nodded then waved a slight farewell before turning to walk completely out the door. As the two left, the door thundered close she stared out at Hyrule field. Link looked over at the hesitant girl as she huffed, closing her eyes. As she exhaled again, her eyes shone with a new determined fervor.

"There's no turning back now..."


	2. Start to Death Mountain

Zelda looked out away from the castle walls with hope of having clear up this adventure quite quickly. Her only problem? She was uncertain of her new travel companion. She looked up to him warily.

"So Link, where are we headed?" she partially knew but not fully. All she really knew was that she was heading to the temples, enough said. He glanced at her from his profile view then simply looked back ahead. Blinking away her annoyance, she asked again. "Where are we headed?" a simple glance at her again, except this one with half-lidded eyes. As if she could sense he was calling her an idiot. She huffed. "Fine, **don't** talk to me but how will I understand you or anything else?" a bored blink. There was no way she could deal with this man. She knew it. She just _knew_ that she wouldn't be able to deal with him being this way. Sighing, she walked to her right just be stopped by his gloved hand. "What?" he turned her to the left and pointed outward. "...Kakariko Village is that way...what for?" His hand then trailed to the gigantic mountain just behind the village. "Oh I see...that does make sense...it is the closest isn't it?" a slight smirk crossed his face. "What? What's with that look you jerk? Staring off like you were won't tell me where you want to go...jeez...well...let's be off then..." she said stomping off towards the village. The hylian man sighed and shook his head, following the girl.

Upon entering the village they notice how quaint it was. It wasn't exactly amazing but it wasn't bad either. There were two men, clamoring about at the front of the village right after the entrance about something or other. As they continued along, the fact that it was a village of workers was easily found out as they ran along orders and carrying building materials and such.

"Get to work you lazy boys! The lot of you!" the apparent leader ordered. Everyone followed along, regrettably, but still doing so. Zelda found the sight more relaxing than the hustle about jobs they do at the castle. Everyone was worried about doing something wrong or displeasing or making a random mistake or fearing a beating at the hand of a noble just for looking at them wrong. Here, they were just...normal laid back people. She smiled. At least the commoners of her land were more enjoyable to be around.

Link looked at the girl strangely. She was smiling after snapping at him not so long ago...was this girl bipolar or just moody? Starting to turn away in light disdain he looked up to their destination. Death Mountain. He heard that the Goron tribe that lived there wasn't all too friendly and bet they'd have a hell of a time trying to find the temple in that place...especially if there was resistance, which was very likely to happen. I mean, honestly, what do they expect? A welcome party? He hung his head down at this thought.

"Why are you being an even bigger stick in the mud?" the particular question coming from the princess. He stared at her blankly before walking away from her. Her expression turned as sour as his mood as she followed him almost aimlessly. "Where are you going?" he glanced over his shoulder and went right ahead about his business. "If you don't tell me I won't follow you..." he stopped in place. "Finally, will you talk to me?" he gave her a look that said he was unamused with these antics of hers as he walked towards her. "What are you..." he grabbed the girl by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder as if she was a travel pack. "H-Hey!" he ignored the complaints and continued on to the guardsman at the gate to Death Mountain. He guard blinked awkwardly at the two.

"Sorry but you shall not pass..." Link simply glared at the man irritably. He already had one annoyance over his shoulder and she was enough as it were...

"Let-me-go!" the girl huffed. Link, doing something quite similar to that, let the girl down. She straightened out her tunic carefully before facing the guard. "Ahem...I am Princess Zelda and I require passage unto this domain. I order you to move now.

"P-P-Princess! I am so sorry I had not recognized you!" the guard stammered, quickly getting unto one knee.

"I-It's fine. You don't have to do that. Besides...I don't very much see how you would've recognized me in the particular state anyway..." she added, glaring at the green clad man. He simply looked off as if he'd done nothing.

"But...I am also sorry that I can not grant you passage to this mountain. The King himself has ordered this passage sealed and only he can revoke such an order. Even if you are Princess, the King over rules your boundaries. If you go and retrieve an article or item that will prove that the King will allow you through then I may allow you passage your highness..." he said the last bit in slight fear of what she would do. He looked up, slightly afraid to, from his kneeling position. Instead of being angry, she sighed.

"Alright...if a parcel is what I need then I will go fetch it for your fancy, guardsman..." she replied, annoyance clear but controlled. The armored man did nothing but nod quickly in approval. "Link, let us go..." she turned around and headed for the entrance of the village, not as entering, but leaving the village that she'd barely spent ten minutes in. Link followed a few steps behind, hands in his pockets and blank faced. They reached the castle wall in no time at all. "Open the walls!" she commanded. The servants quickly did as told and the as the wall clanked in a slow rhythm, she tapped her foot in a high irritation. _'Hurry up...' _When the wall got up to her chest height, she yelled "Stop!" and just leaned down to cover the rest of the way, the boy doing the same. She walked up to the front door, the castle men quickly trying to push it open before she got the chance to knock them down. Boy was she mad.

"Y-Your Grace!" the maid yelled quickly. The king looked up from slightly napping on his throne.

"What is it? Why have you disturbed my rest?"

"It's...it's the Princess."

"What about her? Is she hurt?"

"No, she's back!"

"...what?"

"Father!" they both looked over to the quite angry princess that tapped a boot continually against the now slightly dirty carpet with her arms folded. "How am I supposed to go about this mission with you placing bans on the places where I'll most likely need to go?"

"Ah, I forgot about that. I suppose you need something that will let them let you pass?"

"Of course!"

"I see...come here, with me..." the king led them both away and out of castle grounds into the town of Hyrule known simply as Castle Town. The people, being the lively ones they were, didn't even notice the three walk through. They were too busy trying to sell off their merchandise, or in some cases, buy weird merchandise. They took a turn to a part of town that wasn't abandoned but it wasn't occupied by any hylians either. Zelda looked around in slight awe at how this huge building was completely ignored by the townsfolk. The man of royalty led them inside as they reached a tomb that held three sacred stones.

"The Goddesses Gems..." she proclaimed more to herself than anyone.

"Yes, but that is not what you've come for..." he smirked as he headed for a door behind the stone's alter. They followed suit as he walked into a single room with a sword bathed in a beam of light in the middle of the room. "Link, my boy, this is for you to take along. Not only will you have the Princess along but that sword is a precious heirloom that this family has sworn to protect." he then allowed Link to walk past and retrieve the blade from it's holy stone. He then turned towards his daughter. "And for you Zelda, this ocarina. The Ocarina of Time. It has special abilities which you will most likely learn to use on your journey ahead." he foretold while handing the girl the blue ocarina. "Now, you both have something that will be much more useful than a mere pleadger. Go now, dear daughter and sworn protector. Complete this journey." and with that, he sent them off again. Unto Kakariko Village. They approached the gate again within the hour. Both faces looked bored and unwanting of this man but they approached him nonetheless. "We are here to pass again. Grant us passage."

"Have you proof of permission?"

"What do you think?" she asked a bit more than annoyed.

"Can I see the proof?"

"Link...would you please?" she asked turning towards the silent man. He unsheathed his sword and showed the hilt to the man. The symbol of Triforce was clearly seen and the man back stepped in surprise.

"T-The sacred sword? W-What?"

"And I also have with me my family's treasured ocarina as a symbol of us both being allowed to pass. Shall you move then?" she asked with her hands placed on her hips. The guard sidestepped to allow her pass, being slightly unnerved at her impatience. "Come on..." she commented to Link. The swordsman simply looked at her blankly but joining her when she was a good foot away. As they made their way up the winding trail, they heard a scuffling noise. "What was-" the warrior shoved her to the side while stabbing upwards quickly. She glared up angrily at the other but to the girl's surprise, a tektite was on the receiving end of the blade. After tossing off the beast he glared at the girl, most likely for being careless. She huffed but then yelled a: "Watch out!" as yet another tektite jumped from the high cliff above them. Due to quick reflexes, he thrust up his arm. As it landed on the hylian shield, he quickly tossed it aside and did a forward stab to end the life of the attacker. He huffed, trudging up ahead of the girl. When she took a step forward he held a hand in her direction, telling her to stay there. As predicted, there was one left. It hopped from behind the rock and towards Link. The stabbed the creature through it's center, the only eye it had. It's four legs crumpled underneath it as it's energy drained away. Link did a head motion towards the girl, and she complied by running up to meet him.

They continued up the trail as Link stopped her yet again. "What is it?" she asked but right after asking she felt a rumbling throughout the ground. He quickly pushed her against the wall, him standing over her. She blushed while she tried to stammer a question. He pressed on her closer as what seemed to be a rock rumbled past. He glanced down the trail questionably before looking back at the girl. He raised an eyebrow to her. She blinked, seriously confused. He tapped his face...no not his face, his cheek. That only made it worse.

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it..." she grumbled. A smirk crossed his face before he turned around to keep heading further into the rocky terrain. _'Perverted jerk...' _Link's eyes wandered around the clearing right before what seemed to be a cave. There was a platform with eight rocks forming a circle sitting right before that as well. He shrugged, walking up to a sign right before the opening. Zelda, wondering who the careless one at this point was, walked up beside him, leaning over and reading the sign as well. "'Land of the Gorons. Goron City'...well, they should know something about the temple right?" she looked up to him inquiring. Again, he shrugged his shoulders and walked inside. _'It's a wonder he hasn't died yet...'_ She soon noticed that he was clearly out of eye shot and also walked inside. She was on the highest floor of the indoor city...and besides a Goron, she was the only one up there. She looked nervously at the being in front of her. "U-uh...excuse me..." the rock creature turned to her slowly.

"Yes?"

"H-have you seen a blonde man wearing green pass through here?"

"Oh, you mean that guy?" he asked, pointing to an area two floors down from where they were.

"H-How did he?" she stammered. Either he walked extremely fast or he had teleportation powers or...something!

"Oh...I told him that he had to go because our chief wasn't wanting anyone to come around. He just stared at me so I told him if he had a problem that he should take it up with the chief himself and told him where to find him and he jumped..."

"I...I see..."

"He still has no chance of seeing the chief though..."

"Why?"

"You'll find out..." and after that, he returned to looking like a rock by bending over and refusing to talk anymore. She sighed.

"Link!" the green clad man turned to the princess with an irritable look on his face. "What's wrong?" he waved his hand in a beckoning motion. A way of saying 'come here' she figured. But then she paused. "...how do I get down? I don't see any stairs..." he continued to stare at her as if the answer was obvious. Then, she quickly got what he was getting at. "I'm not jumping..." he folded his arms. "I'm NOT doing that...and how would I get over there anyway?" he pointed to the large rock in the center of the cavern that was supported by three thick ropes. "...you're kidding right?" he shook his head. Knowing that he was completely serious, she sighed. "I swear, if I get hurt doing this, it's your fault..."

She carefully took steps on the twine tightrope. As she neared the middle she slipped up, sending her plummeting over the side headfirst...if it weren't for the Goron already sitting it the middle of her destination. He just barely caught her ankle as he sat up from his nap and noticed her coming towards him. He looked at her drowsily when he brought her to safety. "T-thank you..." The warrior sighed quite noticeably from his current location. She stood up and looked to him warily. "Link...you better catch me..." and with that she ran and jumped, her hair flying over her shoulder as she plummeted two floors down with her eyes clenched tight. As expected, she landed in a pair of arms safely. She could feel the slight twirl he'd done to regain balance. She looked up to him slowly. He was smirking at her again...

"What's so funny?" he shook his head and placed her down, walking away from the girl in the process. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Seriously..." Losing the smile, he walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"I don't care how many times you do that, I will only open the door for a messenger of the royal family...and you have to prove that you are what you say." came a gruff voice from the inside. Link looked to Zelda irritably again.

"Oh, so that's what was wrong...hmm...if I remember correctly..." she trailed off, pulling the ocarina from the bag on her waist. The warrior raised an eyebrow this time as she brought her lips to the mouth of the ocarina. A soft, slow tune flowed out effortlessly. It was oddly calming and relatively peaceful to hear. All but suddenly the door rumbled open, rising above their heads. "Lucky guess...figured that lullaby that mother left me was good for something else than putting me to sleep..." and with that, she stepped inside the new found hallway. As they both made their way to the fire lit room the one inside was not so pleased.

"What the heck? Who are you? When I heard heard the song of the royal family I expected their messenger had arrived but, you're just a couple of kids! Has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his sworn brother, the King? Now I'm really angry, get out of my face, now!" he roared. The two stared at him dumbfounded for quite a long time. He glared at them crossly.

"W-Why are you yelling at us? We didn't really do anything to deserve that." Zelda huffed out.

"Are you asking me why I'm in such a bad mood?"

"That would be nice to know..."

"Ancient monsters have infested Dodongo's Cavern! We've had a poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers! Starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage! But...this is a Goron problem! We don't need any help from strangers!" he grumbled but yelled all the same. Zelda, bringing her hands down from her ears huffed yet again.

"Well...is there anything we can do to help you anyways?"

"Hmm...well...there's this song that's been stuck in my head you see...it's been bugging me...it has a forest type feel to it you know! If you find a song like that, it would cheer me up." he answered. Link brought a finger to his chin in slight contemplation. He held his hand out towards the girl as she looked at him strangely.

"You want...the ocarina?" she questioned. He nodded quickly. She shrugged and handed him the musical instrument. He took a deep breath and began playing the symphony of notes that had crossed his mind as soon as the Goron man had said the word "forest". As if something had snapped in the man, Darunia began to dance in an uncontrolled manner.

"Oh! Oh-oh!" he yelled amidst his dance, "C'mon! Come on! Come on! Come on! HOT! What a hot beat!" Zelda stared at the man, dumbfounded yet again as Link continued on his tune. "WHOA! YEAH! YAHOOO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Seeing as he ran out of breath accommodating the man, the warrior stopped playing, bringing the tune to it's end. The Goron, also catching his breath from the absurd dancing, smiled at the green clad man. "What a nice tune! Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I just wanted to dance like crazy!" he admitted smiling just absurdly as his previous dance. "I am Darunia! I'm the big boss of the Gorons! Was there something you wanted to ask me about?"

"Umm yeah...do you know where the Fire Temple is. It's said that the temple is on this mountain but so far we have not seen any clue of it's existence..."

"You want to know the location of the temple huh? I can't just tell that to anyone though...to prove that you are worthy of learning such a thing...if you want to know so badly...why don't you go destroy the monsters inside of Dodongo's Cavern and prove your good intentions? That way everybody will be happy! If you do it, I'll give you anything you want!"

"Ah...I see...how about it Link? It's the only way we'll find out..." the warrior exhaled heavily then nodded his head regretfully. Well, it was going to be a long journey, a little side quest wouldn't hurt...


	3. Dodongo's Cavern

"If I would've known they had stairs I would've taken them in the first place..." the princess grumbled as they winded their way back up to the top. Link scoffed with a smile on his face. "What? Your way may have been faster but was completely dangerous!" He shrugged with a look of 'So?' on his face. Her eyes lowered at him. "Ok Mr. Suicidal Hero. Kill yourself but leave me out of it..." she sighed then looked to her wrist, where identical Goron bracelets had been slapped onto both of them by Darunia himself. "What are bomb flowers?"

Link blinked at her then glanced around seeing as they were on the second floor now. He tapped her, then pointed at a dark green plant. Upon her examination, it did in fact look like a bomb. She knelt down and picked it up, looking it over. What she didn't notice was the hissing it was making. The item was abruptly snatched from her as Link ran off to an opening and threw it, one explosion causing four more in the room that he'd thrown it in. As he shielded himself from flying debris she looked wide-eyed.

"Sorry! He didn't say they blow up once you pick them!" he gave an audible sigh, very close to a groan, and face-palmed. "Hey...Link...do you hear that?" he lifted his head, waiting for the ringing of the explosion to stop. Once it did he heard...music? "Isn't that the song you were playing earlier?" His eyes widened upon realization then they slightly grew melancholy. "What's...wrong?" he shook his head and walked away from the doorway. 'She's playing in the forest again...just like always...' his mind told him. "Umm...Link? You mind if we check that out sometime? You look like you want to..." she sort of mumbled as he walked past. He stopped, turned to her, his face genuinely surprised then it turned to a sad smile as he shrugged to her again, waving her forward then continued to walk up the last staircase. They finally reached the outward cave of the town, looking for the way to the cavern. The warrior pointed out a side road that lead off to somewhere close by. Figuring that a local was probably there they headed off. Upon finding that to be true, Zelda walked over to a sitting Goron while Link looked around off at the distance. "U-Um, hello. We were wondering where Dodongo's Cavern was?"

"Well..." the rock creature spoke slowly, "It's down there...but...it's blocked by a rock..."

"Oh..." she frowned, "Well, are there any other entrances?"

"Nope...only one..."

"Only...one..."

"Only one."

"...Got it. Thank you. Hey Link we-LINK!" she yelled, rushing the warrior. He looked at her confused and she ran toward him, the bomb plant in his hands flashing red. She shoved him, causing the bomb to fly over the fencing and hit the gigantic rock head on. A thundering roar or an explosion and a rock slide went off underneath their feet. Both Hylians leaned over the railing, looking at the nicely done damage before tilting their heads in a bit of astonishment. "Go figure..." she mumbled with a light chuckle. Then turning to him she simply asked: "Just **what **were you doing anyway?" Hey tapped his wrist a couple times before looking over the gap again. "...why are you looking down like that?" he gave her a dead-pan stare before stalking towards her. She stepped back slowly, quickly understanding that stare. "N...no...I don't want to do anymore jumps Link!" She turned to run but was snatched up before she had time to collect her bearings. He held her in front of him and jumped over with a running start. Of course, it wouldn't be unexpected that she started screaming...

Not too soon later, the newly opened cavern was entered by a smirking warrior and a fuming princess, the latter walking with her hands on her hips, clearly peeved at the little happiness that teasing her and scaring the living daylights out of her gave him. Walking the first hallway they ran into...a dead end.

"What?" she blinked. The green clad man walked up to the wall, sliding his hand down it before looking around. Of course...there would be bomb flowers around. He walked over to it, lifted it and promptly threw it at his previous location. It was only a couple of seconds before: "Link...it didn't go off...is it a dud?" he shook his head at her and held up his hand, lowering a finger with a mental countdown. Sure enough, it blew up right on time, revealing another room to be traversed. "Huh...so you **were** actually timing it earlier..." he threw an annoyed glance at her before walking ahead, her giggling in his wake. Now she saw why it was so funny...

Inside the new room they saw a bridge that led right before a gap. The middle of the room showing a rather large platform. Around those being stands of rock some how lowering and raising themselves as they were surrounded by molten lava. They walked to the end of the bridge, Zelda looking down in a cause of paranoia.

"...why would he send us here?" she turned to Link to see him crouched down with his back towards her. Her face could've turned blue. "You...you want me to get on your back?" he nodded. "What are about to do?" he looked towards the large rock stand then back to her. "...you're kidding right?" there's that dead-pan stare again... "Don't you **dare **drop me..." she climbed unto his back, as (silently) ordered and he stood, adjusting accordingly before he waited for the platforms to lower. As he jumped, she held on tighter, clinching her eyes shut until she felt the jostle of him landing. She opened them to be met with blue eyes, checking if she was okay. Seeing as she didn't like jumps and from what he'd seen of this room, she was going to hate this place. Not to mention it would do a toll on his legs... he ran and jumped again, this time releasing the support on her and grabbing the ledge. She nearly panicked, feeling the heat sear underneath her now dangling feet but she calmed herself, just holding as tightly as she could. He climbed up with her, just to be met by a beamos. He stood quickly and hopped across another of the platforms to the right, dodging the ray and reaching the other side of the room. Placing her down, he decided to scan for more dangers. He spotted another beamos whose eye apparently hadn't spotted them yet. He turned to see Zelda picking up a bomb and tossing it to him. He caught it and tossed it again, hitting with a bulls-eye on the monster. She laughed as he clapped for her jokingly. Then signaled for another, which she gave him, and he threw at a wall which promptly exploded, leading to another entryway. "So...walls like that are meant to explode, huh?" he simply shrugged again, tilting his head to the side as they both walked into the corridor.

It was quiet to say the least. His eyes shifted in the dimly lit room, widening as he stopped the girl and pushing her back. Before she could ask, a little grean lizard, legless as it were, burrowed out of the ground and towards them. With a quick slash the beast was done only to have momentarily blown up in an explosion, blasting the two back, Link taking most of the blow.

"Uh-um...Link? You okay?" she asked after quickly sitting up but seeing he didn't do the same. She shook him, relieved that he'd opened his eyes before shutting them, groaning audibly, sitting up and rubbing the back of his now hat-less head. He stood, all of a sudden standing at attention in a battle stance. She stood shortly, picking up his dropped item and finally looked at what he was looking at. "...those are a **lot **of them..." A little horde of baby dodongos stared them down before one of them leaped, followed by the others. Link smashed one of them off with his shield before grabbing her arm and running for the far side of the room, shield smacking whatever decided to lunge at them. He slung her over a small step leading to the rest of the room then turned to finish heading up the miniature beasts. Figuring not to bother him, she took the initiative to find a way out. She ran to find a door with bars over it and a switch on the floor. She tried standing on it but then saw that she wasn't heavy enough. She glanced around, seeing a statue like boulder nearby. She pushed it, finding it relatively easy, and got it to the destination. As she thought, the bars raised and she climbed atop the higher floor in front of the metal door. "Link! Hurry!"

He turned, glancing back to her figure waving him in from the doorway she was halfway through. Slashing three dodongos, he hopped the height before taking off to avoid the explosion and joined Zelda quickly in the next room. The warrior leaned against the door panting as she leaned over to check him. He hadn't gotten hurt through all of that, surprising to her, causing her to smile as she placed his hat back on his head. He looked over at her through one eye, he himself smiled at her before placing a hand on her head. She accepted the gesture, knowing what it meant because her father used to do it alot. He then stood, noticing two bat like creatures in the room. He killed the keese effortlessly then they proceeded into the next room. As soon as the door shut, bars covered them, both teens looking back at the sudden clang. Two Lizalfos sprang from the ceiling in a battle cry. With a huff, Link stepped forward, signifying that he was their opponent. She sighed.

"Is it just me or is this place full of monsters for no good reason..." she heard a chuckle before the blond ran off for battle. She sat there, sort of surprised that he'd actually laughed before just looking at him fight. Following the two lizards had him halfway across the room and she saw that he'd already slain the first. Then the hylian was knocked back by an accidental swing of it's tail. Before the other could approach and attack again it was shot in the face by a few deku seeds, seeing as Link pulled out his slingshot. She inwardly laughed at the beast's comically surprised expression before it was quickly apprehended and laid to rest. The bars then lifted and she stood, hopping causally over the gaps in the flooring that led to lava. He stood next to the door of the next room waiting for her as she hopped the last bit of distance. They opened the door to a dimly lit corridor which seemed to take the color of cerulean and they looked around cautiously. "Hey Link..." he glanced towards her, a questioning look on his face. "Can I see that? The slingshot." He raised a brow at her. "What? I'm a great marksman, believe me. I just don't...want to drag you down so much..." he just stared at her, genuinely surprised for a moment and taken back a bit before handing her the item along with its ammunition. He then nudged his head towards their destination and they proceeded on. They stopped once noticing a large bulky lizard crawling along the ground. "If we go fast enough, they can't catch us..." she mumbled. He looked at her again, raising a brow. "Dodongo's are horribly slow, mentally and physically. We're fast enough to avoid them. If we can't though, avoid the fire breath and their tails are their weak spots." he nodded as they proceeded on. They sprinted across the room, just to find bars barring their exit again.

"Oh dear goddesses, honestly..." she looked around the room and noticed that a few torches weren't lit. She looked around again, seeing a few sticks in the corner of the room. "Hey...I'm gonna go light these...it'll help us see if we missed something..." they dodged their way back to the front of the room and set the stick on fire, quickly doing the same for the rest of the oil filled lamps. Suddenly, the door bars ascended, letting them into the next room. "...I have a feeling...I'm going to hate this place..." Link sighed as they opened the last door, walking down a hall to another switch in the floor. Link stepped on it absently, causing a barred door to open off in the distance from the hall. They could see the door but something annoyed Link about it. As they walked on, his face crumpled in irritation, as he now knew why that door bothered him. It wasn't the door per-say but where it was located. He hopped down, helping her to join him and then she looked around, growing evermore confused. "Uh...isn't this where we started?"

Of course she'd noticed too and was highly confused. Something told her from that day on, he'd be going through alot of this. Not that he hadn't done anything like it before but he still hadn't found a way to ignore the anger at going in a circle just for a damn switch to another door that most likely led to yet another circle or a dead end for something else completely stupid to him. He ran his fingers through his bangs before walking to then edge and jumping off. She just stared at the empty space before she saw his cap rising from the emptiness. He was on the platform, waving for her to jump. She swallowed before jumping down to him as the platform raised. Easily catching onto her, he ran and jumped again, her soon to follow. Unfortunately for her, she got caught in the vision of the patrolling eye of the beamos. She backed away quickly just to see the blue light continue to pursue her and right as the beam was coming at her and she was nearing the edge-

It was cut off with a resounding "BING". She looked up quickly noting the creature was on it's side now, grunting at an irritated hylian sitting atop it with his foot digging its eye into the dirt. An annoyed hiss escaped the man as he stomped the head, silencing the creature momentarily. He then stood, kicking the creature, sending it rolling into the lava pit. Turning back to the girl he sighed.

"Heh heh heh...my bad..." she nervously giggled, fiddling with her ponytail. Beckoning her with a hand motion he jumped over to the other side, her following fluidly this time, shown to her by a satisfied look on his face when she landed on non-moving ground. Then they both looked to the door. "Let's go, shall we?"

.-+Z.e.L.D.A+-.

"No...more...jumping...please!" Zelda panted, hands on her knees and laboured breathing. What the hell was with this place? Jumps over gaps, jumps across bridges that COULD have been put together, jumping on and off FALLING platforms (which almost got her if it weren't for a blond with quick reflexes). Then they had to run from those goddess forsaken baby dodongos again! Not to mention another room with those freaking Lizalfos. But on the good side, she proved her marksmanship abilities with the shooting of switches and distracting a lizard when Link needed it. She looked to the man in front of her. "How can you do this without even **looking** remotely tired?"

Said male was climbing up to the next level of flooring and all but suddenly flopped down, leaning against something brown and thick. He held his head down, breathing heavier than usual. She blinked at him silently before tiredly climbing up and crawling (only for lack of energy. Princesses do not crawl for no reason she'll have you know) next to him, sitting back and bringing her knees up to her chest.

"So...you are tired..." he managed a light chuckle through his breathing. They just sat there in silence for a while, glad to find a place with no traps, no monsters, just...quiet. For once the girl appreciated the silence. Then she ended up getting nudged by the swordsman. "What? ...what are you...?" she figured out the nudge was by accident once she saw him looking through his bag. He then pulled out and started drinking a red liquid. At half the jar, he stopped, licking the beverage from his lips then making a disgusted face. She had to laugh at that, being the most child like thing she'd seen him do. It was ended soon when he held the bottle out to her. She took it slowly, wary of the contents and she sniffed the aura that wafted from it. "Red potion? Ick! No wonder you made that face..." He quirked a brow at her, shook his head, then waved his hand in a circle, clearly meaning 'Come on...hurry up...' She frowned at him, and even harder at the bottle. "Guess it can't be helped..."

She exhaled, bringing the bottle up to her lips and taking down the beverage as quick as possible to avoid its bitter taste. She had managed to, until the after taste came. A physical shudder pasted through her as she held out her tongue in distaste. Another round of applause from the swordsman that she soon saw was grinning. After the teasing was over, he stood, pulling her up as she went to walk to the next door.

"What's taking you so long-" but she had to look at him strange. He was halfway inside an overly large chest, apparently what they were leaning against and he pulled out...a satchel? "What's in there?" he thought for a second then pointed to the gold band on his wrist. "...bomb flowers?" he shook his head, wiggling his hand, saying that she was close. "Regular bombs?" he nodded, joining her as he strapped the bag to his waist. He sighed and opened the door.

As they stepped out they found...another switch... Zelda slightly snorted at the look on the male's face. "I saw this coming..." she stepped on it and walked on and, of course, they were back in the main room. A high reaching platform raised from the molten liquid, up to the height that they were now. He sent Zelda off across it and as she was lowered, he headed to the bridge, investigating the odd gaps in it. Standing in the middle of the clearing she noticed something. "OOOY! Link!" The man startled at the abrupt yell, crouched to balance the bridge again from his sudden jolt. He looked her with a confused and surprised face. He could hear her giggling. "Sorry but try dropping bombs into the eyes or something. It looks perfect with the breaks in the bridge like that!" He looked to the gaps and noted it was true. Quickly filing her request, the bombs exploded in each eye, lighting them up with ominous red. Suddenly, the mouth to the beast lowered itself, revealing another room.

She looked surprised that that had actually worked but he looked indifferent to it as he took as odd way down. Lowering himself from the bridge to the dino's head and sliding down, joining her in seconds. They then proceeded towalk through the door, the room they stepped into being a little more heated than the previous room. Hearing flapping, the princess quickly whipped out the slingshot, taking care of the two fire keese in the room. He looked to her, surprised by her reaction time.

"Piece of cake..." she shrugged, walking down the corridor. Into the next room, Zelda seemed to have to use more of her specialty. Taking out the flaming bats were no problem and with her handling them, Link had time to figure out the next little "puzzle". She attempted to follow him until she lost sight of him. She sat there, slightly annoyed at that but then was surprised when he emerged from another side of the room. "Wha?" He waved her over, she quickly complied finding...they were back in the first room of the corridor. "I think this is starting to piss me off as much as it's doing you." She grumbled, rubbing the back of her head. Although she couldn't see it due to him sliding a block over, he was smiling. A click resounded as it was put into place and the bars raised off the final doorway. They looked to each other, Zelda warily and Link regaining seriousness, and stepped through the door.

"I can't see..." the princess muttered and was answered by a scoffing noise. "L...Link...where are you... seriously?" no answer. "...Link-AAH!" she involuntarily screamed at something grabbing her wrist. That something sighed, bringing his face closer. Just as planned, she could soon make out the details of his face. "S-Sorry...you scared me.." even in the current darkness she could read that face as 'Ya think?' He pulled her forward, heading toward the light of fire. They found themselves in...a closed off room? They both sighed, the warrior letting go of the girl and examining the room. Zelda, slightly observant, slightly curious, stepped on a soft rock on the ground and figured, like those walls 'meant-to-go-boom'. this was no different. She also noticed a little chest in the room. Opening it, she found it to be bombs. She took most of them and handed them to the male. He looked at her sceptically before looking around more. She still held one of the bombs and placed it on the floor, blowing up the hole and leading to another room. He stared at her wide-eyed as she knelt down next to the hole.

"What?" suddenly more of the floor began to crumble away. He ran towards her, pushing her back but got caught up into the downfall. "LINK!" After she hit the wall, she saw nothing of him, just the yell of him descending, then nothing with the sound of the rubble falling. She quickly stood at the edge, seeing the hylian under a small layer of debris and she sighed in relief as he began to sit up. Both pairs of blue eyes widened at the sight of a gigantic Dodongo, scuffling its way to him, roaring in all its glory. That cry seemed to awaken the adrenaline inside the male because he quickly stood, sword and shield at the ready. It roared again before curling up and barreling at him. Link barely dodged, not expecting that from such a large creature. It howled out again and then the princess noticed something.

"Link! Throw a bomb in his mouth when he does it again! See if he'll swallow it!" Link didn't care for a method so he yanked out a bomb and threw it down the hatch. The big dino, taking the chance to eat whatever was given to it, regretted that because it fell over after the explosion inside its belly. Link took the opening and slashed away at the big beast until it got angry, rearing up and rolling into a ball again. Link dodged again, barely avoiding the lava, as it turned towards him again. Right as its mouth opened it got another bomb lodged down it's throat, the beast swallowing to breathe. It collapsed again, Link charging quickly, hacking away at the beast. The beast grew angrier, bounding toward the swordsman, actually hitting the target this time, a leg that didn't have time to retract. The hylian stifled a cry then glared at the beast. He didn't have time to recover and the beast roared at him again.

"Get up Link!" both he and the beast looked towards the yell to see a girl holding a bomb coming down from the ceiling. She tossed the bomb into its mouth, gravity doing the work for them and it closed its mouth again. The beast collapsed one last time as the male, even with his injuries, leapt to catch the girl. She hopped up quickly, taking a bomb from Link and throwing it under the lizard's chin. The fire of it burned into all the other wounds Link had applied onto it before and it rolled into a scaley sphere yet again, aiming for two targets this time. Zelda yanked Link out of the way, already standing on the sideline herself and as it passed them, Link kick with his better leg, unbalancing the creature, sending it bounding off the wall and into the lava pit. It writhed and yelled before its body was consumed by liquid fire. The lava all but suddenly cooled into hard black stone, the head of the creature standing out of it but was immobile, signaling his demise.

They stared as a pillar of blue light emerged from the center of the hardened lava. The man stood, being quickly supported by the princess and they stepped into it to be lifted and teleported back to the outside, right before the entrance to the cavern. Zelda looked baffled, wondering what type of magic that was. Link just huffed, wanting his leg to stop throbbing and somewhere to rest for a bit. It was then that she noticed a nearby Goron.

"H-hey! Could you help me with him? His leg is hurt and I don't think we can make it up the mountain with me alone..."

"Huh? Oh...Sure I guess..." And with that, the Goron rolled up the mountain.

"...what? Did...did I miss something?" she asked, looking to Link. He pointed up the trail to see the same Goron barreling down with a cart with him.

"You can get on here..." He picked up the hylian male with ease, placing him in the wagon as well as the princess. The scooted away from the edge and held onto the railings. "You might want to hold on...it could get bumpy..." he mumbled, rolling over the beam to the pulley.

"It wha-AAAH!" she held onto the headboard of the contraption and the rock creature traversed them up the trail at a breakneck speed. As he made a sharp turn, Link was flung into Zelda, both hitting the side railing. He looked at her before with another turn they were flung to the other side, Zelda into Link that time. "...even I guess..." she chuckled, holding onto the side railing and her back as she held the head board. The Goron stopped once he reached the city.

"Do you want me to take you down?"

"S...Sure...just...no more rolling, please?"

"Um...okay..." and that he walked around the city with them, traversing the stairs and taking his time. The slower pace allowed The hylians to actually relax and sit up rather than duck down. As they got to the door, they climbed out to be greeted by no less than Darunia.

"It's me! **Darunia**! Well done!" he beamed, drumming his chest with happiness. They both stared at him wondering if he was a monkey mixed with the mental and physical aspects of a rock... "Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst!" he exclaimed happily, roughly patting Link (which, due to his strength, hurt terribly and knocked him down) and beating his chest with more happiness. Zelda knelt down to a coughing Link, checking him over for any new injuries before they both looked up at the Goron king. "What a wild adventure! It will make an incredible story...I can't believe enemies came in such high numbers! And that huge rock blocking the cave...It must've been caused by that Gerudo thief! You risked your life for us... Kid, I like you! How's about you and I become Sworn Brothers?" Link blinked at him, stupefied at the request. "There's no ceremony needed! Just come here and give your big brother a hug!" At this time, Zelda chose to back away, leaving a fearful Link to be scooped up by the king and bear hugged the life out of. As he was placed down they looked to the princess. "And you can be our Sworn Sister! Come here!"

"N-NOOO!"

**.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.**

Link sat on the ground with a pained Zelda, having a 'That's what you get for abandoning me...' expression. She clenched her stomach, nearly curling up due to the pain of her sides. The rock-man looked at them both questionably before booming.

"What's wrong with you two? You don't look so well. I've got an idea! I'll let you two stay the night! You can even use my room, just don't be messing with my things. Off to bed you two!" he ordered, yanking them up to their feet. He was about to take them off before-

"WAIT!" the princess screamed. Both males looked at her with questionable glances. "One, you didn't tell us where the Fire temple is. Two, Link hurt his leg and we need to get that checked out and three, I can't sleep in a room with him!" both males looked at her blankly for the third reason.

"I'll tell you where it is in the morning. And as for our brother here..." he examined the torn cloth of the white pants and the actual flesh underneath. "Oh...he just needs to stay off it. It wasn't crushed, just grazed and cut a bit. The wounds will heal with short time but he should walk fine by tomorrow. Come now..." he motioned to Zelda, picking up (an agitated) Link and walking off to find Zelda still standing where she was.

"Number three?"

"There is nothing wrong with a male and female sleeping in the same room. And I'm very sure he has enough respect not to touch you wrongly..."

"WHA-" she blushed furiously but even she was cut off.

"This one here is a warrior and warriors go by honor. A sensible man let alone a warrior would never molest a lady-"

"I'LL JUST GO TO SLEEP OKAY?" she couldn't see it but the Goron king was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure, let's get you two settled in then..." and with that, they all headed to the Chief's room.

A/N: THE STORY IS ALIVE AGAIN! Lol didn't think I'd work on this for a while as well as "You Belong to Me" my Shugo Chara story, but since I have too much free time, here you go. Hope those of you who were actually looking forward to it liked it ^^ and as I say in most of my stories, don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see! Whether it's gory deaths or fluff between charas, I want to know. Oh, and since I really don't like Ganon (at all) he is not in this story. And as you see, Navi is non-existent. You'll be seeing a familiar character next chapter though, bet you can guess who. Review and see you later!

~Ruru out


	4. Meeting an Old Friend

The two sat in the back room that belonged to the chief, both of them silent as ever. Zelda pacing one side of the room while Link sat atop the table, rolling up his pants and beginning to treat his wound. The girl heard hissing noise and abruptly turned around to see the hylian scowling at his wound while a bottle of something sat next to him. She absently walked over and picked up the bottle. It was unlabeled and it had something green inside. Sniffing the contents much like the red liquid he'd given her before, she was quick to figure out what it was.

"Home-made salve?" he nodded quickly, still frowning due to his the now prickling sensation on his calf. Examining the wound, her eyes lowered. "You don't have it spread out evenly...it won't heal at the same time like that...here..." she slicked some of the medicine across her fingers and applied it over the laceration. He looked at how careful she was with doing it and he ended up cracking a smile. Although she was doing it correctly, she seemed afraid to touch him, although she wouldn't admit it. She didn't have to. It was all written in her movements. Happy with her work, she looked up to him. "There, done-why are you smiling?"

His answer was just a tilt of his head and a lowering of his eyelids, a purposeful stare into her eyes. She back-stepped, blinking at him in confusion for the slight change in expression. She found herself unable to look away from him, his eyes had somehow become undauntedly enchanting... A sound from the hall snapped her out of it as she quickly turned around, now blushing and heading for her bag. She growled as a small snort came from Link's direction. He was teasing her again. After pulling out a sleeping shirt, she looked back. He was still smiling as he bandaged his wounds, it wasn't like the one before. It wasn't a teasing smile but a smaller one and her looked genuinely happy. _'I wonder why?'_

"Here is some stuff the boss said would make you comfortable..." One of a couple of gorons said as they entered to room holding something relative to blankets and pillows but seemed to be made of leaves. "We don't need these to sleep."

"Oh, uh...thank you. You can put it down right there." She replied, motioning to the middle of the floor. They basically dropped the items and left out as they came. The two hylians stared at the door before looking to the floor. "...what are we supposed to do with this?" At that, Link hopped off the table, walking over to the pile on the floor. "Didn't he tell you to stay off it? And you just bandaged it up too!"

Link gave her a dead-pan stare before leaning down and arranging the leafy material into a slightly suitable bedding. She found herself staring at the way his injured leg flexed as he moved around in his crouching position, blinking at it, wondering if it actually still hurt because he was performing flawlessly. After his approving nod, he stood, stretching out. Closing her eyes, Zelda yawned, opening them just to see...the swordsman stripping. Staring disbelievingly as the tunic left his form and he began working on his chain-mail, she asked:

"What are you doing?" he looked back, momentarily staring at her before continuing his process, dropping the metal garment next to the rest of things. Her eyes lowered irritably at him before she huffed, walking next to him and finishing up the extraction of her sleeping materials. She couldn't help peeking at him, seeing that even if he had noticed, he didn't stop her. He slid off his boots and added them to the rest of the pile. Zelda gazed at him idly as he stretched until her eyes ran across his again. She instantly looked down, refusing to look up as if her eyes were glued to the floor. Even without looking, she could feel his sapphire stare. She blushed faintly, realizing she must've been making him feel the same thing a moment ago and this might've been his way of getting her back. Unknown to her, he was actually curious as to why she was staring at him and was waiting for her to turn around. She felt her cheeks grow hotter as she was now forced to ask a question. "Can you turn around or something so I can change?"

He blinked twice before shrugging, getting down and lying on the makeshift bedding with his back to her. _'He doesn't have sleeping clothes?'_she inwardly asked, seeing as he removed everything but his pants, and oddly, his hat. Leaving the subject be, she proceeded in removing her own tunic, undershirt and pants, the sliding on her sleep shirt effortlessly adding a random pair of shorts. Normally, they wouldn't be there, being that it wasn't princess-like at all but that was in the safety of their castle...but on the road, in unfamiliar places that you only hear about, with some godforsaken man by your side that refused to talk to you and just found complete and utter joy in messing with your head, yeah, shorts are allowed. She sighed, placing her now folded clothes on the table before proceeding to join Link on the floor. After settling into the greenery, she had to admit, he did a damn good job. Again, her mind wondered on things about him due to his random talents, this specific thought on how he knew how to arrange these. _'Did he have to camp in the forest for a while? Or has he ever gotten lost in the Lost Woods? Or did he just live there for a while?' _Her mind was absolutely buzzing at this point, so much so she wasn't really paying attention that she was staring at him again. A jab to the forehead by a finger snapped her out of it as, again, those blue eyes stared back into hers.

"What...?" she asked, completely dazed to be forced out of her thoughts like that, making her sound almost sleepy. He simple continued to stare at her, lowering his eyelids more and more, squinting at her. She blinked before wearing a confused look of her own. "Why are you looking at me like tha-" she then neatly placed her face in her hand and rolled to her other side. "Sorry..." The swordsman looked at the back of her head for a moment before closing his eyes, wonder why she kept staring at him in random increments of the day. It was beyond him and he didn't feel like figuring it out at the moment so he just closed his eyes, placed his hands behind his head and drifted off to sleep. Zelda,still the one to be awake, rolled over slightly to check on him. "As silent sleeping as he is awake, huh?" she laughed to herself. Now lying similar to him, she smiled, shrugging and closing her eyes. "Maybe one day I'll hear you talk...until then..." and with that, she drifted off to sleep.

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

The next morning, the warrior awoke at dawn, like usual for his schedule. What was unusual was the princess lying halfway across his chest. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment before looking again. Yup...she was definitely there. He rubbed his face and then his neck before making a decision to wake her up. He shook her lightly at first, seeing as she had no real reaction to this, he shook a bit harder. The princess groaned before opening her eyes groggily. She found herself looking up at him idly before her eyes widened and she sat up, blush evident on her face.

"S-sorry! I really am!" she hurriedly apologized. He sat up, extremely confused now. He placed a hand on her head, which made her stop talking. She shrunk back, shutting her eyes, expecting him to do something but seeing as he hadn't, she just looked up at him. Noting that she'd finally calmed down, he tilted his head at her and let out a little breath. Taking that as a signal to go on, she sighed, tossing her ponytail behind her and putting her hands in her lap. "It's drafty in here and I was cold so I probably got closer to you because...you're...warm..." she didn't know why she'd blushed in the middle of that. It was just a fact like all the other facts she'd learned about various topics. It could be the fact that she was talking to him about him but she doubted that. Maybe it was the fact he'd started smiling in the middle of the sentence...yup...that had to be it. Without even trying to, he was teasing her again. She cleared her throat, standing up and grabbing her clothes off the table. "W-well! Let's get dressed!" He nodded, standing up and grabbing his undershirt, slipping it on fluently, just as quickly adding the thin armor and his standard green tunic. Noticing the bandage from the day before, he rolled his pant leg down, slightly frowning at the ripped area. Catching the expression, Zelda smiled. "I can patch that up for you." He looked to her a bit questionably before she pulled out a little travel sewing kit. "See? I'll...need you to...take those off though..." she cursed herself in her head. Why in Hyrule did she keep blushing? He shrugged and complied, sitting down and removing his slacks.

Like the rest of him, he was skinny but muscular, a detail she paid attention as he slid the pant legs down, revealing semi-tanned legs. She wondered how that was possible since he seemed the type never to remove his pants, he kept them the same skin tone. Blowing that thought to the back of her mind, she took the cloth from him and got to work. Making light work of it, she handed them back after snapping the string. He looked them over, approval on his face of the home-done tailorship. He turned around and slipped them on, fastening the front in a quick motion. As he slid on his boots, he turned and looked at her, not having even been a long glance before he began to stare at her blankly. She blinked as he tugged at his tunic as if he were showing it to her. She then laughed weakly, realizing what it meant.

"I'd be glad to change if you would so kindly turn your gaze..."

_.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-._

They walked out of the room with Zelda yawning ever so slightly, Link nonchalantly by her side. Right as they were traversing through the levels, they were stopped by Darunia.

"What is this? You leave before I give you the location to the temple?"

"No." she cut in quickly, "We're just going to check something out but depending on what it is, we might be out for a couple days really..."

"Okay then, I see. I was you safe voyage!" he saluted. Turning away from the man, she stared at him oddly.

"He acts like we're taking a boat trip..." she grumbled under her breath. Turning away from the rock king himself, Link stifled a small laugh while walking towards the room with the nostalgic music playing fluidly from it. Right as the princess looked back to check on him, he'd gained a blank face, masking whatever he was feeling at the moment. She stood in front of him, causing him to promptly stop in place, yet still he didn't look at her. She snapped her fingers at him, catching him off guard and he looked at her confused. A small frown was then visible across her face. "I knew it...you're sad again..." He blinked, surprised she could tell after only one day in his company...then he remembered that she did keep staring at him... She poked the space right between his eyes and held her finger there. "You don't have to act like you're not sad. You might be an 'all silent warrior for hire' but you're a normal hylian too. Live a little." He continued to look at her confused for a moment before a smile crossed his face. _'Live a little, huh?'_ He took down her hand before placing his other on her head, as well as putting his forehead against hers. She looked up at him curiously, not able to stop the small set of blush crossing her cheek. After ruffling her hair a bit, he stepped away and walked through the corridor towards the melody of the forest.

Upon getting outside, Link stopped suddenly, causing Zelda to wonder why. Peering past him she saw nothing less than...a giant owl?

"Hey, over here! Hoo hoo!" He exclaimed, head tilting to ridiculous lengths from left the right. _'...a giant talking owl?...why?'_the princess questioned in her head. Then again, that's closer to the normal compared to the legend of this place where lost kids turn into Skull Kids and a hidden village of children that never age. Maybe these were true after all... "Link...good to see you again! Are you looking for the source to the tune? Hoot hoot... I, Kaepora Gaebora, can tell you what to do..." Figuring he's one to live in the forest and that owls are said to be the wisest of creatures, she stepped forward.

"What do you wish to tell us?"

"If you are courageous, you will make it through the forest just fine... Just follow your ears and listen to the sounds coming from the forest! Hoot hoot!" and with that, the giant bird flew off into the distance. Link scoffed. Truthfully, he hated that bird. It talked to much and gave you obvious answers. Zelda, just figuring that as well, blinked for a moment.

"...again?" he looked to her, wondering what she was talking about. "he said 'Link, good to see you again'. You been here talking to birds recently?" She asked both playful and serious. He smirked at her before shaking his head then began listening in for the music. Seeing as it was coming from the left, he walked through that tunnel. Reaching the new room of forestry, again it came from the left, then straight, again left, then right. Zelda's eyes widened upon the new scene. She could clearly sense magic from the area, that much was certain and the area was much bigger than the others. She didn't have much time to think though because a screeching howl came from seemingly nowhere until the Wolfos appeared from hiding in the shrubbery. Link jumped in front of Zelda instantly, blocking off the jaws of the snarling beast. He smashed it back, blocking a claw swing with his sword before striking at the creature, who took the defensive and ran around Link in a circle. It was then that she noted something...

Link on the other hand, was not only planning to slay the beast but also making sure it didn't get near the princess watched the dog like creature pace around him, ready to strike blow for blow...that is until the wolf was shot in the back a couple times with a well aimed slingshot. Both turned: one in rage and the other in disbelief.

"Hit the back!"she suddenly screamed as the beast began charging for her. She fell back, instantly firing a few shot at it's head to stall it. All but suddenly, Link appeared slightly above the creature and using gravity plus his strength, the gave the Wolfos a fatal blow right down the back. It twitched ever so slightly before falling limp to the ground. They both sighed. They wouldn't get through here without a fight. A gate lowered, allowing them to the rest of the meadow. Link took off ahead, just letting his instincts carry him, all she had to do was follow. Of course, as expected, she had not soon also run after him.

Running through the grass, he darted right, skidding to a halt at the corner and throwing his shield up. She looked curiously at what bounced off it. A deku nut? All but suddenly, he charged into the corridor and was met by a squeak then it was silent again. She stood there, not sure if she should follow until she saw her look around the corner, wondering what exactly **she **was doing. She, again ran after him. Going into the new hall of sorts, they were met with more deku nuts as again, Link bounced them off and slayed the Deku Scrub. The walked around the next few corners with seemingly no problems before noting a dead end. He walked through the grassy path to see another dead end to the right and a small pool to the left. He shrugged, heading left and he dropped down into the water. He threw up his shield, barely reflecting a deku nut. Just as he was climbing out, it was taken care of by another shot of the slingshot. She stood there smiling, spinning the little weapon on her finger and he just shook his head a smiled. She slid down into the water just to want to be out of it again.

"It's **freezing**!" she huffed, quickly escaping to the other side. He stifled a laugh, climbing out right after her. they walked to a place where you could go forward through a long tunnel or back and up a ladder. Zelda climbed up the ladder causing him to raise a brow at her. "I'm pretty sure we can see more up there than down here..." She climbed to the top and stood there, leaning back while using her hand as a visor to see if it would increase her view. He sat at the edge after climbing up after her. "I think I see something..." she teetered back a little too far, causing her to fall towards a hole neither knew was there. Her scream jolted him and he quickly tried to grab her hand but without having enough support, sent them both barrelling in...

_**.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.**_

Zelda sat up groggily, well at least tried to. What stopped her? The swordsman who was lying on top of her of course. Blushing a bit while noting that his head was at her chest, she tried to ignore to focus on a more important task at hand. She checked her head to see if she had any critical damage. Nope. A small bump at the most. Now for him...well he landed on top of her so she doubted anything was seriously wrong but it's always best to check just for measures. She removed his cap and was about to place it down until she realized they were sitting in water so instead she shrugged and placed it down anyways. She sifted throw his hair, slightly amused that it looked a bit brown now that it was wet. _'Good...'_ she sighed mentally. No head injuries. She placed her hands on his back to check there. Nope, nothing new. She couldn't reach his legs but she figured they were no more injured than they were before. A silence cutting breath was heard as Links eyes fluttered open. He leaned up, looking at her almost sleepily. She was stuck to gaze at him, the glow in where ever they were lit up his face to make him look almost godly. He touched her face lightly, almost a caress if he hadn't caught himself. He promptly snapped himself out of it and cleared his throat, catching her attention even more so. Standing, he looked around, turned away from her. Once he paid attention to their surroundings, a small smile crossed his face.

"What is it?" Instead of answering her, he simply looked up as a flock of pink fairies spun down around him, coming to her side as well. They urged her to her feet, leading them both to the far end of the room. That was when Zelda noticed little inscriptions on the wall. "Let's see here... 'The song of Royalty played here brings the ancient on to life.' Wonder who that is..." Link shrugged, watching the princess pull out the ocarina. She played the lullaby just as she had always remembered it. Soon however the small room echoed with shrill outrageous laughter. Eyes widened as a woman (larger than normal) floated down from the ceiling, appearing out of nothing more than sparkles.

"Hello there! Swordsman of Silence, Princess of Hyrule..." she smiled sweetly, rouge lipstick curling up befittingly.

"H...How did you know?" Zelda asked back, truly baffled by this. No one had recognized her with her introducing herself to this point so she was wondering how some lady in a hole knew who she was.

"I am one of the great and all knowing fairies! I shall teach you a spell to help you along your way, young lady..."

"...why me?"

"Because you are wishing to help out this one, no?" she asked, forwarding her hand towards Link. "I shall teach you the ways of the ever burning flames. The casting of Din's Fire. Step forward dear..." not being one to be disobedient, she stepped ahead of the other hylian. The great fairy leaned down and kissed her forehead. Unknown to Link was all of the knowledge of the spell flowing into Zelda's head at a light speed. The princess stumbled backwards just to be supported by a strong arm. A nod of a thank you was sent his was as the fairy smiled on. "If your travels every make you weary, just come back here and the fairies will take care of you." The small cavern was again filled with the laughter at her entrance and then she was gone. Zelda tried taking a step on her own but she only succeeded on making herself look as if she were a drunkard. Link sighed, crouching down as she stepped his way. She tumbled unto his back messily, her mind still trying the cope with the knowledge forced into her, not allowing her to focus on anything else. He stood up, adjusted her, and just as he was about to leave, a few fairies floated his hat up to him. He let them place it on his head then walked toward the light...

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

After landing outside at the place before they fell, Link climbed down the ladder one handed, trying to jostle her as little as possible. He walked up the stairs just to be met with a couple bushes he knew to be Scrubs in hiding. He huffed as one popped out, just about to shoot a deku nut at them but was stopped dead in it's tracks but a seed of the same kind. Link looked over his shoulder, checking to see just what exactly did she think she was doing.

"What?" she slightly panted but was smiling nonetheless. "You walk and block and I'll shoot. Simple enough. Least I can do for you carrying me right now, right?" He looked at her for a moment more before giving a curt nod, turning back forward and walking towards the next enemy. The bush monster, of course as expected, shot a deku nut at them, having it reflected back followed by a seed shot and it was over. Link traversed the last flight of stairs, knowing what he had been avoiding for the longest time was there waiting for him.

A girl clad in green, much like himself, sat atop a stump with her eyes closed, playing her song almost dutifully to the point that she hadn't noticed the arrival of her guests. He stood in the middle of the small clearing, waiting for the child to look up at him. He refused to turn her way, fear that his eyes might show off too much as Zelda had noticed before. He didn't even have to be looking in her direction to tell that she'd finally noticed them. The music from her ocarina came to a lowering halt, as if the air was stuck inside her and she couldn't blow into the instrument anymore. She stood, taking a couple steps towards the man.

"...Link?" She asked, her voice slightly cracking with the name. He continued to look away although she could tell that he clearly reacted to the name, seeing as he slightly bit his bottom lip. "Link...is that...really you?" his eyes lowered as he massaged his lip with his teeth a bit quicker. "...look at me...please?" He closed his eyes, sighing. Seems like she hadn't forgotten. He never liked when she used that word. 'Please' often got him into a lot of things...but she only ever said it when she really wanted something. He opened his eyes, looking away for a moment more before looking at her as she requested. She felt tears sting her eyes, unwilling to stop them. She didn't know if they were there from the sadness of him missing so long or happiness that he was back, but at the moment, she didn't care. "Oh! It is you!" she slightly gripped the chest of the sweater she was wearing. "Link...I waited here song long for you..." Link knelt down, placing Zelda behind him knowing full well what would happen. As he then met her height level, the little kokiri girl embraced him as tightly as she could, he, returning the hug after a moment. She hic'ed and sobbed, extremely happy to see him again. Opened her eyes, she blinked, taking into account the third person in the meadow. Upon being stared at, Zelda smiled and waved her fingers meekly.

"...hi...?"

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" Saria quickly stumbled over her words, neatly blushing just as well nearly stumbling away from Link. "I didn't notice you there...he's rather tall, isn't he?" she more stated than asked the other female while pointing to him. Laughing it off, Zelda switched to sitting on her knees.

"No, no it's perfectly fine! Really. And it's not like he was gonna tell you I was here anyways..."

"Ah, yes. But-ahem- my name is Saria. Saria the Kokiri" she announced, smiling at the hylian teen girl and holding out her hand.

"Saria? Well, hello, I'm Zelda." she replied, shaking her green haired girl stopped shaking hands and stood there in slight shock.

"Wait...Zelda? **The **Zelda? Princess of the mainland?"

"Ah...yes..." she chuckled weakly, scratching her cheek in slight embarrassment. How badly was she known if the Kokori kids knew about her?

"This is fantastic! You have to come with me!" she grabbed the princess's hands, eyes lit up with excitement that shone clearly through her eyes. A semi-interested expression was now across the older girl's face.

"Where would we be going?"

"The Kokiri Woods of course! I'm pretty sure Link should know how to get there still." she looked back at the man, who only gave her a little nod.

"...still?"

"Yes! He used to live there after all! He stayed right next door to me." she smiled, placing her hands behind her back. Before the princess could ask anymore, she was selectively cut off. "Shall we go now?"

"Umm SURE!" Saria looked back at the two, wondering why the girl had screamed. Seeing Link holding Zelda, the princess seemingly fanning the air in front of her, left her quite puzzled. "Sorry, he scared me..."

"Why aren't you walking? Are you hurt?"

"Nah, just dizzy..."

"...dizzy?"

"Yeah...quite the story..."

"Ah...that's okay..." she giggled. "Let's go!" And with that, the little green girl went running off to the stairwell, Link not far at all behind her. They ran through the now empty tunnel as fast as they could, Saria giggling with her arms held out beside her. They then came to the ladder as before, Saria climbing it fluently, Link climbing one handed. As they stood at the top, they now understood what they were to do. Running around the hole to the fairy pond, they hopped over the space in between, effectively landing on another wall. They continued this until they were at the gate, Link scoring higher distance due to stronger and longer legs. She laughed, noticing the small smile on his face, knowing that he'd win but this was fun...fun she hadn't had in the longest time... They ran into the Lost Woods now navigating their last path backwards. Left, right, straight, right, left, up to that point, Zelda ha no clue because the Goron City entrance was right there. She looked up at him, wondering if he did in fact still know the way. Considering that he hadn't stopped running, he must've. He ran right then hooked a left coming out into a little civilization. Zelda looked around, completely new to this place as Link was not. He only looked around do to nostalgia, immediately pinpointing out his old house as well as recognizing the old faces he once knew. "Hey, Link...want me to go down first?" looking to her slowly he nodded, watching the girl run down the hill, him walking down behind her slowly.

"...Link?" Zelda then asked. He looked down at her then back up to the down slope they were on. "Just wondering how long it's been since you last talked to anyone...she seems used to you not talking..." he gave her a small nod. "Have you ever talked to anyone after that?" he gave another little nod while reaching the small road to the middle of the village. Saria seemed to be gathering everyone up in the same area from what they could see, but she continued to ask him questions."Who was it that you talked to?" he shrugged, not remembering since he didn't say much to the person in the first place. "Was it a man or a woman? Or do you remember?" he reflected on it before nodding. "It was a man?" he shook his head. "Woman?" he nodded before sighing. She giggled. "I take it something bad happened?" he nodded, a slight frown coming to his features, causing her to giggle. "Well, I'll leave that alone then." And with that, Link placed her down, taking the final steps towards the group of Kokiris.

"Hey guys! Look who it is. A friend that's been gone a long time." Saria annouced, hoping that they did in fact recognize who it was. The twins were the first to speak up, each taking a few steps closer to see him better.

"Is that really him?" The brown haired girl asked, staring up at him expectantly.

"Link?" The blond now stepped, squinting slightly. The hylian male sort of winced at that causing her to smile. "It totally is him! He always hated that!" she laughed slightly. The Know-It-All brothers chose their turn to make sure of his identity.

"Well he does look alike..." the one with long bangs over his eyes mumbled, and to this day Link still couldn't tell how he could see through that mop of hair.

"Oh yeah right, like you can see him right...besides. Even if he looks the same and acts the same, it ain't gotta be him..." A voice spoke up from behind. Saria puffed her cheeks out in a slight annoyance.

"Mido! Honestly! You still can't be nice after seven years?"

"I won't believe it's him till he can past a test I give him..." he grumbled, folding his arms and glaring at the accused impostor. Link rolled his eyes, having no choice but to agree to this unneeded trial. He placed his hands slack to the side, waiting on this apparent 'test'. "Question one: Where is the Deku Tree?" Link pointed to a tunnel right off the side of the twins house. "Okay...two: Where did you live?" Link rolled his eyes again and pointed at the tree-house on a downhill slope that was almost dead center of the little village. "Right. Three: Who was your best friend? With whom you had NO relationship status with WHATso-"

"MIDO!" Saria quickly yelled, starling him into stopping his sentence.

"...so who was it?" he instead changed it too, seeing as he was actually starting to make the green haired girl mad for some reason... He simply lifted his hand toward Saria, looking at the boy blankly. "Right...right... Four: Whose house is that?" He asked, pointing off to a little building made from a rather large stump of a tree across the stream. Link simply shook his head. "Are you refusing to answer?"

"Mido!" The blonde huffed. "He's clearly saying it's not a house. We all know that's the store!"

"Yeah! Stop giving trick questions!" the brunette twin added in. Mido himself heaved a sigh, folding his arms even more if possible while grumbling something under his breath.

"Fine! Fine! Last question... Who is 'fairy-less'?" he smirked, placing his arms behind his head. Link, out of nothing but pure natural reaction, glared at him. "Oh yeah, it's him alright. I can't ever forget **that **look..." And with that everybody cheered. Link, dropping the angry look, actually slightly smiled, a bit relieved. "Oh yeah, by the way, who is that?" he then asked, looking at the teen behind Link. Zelda, one to be silent when in unfamiliar situations, simply blinked sheepishly, feeling similar stares as the one she got from Saria earlier on that day times five.

"Ooh, is she a girlfriend?" the brunette girl asked, finger to her chin.

"Competition..." the blond slyly mumbled, nudging Saria with her elbow, which in turn caused the nudged girl to blush.

"No, no, this..." she said, walking next to the taller girl, "This is Princess Zelda. Link has to take care of her for a while..." it was nothing less than dead silence as they all stared at her, nothing but the music of the waterfall and tinkling of fairies were heard until the two kokiri twins burst out in joy.

"Awesome! Seriously?" The brown haired girl exclaimed, now standing next to the hylians.

"We should totally have a sleepover! You should stay the night here!" her sister more commanded than ordered, standing to the other side of the princess.

"Yeah! Yeah! Totally! It's like already past mid-day!" The first sister agreed. Zelda, being swept away by the sudden cheeriness and invitation, didn't really know what to do. Looking to Link, she saw...a basic face-palm. Apparently he saw this coming...

"Uh...Link?" she asked hesitantly. He refused to remove his hand but put his other to the side, a form of saying 'Go ahead...' seeing as those two little girls almost always got their way. They bounced up and down in joy before grabbing one of her arms each and pulling her away.

"We live over here!"

"Come on!" they both giggled. The blond then hooked her arm with Saria's. "You're comin' too! Girl's sleepover!" she winked. Saria sighed, joining Zelda in their round of prisoners as they headed towards the edge of the clearing. Zelda looked back one last time, noting that Link was climbing a ladder to the place that he'd pointed out to be his old house earlier on. She shrugged, figuring that it'd be normal to want to check that out and continued into the house, wondering what exactly was in store for her...

A/N: OMG FINALLY! THE CHAPTER ENDS! *faints* lol I made an outline for this story one day when I was bored right before writing this chapter just to see how it would effect my writing...turns out...it made me write too damned much =w= the concept for this chapter was simple...clarifying ON that concept leads to a freaking long chapter (not to mention I had to move the last bit of planned context over into the NEXT chapter due to it being so long...) XDD hope it wasn't a pain to read. ^^; Or is it better that it was this long? I dunno lol leave me some reviews telling me the answer...I might just do that for more of my stories to see if it helps. Also lol I know that is NOT where or how you get Din's Fire...you get that from near the market place (lol) but I had to get it to match up with the story, plus I want her to fight (when she does) sort of like in SSB Melee and Brawl. Oh, and the reason I went out of order for this chapter, I checked my poll n 1 out of 2 ppl (so low a number...) said they wanted to see more of MSH so here you go ^^ If you want to see more, go leave me votes, kay? Ironically enogh, the other story they wanted also has Link and Zelda in it with totally different personalities (Don't Bring Books to the Beach) although they're not the main, they're close to it. lol I noticed I'm rambling a bit but I feel it's important XD With this last thought in mind (if you chose to read this) I'll leave you with is basically: Tell me how I'm doin. If it's good or not. If you like it. If I have too many errors (damn wordpad ;m; no spell check...) **edit: **I just learned how to use 's spellcheck. It's a bit awkward but it gets the job done...) and anything else ya feel the need to point out ^^ See ya later readers!

~Ruru out


	5. The Forest Temple

"So? So?" The little blond urged on, the balls of her pigtails bouncing along with her as she continued. "What's been happening with you two?"

"W-What? What do you mean?" Zelda asked back, her rather cool expression betraying the flustered girl. The twins scooted closer to her on the bed, Saria sitting calmly on the one opposite their current position.

"You know what, princess..." she continued, eyes lowering slightly, "You seem pretty comfy with Linky there...any reason **why **that is?" then came that sly grin the green haired kokiri was so used to seeing. Having the desired effect, Zelda blushed prettily while puffing her cheeks a bit in defense while also trying not to seem so thrown off by that.

"Linky?" Saria commented more than asked. The brunette shook her head while shrugging.

"Not at all! He just protects me while we're in the temples, That's all that's to it! Besides, he messes with me too much for me to be **that **comfortable with him..." the hylian girl huffed out before realizing she'd said something she shouldn't have.

"He messes with ya, huh? And exactly how does he do that? 'specially since he don't talk to anybody..." the girl continued. Zelda huffed. That girl definitely knew how to drill for information, that's for sure..

"Just...little things...nothing much..."

"Oh, really? Well Saria, bet you're relieved, aren'tcha?" the called girl instantly blushed, eyes darting up from her lap where they'd been for the past few moments.

"D-d-don't say things like that! It's misleading! Stop it..." she mumbled the last part, her ears drooping a bit comically with her embarrassment of being put out in the open so suddenly.

"Oh yeah, how long has he been silent? You all are used to it..." Zelda suddenly asked, distracting the blonde yet again and saving the now red faced kokiri.

"Hmm? Oh, it's stupid Mido's fault..." she replied nonchalantly. The taller girl raised an arched brow at that, causing the second sister to step in.

"Well, you see, Link and Saria were best friends when he lived here and since Mido had-"

"And still has-" the blond added in quickly.

"The, like, **biiiigest** crush on her, he was-"

"And still is-"

"Like, uber jealous of Link. I mean, he was-"

"And still is-"

"To-ta-lly ri-di-cu-lous!" she exclaimed, pronouncing each syllable to the fullest. "And Link used to be sensitive when he lived here too...he didn't have a fairy like the rest of us..."

"And he always felt out of place..."

"And Mido always tried to make sure he felt even worse!"

"That jerk!"

"But yeah, Mido used to say things that stuck to him...things like 'Your hair is odd! It's a different color than the rest of us boys! Wierdo...' and since he said that, he'd never take off his hat."

"Or something like 'Look at the little sissy boy, always talking to only the girls!' After that, he barely spoke to us unless Saria told him to or unless we came to him..."

"But then one time, we asked him what was wrong and when he was telling us-"

"There came big mouthed Mido-"

"Saying 'You're so annoying! Stop complaining like a little wimp and shut up!'"

"And Link hadn't said a word to any of us since then..." the blonde finished, shaking her head a bit sadly.

"It's a shame, too..." Saria mumbled, fiddling with a piece of hair near her cheek. "Ah, well, anywho, I think me and the princess should get going..."

"Aww why?" the both quipped, whining in disapproval.

"Because, This house isn't big enough for the four of use, three of us at the most. She'll probably have to stay at Link's place if he fixes up something that fits his size..." she explained, not noticing the apparent blush growing on Zelda's face at the mentioning of sleeping at Link's bedside for the second night now, not that they knew that, nor would they ever if she had anything to say about it...

"Well then, you stay, Zelda can come back first thing tomorrow!" The brunette giggled. Saria sighed.

"I'll walk her there. I need to go get my sleeper from home anyways...I'll be back..."

"Okay. Bye Zelda! Good night!" they chimed. She laughed in response, waving as they exited the door. As they crossed the town like clearing, Saria did nothing but hum the song of the Lost Woods while walking slightly in front of the taller girl with nothing less than a smile on her face. As they reached the ladder, she turned abruptly and stopped the girl.

"Hey...when we're all up tomorrow, I'll tell you something interesting, okay?"

"Umm...sure. Okay. I'll be waiting until then!" she smiled back before facing the ladder. " G'night Saria..."

"Good night to you too..." she mumbled back no higher than a whisper. Climbing up the ladder, upon reaching the top she was greeted with Link sleeping on the floor atop a few scattered comforters and under one in particular. She took a quick look around in the darkness, seeing as there wasn't much she could make out a lot of. "Zelda!" The princess jumped, startled by the call in near silence. Leaning out the door, she saw it was Saria, holding something similar to what Link was sleeping on. "If it'll help, you can use it." she offered, tossing it up to the hylian. She caught it with a quick thanks and headed back inside. Figuring it was for the best and the only way she'd get to sleep, she lye down near Link and rolled out the comforter quilt Saria gave her above her body and began to try to find a comfortable position against the floor, although she was pretty sure she'd end up in a different position by the time she woke up. The last thoughts she had in mind before dozing off were about the past of Link and what exactly it was that Saria wanted to tell them in the morning...

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

The sun trailed in through the lone window leaving sun beams against the back of the swordsman. He found himself adjusting mid-night, seeing as he noticed this time that the princess scooting closer to him. He let her lye on his arm as he folded it to rest his own head on the heel of his hand. He made sure to keep the rest of him securely separated from her so she wouldn't come up to any weird conclusions that morning. Being as it were, the time had passed and he'd woken up again, this time due to habit of waking up around daybreak. Even though he had made sure not to actually be in body contact with her, while they were sleeping, she'd moved closer yet again to the point where they could actually feel heat resonating between them. He sighed, bangs blowing a bit with the sudden burst of air as he contemplated just going back to sleep. No...no...those twins would never let he nor her live it down if they were to come and find them like this... Remembering the last he woke her, he thought to shake her before another thought came to mind. He simply pressed her cheek between his fingers, adding pressure little by little and pulling until her brows furrowed.

"May I assh why you're pinshing me?" she grumbled, eyes sliding open a bit to glare at him. He just blinked lightly at her in response. It was then that something began to bother her. Their faces were...waaaay too close... Come to notice it, she was lying on his arm too...and...they were almost in full body contact as it were... She shot up almost instantly, wondering why she, for the second night, found herself damn near cuddling up to the swordsman. "S-sorry! Really!"

Much as to last night again, she saw his face read confused. After that, he just shook his head and regained a sitting position, wiping his eyes a bit before stretching his arms up. _'For the love of the Goddess! Why doesn't he wear a shirt to sleep?' _she practically yelled in her head, again gazing at the way his muscles seemed to flex. As if a random act, he reached back and produced a white shirt, his undershirt, and slid it on after a second. Of course he would look towards her after a moment just to look confused again. He stood again, leaving the rest of his clothes on his bed but rummaging through his bag instead for a bottle and something else, and headed outside. Not even bothering to take the ladder, he hopped down and walked across the village towards the ever running stream and splashed his face a few times and he seemed to put some water in the bottle for something.

"Zelda..." came the same call as last night. The princess quickly went out and leaned over the railing to see Saria standing there sleepily. "Why are you two awake so early?" she mumbled. Walking back in and getting the quilt, she, in fact, took the ladder at met the little kokiri.

"Blame the earlier bird over there. He woke up around this time yesterday too..." both girls yawned, exhaling deeply ad trying to blink off the rest of their sleepiness. Noticing, Saria took the cover from Zelda and signaled her to meet Link over at the river. Shrugging, Zelda complied, following the girl over to the silent swordsman. Upon noticing the footsteps, he turned quickly just to see it was only them so he made nothing of it. Saria sat next to him as Zelda continued standing and she cleared her throat.

"I believe I told Zelda yesterday that I'd tell you two something intresting when you two were awake, correct?"

"Umm, yeah, what was it?" she questioned back. At this time, Link was beginning to redress his leg injury but just simply settled for listening between the two.

"Well, it came to my attention yesterday when you said Link was helping you through temples. I know where one is around here. The forest temple..." Even if it was only for a second, Link's eyes darted up in Saria's direction before looking back to his leg. Zelda just stared for a moment before regaining herself. She cleared her throat momentarily before asking:

"So...where is it?" It was then that Saria giggled.

"Would you believe that we were there yesterday? It's hard to get to though...you'd need something that could pull you up there..." it was then that she noticed what Link was doing. "Ah, what happened? And you still make that salve?"

"Oh...that happened when Link was fighting King Dodongo. Darunia was right, he didn't hurt it badly at all, mostly just a bad scrape..." the princess commented while looking at the wound herself. "And you're almost out of this stuff..." He shook his head at her and pointed back at his house. "More in your bag, huh?" He nodded once before looking at his leg once again. "Spread it evenly this time though..." he huffed and sat back on his hands, pushing the bottle towards her before giving her a dead-pan stare. "Honestly?" He shrugged at her and looked off, expression remaining unchanged. "Fine...fine..." she huffed back and grabbed the bottle. "Don't blame me if my hands are cold..." Saria just watching this with mixed amusement as Zelda added the medicine to the small wound. Being that she was still attuned to Link's demeanor, only she noticed the smal flinch when Zelda's hand made contact with his leg. Then something else caught her attention and she began to giggle causing the other two to look at her.

"What is it?" the hylian female asked, a bit conscious of it. Saria just smiled after that.

"You two seem to work together well. Well that and...this is the first time I've really seen him wearing something other than a green shirt..." As figured, her second comment threw off her first and Zelda just looked at him for a moment and shrugged.

"Well, I actually only met him a few days ago so I wouldn't get that reaction from him yet...but...it does look a bit off even so..."

"Ah, suppose it'd be the same if you weren't wearing your purple one I guess...but yes, let's go!" she chimed as they finished up the bandaging. After grabbing a few items from Link's house, they left their bags there to begin their trek to the woods to the temple...

**.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.**

"So here we are..." the green haired girl announced as they were now back where they'd first found her. "You have to get up there..." she pointed up past a tree. "So...how will you do this?" Link pulled out a little contraption that was blue and appeared to be made of steel. What was most noticeable about it was the sharp tip and the chain around it's hull. "What..."

"...is that?" Zelda finished. Without much warning, he grabbed the princess and fired it off, it's blade sinking into a tree branch and as a reaction to the retraction, yanked them up at an incredible speed. As they landed, both girls looked surprised as he looked as if that were the most normal thing in the world to do. "Warn me next time..." the hylian beside him sighed. A small laugh from Saria caught their attention and they looked down from there.

"Well, seems you're on the right track, I'll be sure to see you both later, okay?" she waved once more before heading back home.

"Well then...nothing to do but go forward, right?" she asked rhetorically, he did nothing but nod n response as they headed to the semi dark passageway ahead of them. Upon coming into the new space, it seemed eerily quiet. That was soon to be shattered by the howls of two wolfos as they appeared from the forest. "Cover your eyes!" A metal sigh before doing what she said, he threw an arm up over his eyes in quick defense from a bright flash that he knew only to be one thing...a deku nut...she must've grabbed the bag of them from his house. The two dog-like creatures froze in place a quick spin attack did them in. Now that the place was quiet, they could take a look around... Zelda watched Link climb a wall covered in a vine type substance, she wondering why exactly he as doing that in the first place but didn't think nor try to question it. After a moment or so, he was gone from her sights just to drop down behind her seconds later. "But-you were over **there**! How'd you get **here**?"

He sighed, holding onto the little key in his hand. Something told him to check there seeing as in his line of work there can be no stone unturned but whoever decided to put the key at the top of a tree outside of a temple is officially bat-shit insane in his book. Sliding the key into his pocket, he walked towards the main door of the temple, opening the door and stepping inside. upon the first things to notice was a hallway with a door at the other in. All but suddenly, Zelda latched onto his arm with nothing less than a whimpering noise. He looked at her, a bit more than surprised at her sudden reaction.

"...spiders...please...get rid of it..." she mumbled, stilling her voice a much as possible. Seeing as he still held the hookshot in his hand. He simply took aim and shot it, ridding the hall of it as it disappeared into blue flames. She let out a shaky breath before recomposing herself and letting him go. "Sorry...they just freak me out..." she refused to look at him, figuring he'd have a small smrk on his face if anything else, which of course, he did. It is slightly amusing that a girl who could face down a gigantic lizard could be frightened by something as simple as a spider. Then again, Skulltullas are bigger than normal, but still...

Taking this time, they walked into the next room. It seemed more of a hall with a couple of staircases like the one the were on but the middle was what was so intriguing. It seemed to be a mechanism of sorts and had four torches around them, flames in the colors of orange, green, blue and purple, all forming a square. Suddenly, the flames dissipated, each revealing to actually have been a spirit of sorts. The original flames went to the torches that they held and as the four went off i different directions, the mechanism lowered into the ground. Link, because of the ghosts teasing laughter, figured they needed whatever ever that thing was to get what they needed done so he decided that it was time to go on a ghost hunt... Seeing as there was a door right in front of them, he walked on, straight ahead, sighing to himself. The first think to greet them on the other side was a blue bubble, the flying skull quickly taken care of by a jab of the Master Sword. He continued to trudge through the new hall until he reached the other side. Upon the two walking into the new room, the door was locked behind them. Zelda sighed this time.

"The last this happened, you had to fight two lizards...what is it this time?" as if answering her question, two skeletons rose from the ground, sword and shield at the ready. "Huh...Stalfos..." she murmured to herself more than anyone else. Of course, since she didn't have a sword nor shield, they wouldn't focus on her unless push came to shove so all their attention was on Link at the moment. As the first attacked, he fended that off with a sword blow while quickly having to divert his attention to the one behind who lunged at him. As he turned around there came a blinding flash, both the others freezing in place. Taking advantage of a lovely situation, the swordsman beheaded both of them in a single sweep of the majestic blade. The two sunk back into the ground from which they came and from their death sites a chest was summoned. Being indifferent to things like that, he popped it open and leaned inside just to find...a small key. He nearly face-palmed at this but resisted the urge. Zelda just held a knowing smile. Link was going to loathe this journey to the fullest...

They headed to a door to the right of their current location and stepped through that door to be met with a giant deku baba. A couple of deku seed shots took care of that problem... Continuing about their way, they came to another wall covered in greenery. Again, Zelda froze up.

"Uh...Link...?" he looked to her, knowing what she was asking but also knowing he wasn't going to supply it to her. "C-could you...?" He promptly shook his head and pointed to her hands before taking a step towards the wall. "You want me to-?" she sighed before attempting to take aim, slightly angered that her hands kept shaking. He wondered something, fully aware that a skulltullas poison wasn't dangerous but it would suffice enough for what he was about to do.

He began to climb the wall as if the patrolling creatures weren't even there. One in particular caught Link in its sights but right before it could attack, a seed cut it off. Smirking to himself, the blond continued to climb seeing as Zelda was taking care of whatever came at him. When he reached the goal of a small tunnel like hole in the wall, he shoot off the hookshot very close to her, seeing as he knew it wouldn't stick in the ground. As it flew past her she caught onto the chain, and as it retracted, she was pulled up along with its return, nearly barreling into Link in the process but it simply knocked them over. Although he was silent, she could feel him chuckling underneath her. She growled irritably.

"Are you honestly gonna keep laughing at me like that?" she huffed while sitting upright, glaring at him straight in the face. As a response, he shrugged and removed her from his lap as he headed for the door, a thought crossing her mind as she wondered why she hadn't gotten off him herself but she shook that off. "And also, why do you seem to know where you're going in these places? You been here before or something?" He shook his head and proceeded in turning the knob, heading to a closed room with another flying skull inside. taking care of it easily with a shot and a slice, they proceeded into the next room, which turned out to be an open space much like the last one they were in. However, they were on a balcony with a Deku Baba, who seemed to take a liking to whoever stepped out of the princess took a couple shots at it, deeming the creature useless as it perished and they began to look around. "Hmm...what now...?"

All but suddenly she was grabbed as Link noticed a soft target in which the hookshot would sink into, effectively launching them across the gap between the floors. She exhaled a held breath when they landed, wondering what the hell was wrong with him before noticing she was standing on a switch.

"What...did I do...?" Snapping his fingers at her to catch her attention, the blonde then pointed to a well, the water seeming to lower by the second. "Huh...how are we supposed to get there-Link!" he looked back at her from his current position, which was climbing over the banister as it were. "What the freaking hell are you doing?" she shouted as if it would make him stop. He simply pointed down after swinging his legs over and sitting on the railing. "...water-no...don't you dare, don't you dare!" he smirked, not even taking it into consideration as he grabbed the princess around her torso with one arm and pushed them both off with the other. A smile of excitement could be seen on his face and Zelda clung to him with a slight shriek, suddenly being covered by his hand right before they hit the water...

"...I hate you right now..." she panted as they reached the edge of the pool. His smile remained nonetheless, knowing she wasn't serious. That was fun, no matter what she said or how much she disagreed. She looked up at him, again noting his hair looked light brown again and a slight grin played against her lips. Standing upright, she rung out her ponytail before yanking off his hat and doing the same. "Come on..." she placed it back and began walking towards the now empty well. He raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing more as he saw her descend the ladder. Mid ladder though, she stopped, staring dumbfounded at the hylian that just dropped past her at high speed, again with that smile on his face. Nearing the ground though, he snatch a rung of the ladder in time not to land hard, the cushioning on his gloves taking most of the impact. When she got down she resisted the urge to whack him upside the head, simply settling for a comment of "You just love jumping off things, don't you?". They progressed down the hall, collecting a small key from a chest and climbing up the grassy wall afterwards. After they got rid of another plant monster they stepped out a door into...the first room yet again. Hooking a quick right they walked to a door and used a small to to go into another room.

"Ugh! Freaking Skulltullas!" the swordsman sighed, shooting it with his hookshot and ridding the corridor of it. They walked into the next room, Zelda walking quicker than Link seeing as she reached the door first. She shot the bubble quickly as he caught up with her. Pointing up the ladder, they began to climb the first and then the second heading one corridor after another, sliding blocks along arrows on the floor (that seemed odd to be in an old temple in Zelda's opinion) and going up and down the floors until everything was finally in place and they could continue on. Getting in what felt like a room before something big, they finished off a blue bubble each and got to a door with a eye overhead. Link pulled out another key, making her wonder when exactly he picked these up, and he opened the door that lead to a twisted corridor. "There's...bad magic here..." she murmured, subconsciously stepping closer to the blonde man in front of her.

Looking at her for a second he continued on, stepping into the new room. Once there, they looked for the correct passage. Link figuring to jump across the platform, did so. As she was about to do so as well, she noticed an almost shocked look on his face. She blinked as he ran back towards her, leaping as far as he could to shove her out the way. She landed with a cry and glared up at him only to immediately notice he was now trapped under what looked to be a giant hand. By him lunging at her and being thrust down like that, his sword ended up out of reach as it clattered when they both fell. She stared, almost not knowing what to do in this situation. Link usually took care of the monsters mostly but he was trapped because of her. The hand clenched together, squeezing the swordsman inside its grip to the point of him yelling out. As surprising as it was, the hand began to head back towards the ceiling as he glared at it for the earlier pain. She stared wide eyed, afraid he'd be taken away before she remembered that even in this situation, she wasn't as helpless as she thought.

She closed her eyes and focused on her hands for a moment as a fireball was conjured and with quick aim, she lunged it at the hand, causing it to writhe and burn, in turn, forcing it to drop the man it held captive. As it disappeared, he landed with a bit of an audible thud. Running over to him, she scanned him with panic clearly evident on her face.

"I-I'm sorry! It was my fault for not paying attention! Did I hit you? Are you okay? Link?" in all the flustered babble that was princess Zelda at the moment, he cracked an eye open at her while attempting to sit up, although he had to push her away to do so. When he finally up-righted himself, he folded his legs and rested his forehead against the flat of his hand. "I'm sorry... I really should be more alert than that...you keep getting hurt because of me...maybe I should just quit while we-re ahe-ow!" She winced at the pluck she got to her forehead. Clasping it quickly, she blinked at him almost childishly. "W-what? Are you mad at me? I could understand that..." she then looked a bit dejected. He simply smiled at her, much to her surprise as he pet her head once again before standing and retrieving the discarded sword. She sat there, clearly surprised. _'How did I do a good job? I got him caught up in the first place...it was only natural I should help him out of a mess I made...'_ then it hit her. At first she didn't do a thing and complained at the first thing they ever did and now along with him saving her so many times, she finally saved him for once. That caused her to smile, even if it was small as she joined him in hopping the platforms.

**.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.**

In the next room however, there was a hole, mid-floor as well as something annoying by the breed of stalfos waiting on them there. Deciding to stay out of the way, she stepped back and allowed Link to be rid of the first one. Then a platform lowered with a good and bad effect. Good effect, it plugged the hole in the floor. Bad effect? Two new stalfos came along with it. He began to attack the first as a ball of fire attacked the other from behind. As they were both finished off, a sparkling trail of light made a chest appear. Leaning into it, he stood up holding a...bow and quiver, looking the weapon over to check if it was indeed usable. "Wooow...hey, Link. Odd question. When we're done with this place, you think we can stop back home? My bow is there...I don't know why I didn't get it the last time we were there..." He nodded before heading out the next door. Similar to the room they came from, it had a staircase leading up instead of down. The odd feature about this room was the paintings. In the earlier rooms, they were blank, black rather but there was a picture of the ghost they'd seen earlier on this one. As they neared it, it disappeared with taunting laughter.

"...what...just happened?" as they turned around, the ghost was now on the painting in front of them at a distance. Taking a chance, he shot an arrow only to see the picture dissipate into flames as the laughter ensued. "Oh...that laugh is gonna haunt me... he chuckled, turning to notice the ghost back in the original picture before it disappeared with the echoing giggles yet again. They were apparently too close to that frame. It'd never stay there at this rate... "Link, look!" he turned at her call just to see another painting over the stairs and he shot that one down. Even when it got it, the laughter kept up. Remembering there were only three frames in the halls, he turned toward the one closest to them, the only one there and course it was there. As that one was shot, it decided to become a literal solid poe and flew downstairs. Knowing why, Link stepped down them, awaiting whatever it wanted. As he got down there, it disappeared, it's torch the only thing visible as it charged at him. Again, that fireball belonging to no one but Zelda smashed into the clear space, the ghost slightly shrieking before laughing again.

"Ghosts got nothin on magic I see..." Changing its target, the orange poe sister attacking the princess just to be still blocked by a hylian shield. First it was sliced with a sword, then before it had the chance to disappear, it was shot with another fireball, double the damage of it being invisible. As if to preserve itself, the ghost turned clear once more just to be take out by a fireball and as she disappeared, a chest showed up. Link shooed Zelda up the stairs as he collected what was inside. "This place is...strange...I wonder what else we'll go through..."

_.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-._

"I regret ever asking that question..." she grumbled, Link having no clue what she was talking about. First off, after the first poe sister, the second was nothing but a remake. Then they had to do the twisted corridors again and randomly had to do a puzzle, which was more Link pushing and Zelda standing on the stage- like platform going "To the left! Not yours, mine!" causing him to glare at her with the thought of 'Be friggin specific' floating around and other things before a fight ensued. Then the last poe sister decided to straight up challenge them, in a way. Sure she fought head on but she made copies to do it. After that, the elevator platform came up again, which lead to another room which they had no clue about at first until she leaned against the wall and the room decided to turn on her. Literally. After they figured that out they began walking to the boss room with the big key in hand, also leading to Zelda's moody behavior. "That was aggravating.." Unlocking the door, Link chuckled as they both then stepped in the room.

It was dark seeing as the floor was blue of night and the walls were like the green of the forest. There were paintings on the wall of a path, each painting being the same, as they tried to progress further in the room, they were barred by an iron gate and Link suddenly pulled Zelda closer to him, sensing a presence behind them. They saw nothing less than a ghostly man, suspected to be gerudo by the height of him on a just as ghostly black steed adorned in midnight armor that had bladed spikes lining it, and a mane as red as fire. It bucked at it,s owner's command, the man atop it grinning like a madman before it was covered with a mask and both he and his horse began to rise in the air and rode off into one of the pictures. Zelda was beyond surprised, stunned even but soon snapped out of it as Link shoved the bow at her, deeming her with more use of it than he at the moment.

Both pairs of blue eyes darted around, looking for the source of dark laughter and an arrow flew off in a direction, piercing the phantom just as he was about to exit a picture. He couldn't help but smirk about it. Even though she was scared, she still had one helluva shot. This happened twice more before the horse abandoned him into one of the paintings, the man himself now floating around the room in sporadic manner, all but suddenly pulling out a staff and thrusting a ball of energy at his attacker. She cowered but to her surprise, she was never hit, the ball being repelled by the light of the sword of evil's bane as Link swung to deflect the blow. It hit the phantom as it took it by surprise, Link wasting no time in subduing him with a barrage of strikes. Suddenly, the ghost gerudo flew up, again charging energy to have it reflected back at him as the same thing that happened before, happened again as if it were deja vu. The ghost thrashed about as if overwhelming pain before a final shout rang out and it burst out into blue flames.

"We did it!" she cheered, latching o to his arm smiling. Though it was small, he smiled back, generally amused with her happiness. That familiar blue light, a warp to the outside perhaps, shone within the room. Since she already had it in her grasp, she pulled him forward by the arm. "Let's go!" And with that, they both stepped into the light...

**.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.**

Once she opened her eyes, she was confused. She was in a blue room, seeming that whatever they were currently perched on was floating in the nothingness of air. She was faced toward a green platform that resided directly in front of her. Then something clicked. Link...he didn't seem to be around. Or he was and her senses were thrown off by this place. She began to look around.

"Link?"

"Sssh, ssh..." a familiar voice cooed. "He's behind you. He can't be awake in this place..." She glanced behind her and just as the voice told her, he was there, seeming to sleep peacefully. "Hello Zelda, I see you two did a good job." The princess turned to see not other than Saria standing at the green pedestal, smiling at them with her arms out to her sides. "I think I should re-introduce myself now that you know. I'm Saria the Kokiri and the Sage of the Forest Temple."

"But...how...you knew?" she stammered a bit, not really knowing what to say. The green haired girl giggled.

"Of course but we can't just tell you who we are. Seeing as you passed through this temple, I'll give you this..." It looked to be a bracelet except it had a charm on it that was green and had a symbol inscribed on it. "It's in that form to be more discreet. Link barely notices things like jewelery, so it'll help and every time you bond with a sage, their symbol will be added as well..." It got quiet for a moment as Zelda stared at it, observing it from a few angles as it dangled from her wrist. "Hey Zelda, can you promise me something?"

"Hmm?" she questioned back while looking up, "What is it?"

"If he...ever decides to talk...could you bring him back? I know it's a bit selfish and maybe even childish but I really...want to hear his voice again..." At first, she could only respond with a blink, then a smile.

"Sure." she giggled, "No problem." Saria beamed at this then waved.

"So then, I'll see you two later!"

"Yeah, see you soon."

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

Upon coming into the normal world again, they appeared in front of the deku tree. Not knowing where she was was only one reason for her to stay put. The other being that Link was still out cold. Deciding to take a break, she sat down, adjusting his head to her lap before leaning against the great tree. She closed her eyes before a sudden urge to get the musical instrument out hit her. Taking it out, she took a breath before starting to play the lullaby her mother made for her. She didn't know how long she was playing that song but the veil of sleep began to cover her. She guessed she was more tired that she thought and shrugged, placing the little flute like instrument in her side bag before letting her head hang and dozing off herself.

"Hey...Saria...you think we should leave them there?" The brunette girl piped up since they were in the clear. The three girls of kokiri had been watching for a while after she'd started playing since the music drew them there.

"They look awfully comfy over there anyways..." the blond added, then looked over to the green haired girl.

"Yeah...it's fine. Here they have the deku tree's protection anyway. Besides...it's a good idea to let them rest. Come on, let's go back." the twins shrugged as the followed the forest sage back to their town to let the two heroes get a little well deserved rest under the watch of the Deku Tree...

A/N: Ah, funny thing...Ganon isn't in this story but phantom ganon is XDD just didn't say his name. It's, what, 6 a.m. as I'm finishing this up and who knows what time when I actually submit this but ah well. I was in the mood to type this story. I know I need to update on my other ones but...for some reason, I'm not feelin the vibe with it :/ *sounds like a hippie* XDD I had fun with the wall master lol but those things really do piss me off when playing the game...just as much as the floor masters in windwaker...OOH! Out of pure boredom and lack of inspiration for my other stories, I could maybe do a little windwaker story XDD would that be nice? (i loves tetra although she has aim worth shit...freaking princess...) ANYWAY! I'll stop rambling and tell me what you think about that idea. And on another note, if there's any tos fans that don't mind yaoi, I'm starting a new story with Emil and Richter. (that other story is just straight smut...) I wonder how people'll feel about that too? Wait...didn't I say I'd stop rambling? Whoops...ah well...please leave me a review!

~Ruru out


	6. Home for a Moment

A gentle breeze passed through the leaves of the Great Deku tree, a few blowing off and landing scattered in the area. One in particular brushed across a hylian nose before coming to a rest between his eyes. The initial touched caused a small sneeze, waking him from his slumber. He gave a small yawn before brushing the greenery away and opening his eyes...just to find Zelda leaning over him. Although a bit surprised, he didn't react as such seeing as that would wake her up. He sat up, moving around her then stood, stretching out to the setting skies.

Then he remembered something about her wanting to go home. Quickest way would be back to the forest to the Goron's place and down from there... Seeing as she was already in a sitting position, he crouched down, shifting her unto his back, something not completely unfamiliar, and carried her through the village. He'd gathered their things quickly and was just about to leave when he was stopped by no other than the path-blocker Mido...

"Hey, Link!" the blond placed a quick finger to his own lips, shushing the kokiri. That doesn't mean he'd listen... "Are you leavin'? Y'know...without telling anyone?" all the boy got was a dead-panned stare."...everyone really does miss you...I...I mean..." it got quiet for a moment before he just blurted out "Come back again sometime!" Link couldn't resist a small smile at that but it was left a bit unattended as she shifted against him. He signaled the shush again. Mido, deciding to listen this time, closed his mouth quickly, glancing up at the girl on the others back. "...and if you can, bring her back too!" he added, whispering this time. The warrior shifted their belongs against his shoulder before leaving, giving his once bully a quick nod before heading into the Lost Woods...

.-+Z.e.L.d.A.+-.

Link couldn't ever remember a time he shushed people **that** much. Surprisingly, the goron city was quiet enough but once he got to Kakiriko...it seemed as if that place and Castle Town were made to wake people up. The builders in the side town were yelling and complaining. The cuccos kept crowing. Those two idiots at the front were laughing **and** crying. Then Castle Town...the only two people that weren't irking him was Darling and Honey, and that was only due to them occupying each other's mouths (which he cringed at. They barely seem to even split for air...). And although he would never do it, that dog made him want to kick it...it seemed to follow him while barking on purpose...

He finally got to the actual castle...just to have everyone salute them back... A quick glare shut everyone up until they realized why. A couple of the butlers came up to ask for the bags, which he decided he would rather die without at the moment because they'd been killing his shoulder for a while now. A maid decided to step in and show him to her room since it was dark out at this point. He followed, looking around as they made their way through corridors, halls and a flight of stairs until they got to their destination. She helped him place her back gently and once she was laid down, he ended up leaving the room.

He was tired of walking today but for some reason he couldn't sit still. For a couple hours he ended up just wandering around the castle grounds, just observing the nightlife of the place, which was actually still pretty busy. He ended up all the way down in the courtyard before long. Even though it was the technical center 'Courtyard' it seemed more like a secret hideout of sorts. It was surrounded in white wall and had a view of certain parts of the inside. Walking around the flowers and up the stairs, he just sat there staring up at the skies until he found himself dozing off not soon after.

**.+Z.e.L.d.A+.**

The girl on the other hand, woke up with a start. She didn't have a bad dream or anything but she ended up popping up quickly. She glanced out the window, noting that it had to have been way past midnight. Then something else struck her. She hopped out of bed quickly and went into the halls to get to the first person she could find. Coming across a maid, she stopped her.

"If you don't mind...could you answer a few things for me?"

"U-uh, sure your highness!" she quickly replied. Said princess sighed for a moment.

"Do you know of the time?"

"Uh...I believe it would be almost three in the morning." she sounded a bit unsure but was overall sure she was close.

"...how did I get here?"

"That swordsman."

"...what..." she wasn't literally asking that time but was more of thinking about it herself. _'Had I really been that tired that she hadn't noticed him carrying her? But...that's nearly a day's trip from there to here...I don't think I've been sleeping for that long...that can't be possible...'_

"Well, when he arrived here, he had you on his back and the bags across the shoulder you weren't sleeping on. We didn't really understand why he brought you back though..."

"Really..." she agreed until it struck her. "Oh! Maybe to get my bow and quiver? I told him I wanted to come and get it but...the situation I said that in was ridiculous. I wouldn't have figured he remembered that..."

"Maybe he makes mental notes like you do?" the worker offered. The princess in turn shrugged.

"I dunno... Do you know where he is anyway?"

"He was said to disappear after leaving you in here. He's most likely around somewhere. Sorry I wasn't of help."

"But you were. Thank you. See you sometime." And with that, the princess was off. Doing eliminations in her head of where he wouldn't be likely, although she had the thought he could be in the library somewhere she basically concluded somewhere outside. Starting to run she crossed the stairs and headed past the dining hall and music hall. She rounded a few corners and was about go right into the meeting hall when a flash of yellow caught her attention. Skidding, albeit a bit clumsily, to a stop, she went back to the window and sighed. Yes. The thing she saw was in fact, blonde hair. _'Even at night he stands out...but it helps.'_ she mused in her head, now knowing exactly where to go.

Out the door and through the decorative shrubbery, she got to the inner garden quickly. Arriving under the arch, she slowed to a saunter, stepping around the garden to the small staircase. Now standing directly in front of him, she crouched down, staring at him a bit silently with a small thought along the lines of _'So this is what it takes to make him sleep in a shirt?'_ Her hand idly drifted to his cheek, brushing over it lightly. She retracted it once he flinched. Of course by law of gravity she nearly tumbled down the stairs...if it weren't for a certain someone catching her arm and yanking her back up.

At this point, she was freaking out. It wasn't the fact that he'd woken up suddenly. Not at all. It wasn't the fact that he'd grabbed her. Definitely not that either. Surely it wasn't the fact that he pulled her to safety. What was wrong with her? It was the fact that she was semi-cradled in his arms as he looked down at her, clearly sleepy through clouded over blue eyes yet focused enough to make her nervous. Her face reddened involuntarily, her line of sight stuck and just as straight as his was as she slightly tried to back out of his hold.

"U-uhm...s-sorry..." she mumbled as his gaze began to sharpen. He raised a brow at her, letting her go slowly to make sure she had a bearing on her balance. Standing up for a moment, she noticed a flustered bunch of maids staring at her from the window. She shooed them away, although she knew they weren't leaving, and she took a seat next to him, looking straight up at the sky. "I'm surprised you got in here..." a light smile briefly graced her features as she thought back. "This place was like my safe haven...it **was** my safe haven...still is." Pointing back towards the window she added: "And only those few knew where to find me. I often fell asleep out here like you did and woke up either with a blanket or back in my room. Depended on the time of day really..."

He looked to her during her remembrance, lacing his hands together behind his head and leaning back to stare at the moon. He couldn't help a small smile either while listening to her small talk. Although he was used to dead silence at all times, hearing her speak to him normally was kind of...nice. Usually everyone would figure he was either cold or rude and just not say anything but it seems like she wasn't the type to think that way. Since she was a bit cheery her voice had a bit of pep in it but not enough to be annoying since she was still a bit tired herself.

"Dear goddess...ever since earlier I feel like all my energy's gone..." she sighed, leaning back as he was, closing her eyes as well. Now that she'd stopped talking, she could hear the grass whistling against the wind and the sound of breezing leaves through the trees. She smiled, seeing as she loved things like this even if she didn't seem the type to people. However, she didn't note she had drifted off listening to the music of nature.

.+Z.e.L.d.A+.

There was a sound that kept going off. Seeing as it was as steady as a heartbeat but too loud, she reasoned they were footsteps. Turning around she saw the King of Yule, Daphnis Neasden, but something was a bit odd. Why was he so big?

"Ah, Zelda! There you are!" All but suddenly, she was up and in his arms. As he walked towards the mirror, she saw it. He wasn't big, she was just a child. "Look here! You are going to be this kingdom's finest ruler, just like your father."

"Just like father huh...?" she asked out of her control. She didn't like that. Why could she not control herself in this...apparition of some sort? But she seemed to be remembering things as they happened. Before that could even be answered, that was warped away and she was in the vast study hall of the castle, a person she recognized as her late tutor standing over her.

"Don't look at me, do your work correctly or you'll stay here until it is done properly!" she snapped. Zelda huffed, grumbling something under her breath. "What was that? Not only is that improper but it is extremely rude.

"It's only rude if you knew what I said..." she grumbled back. The girl herself nearly laughed until she remembered what happened next.

"Such a smart mouthed, unruly girl! You'll never be any type of proper princess...I don't know why I bother with you! If you weren't the King's daughter..." the little girl her ran from the room after that but as for her...it seemed as if some type of weight had been added to her as she slightly crouched. _'W...what?'_ Suddenly, the background warped again and she stood in the training grounds with a white haired woman who looked ready for combat. She wielded a wooden sword though, just as well as a preteen Zelda did. The attacks came quick and precise, knocking the girl a ways back with a cry.

"Princess...how do expect to protect your kingdom when you protect yourself?" she sighed. Her younger self was nearly in tears at this point.

"I'm not a fighter, Impa! This won't work so can we please stop?"

"Unfortunately, you will have to be so, no... Now stand your ground and keep your guard up. Let's go." the Shiekah woman answered back, traces of regret in her voice. Zelda grimaced, dropping to her knees. She felt so heavy it was ridiculous. All but suddenly, voices began to fill her head.

"Are they sure about **her**...?"

"Will **she** really be our next ruler?"

"What an **odd** girl..."

"Such a **tomboy** princess..."

"I **doubt** she could do it..."

"Such a **nuisance**..."

"Shut up!" she screamed in the darkness of her dream, tears cresting her eyes as she had to place her hands down to avoid hitting the floor with the mass she was feeling. Then she finally realized. It wasn't weight she was feeling. It was the pressure everyone had put on her. Wether on purpose or not, people placed her under it in droves. "Shut up, shut up, just **shut up**!" After she screamed those words, the voices hushed to a mere lull as a new sound was introduced. Footsteps. Steady and strong. She could barely look up at who it was. They seemed to be male with white pants and brown boots from what she could manage but that could be half the kingdom. At least she thought that until they came to a halt in front of her and knelt down. Green. That forest green she grew to recognize for the past week. It was Link. He just sat there, not doing a thing to the point where it unnervered her. "What? What do you want...with me like this? You gonna make fun of me now too?"

She felt a sharp tap against her brow as soon as it left her. He flicked her forehead again. She grasped it with one hand, finally able to look at him completely. He was frowning. She probably knew it had something to do with that comment but why would he frown about it? Now she was confused as his expression changed to a smile. Not a fake one or one of teasing but an actual smile similar to the one she'd seen on him before. Switching from crouching to a kneel he leaned closer to her, wrapping an arm around her and patting her head with his free hand.

"W...what? How did I do a good job? I didn't..." he shook his head, standing up in front of her. Slowly, he held his hand out to her. As she took it, she felt the weight ease off. She stared, highly confused at this. She felt nearly fine at the moment. As she turned around, behind her seemed dark where all the other voices were slightly trailing from and when she turned back, Link looked completely normal. He pulled her up and signaled for her to come with him. Then she understood it. He never pressured her into things, just a gesture she could choose to follow or go along with. She didn't have to be **perfect**. Then she stood there. "I don't have to be…" and with that, it all went white.

The girl herself popped up. Where had she fallen asleep? Well she was in her room now, somehow beyond her. She leaned out the window looking around at the kingdom then to the castle grounds and sighed. Even though he didn't really seem like it, Link was a busy body. If you don't see him he's off doing something.

"Maybe **that's** why he chose this type of job…" she thought aloud. The thought was humorable and it did make since. She'd just ask later. Just like the night before, that bold bright yellow stood out over in front of the stables and yet she couldn't really make out what he was doing. Shrugging, she headed out the room until she was stopped by:

"P-Princess! You have to dress yourself properly!" a maid squeaked out. Zelda sighed. It was just a sleeper, why so embarrassed? Shaking her head, she turned and walked back into her room just to come out a moment later in her tunic and pants. She didn't feel like putting her hair back into a ponytail at the moment so the maid would have to wait until later. Before she could be stopped again she made a quick trot down the stairs and a brisk run to the door, opening it and closing it as quickly as she could. Knowing the castle grounds was definitely a plus she decided as she cut through the bushes and ran along a hidden path in the decorative forestry. In a matter of minutes she emerged near the rear of the palace, right off her destination.

"Link!" He blinked and turned to look back at her as well as the man he was facing off against. But things in motion stay in motion which resulted in the man smacking the warrior in the back of the head square on with a wooden sword. He hissed, crouching down and covering his head in a futile attempt to stop his head from throbbing.

"Sorry man! Couldn't stop. You okay?" the man asked. He wanted to laugh though. He really, **really **wanted to laugh but since the man in front of him had the power and skill to kill him on the spot he decided against it. The princess however giggled her way over to them. Of course that earned her a glare from the swordsman on the ground.

"You okay?" now observing the angry look, she pulled off his hat and looked over it. "Not a scratch there. Stop seething." Turning to the other she simply asked: "You two were training?"

"Ah well…I was, he's not. I was training against the dummy until I saw him looking bored and walking around. I asked if he'd mind and he didn't so…"

"Huh…"

"He's way out of the league of knights. That, sadly, was the first hit I got on him this whole morning…" he rubbed his head sheepishly before offering Link a hand. With his help and the princess, he rose from the ground, dusting off his pants and picking up the semi-harmless weapon. "Shall we continue?"

"I'm afraid not." She cut in. Both males looked to her slightly confused. "Please excuse us but I have to steal him away from you. We have a previous agreement, arrangement and appointment, isn't that right?" she blinked up at him innocently enough but the way she decided to cling to his arm sent the man a slightly different message. His face pinkened lightly as he sighed and held the sword out to him. Taking it silently, he watched them walk off towards the castle in slight awe of the implied situation. Well, at least the one in his mind… "Wonder why he was staring like that…"

As a reaction, he shrugged, catching her attention more so than usual because she was actually connected to him at the moment. An urge to squeeze his arm came and she quickly shook it off. Sure she saw them before and were held by them but actually purposely touching them was a different thing…not to mention it would do nothing but promise a weird stare from him for sure. Of course whether she noticed it or not he was already staring at her strangely. She was asking for it after all. They made it up to her room in a matter of moments and began gathering their things when she walked past her vanity just to realize something.

"I forgot about my hair!" she dropped her bag in place and quickly dug out a brush. From this position, she could see the face of thee swordsman staring at her blankly. He didn't care if her hair was down or not, she rushed him away from something that was a decent time killer just to end up sitting down and doing her hair. "Stop giving me that look. I'll be done in a second." He held up one finger then raised a brow to her. "Not literally. Stop distracting me or I'll never finish." She teased. He scoffed before picking up the bags and stepping outside her door. "…why can he never sit still?"

Instead of a second, seven minutes later she'd joined him out at the castle gate, waiting for it to move out of their way so that they could continue the journey. Link, continuing with his apparent impatience streak, stepped through it when it was open enough and entered Hyrule field, hooking a quick left towards a bridge across the moat a little walk away. She followed him quickly, noticing that Death Mountain looked…strange. The sky above it looked dark as if it would erupt at any second. A quick trip through Kakiriko and jog up the trail got them back to the Goron City as planned but to their surprise the place was deserted. All except one lone goron rolling along the middle trail of the city. Before he even had the chance to do something reckless, Zelda grabbed the male by the arm and towards the stairs. Right as they exited the staircase the little boulder went bumbling past. They both huffed at that, seeing as either they chased him or they waited until he came back around again. Zelda surely was going to chase a rolling goron…being pulled by one is enough to let you know how fast they could go.

"H-hey!" she yelled as it past them up yet again. This happened twice more until the male hylian was satisfied. As it rolled around again he pulled up a bomb plant and rolled in towards the rock creature. Of course, the explosion startled it into stopping as it looked around for who attacked it. Looking up at them, he proclaimed:

"How could you do that to me? Are you trying to take me away too?" He suddenly stood up, putting on a brave face before shouting, "Tremble before me! I will take you down just as brother Link, Hero of Gorons would!" Link's expression took a mix of irritated, embarrassed and angry while Zelda couldn't hold back a smirk.

"You're a hero of gorons now, huh?" that earned her a glare. Suddenly the child stood, looking at him closely.

"What? **You're **brother Link? So you must be the Dodongo buster and hero! And you are sister Zelda!" he added, now smiling at the fact he wasn't in danger but actually around the people he needed.

"I'm an only child…" she answered, out of response of 'sister'. "Well…you know who we are but who are you?"

"My dad's name is Darunia. You remember him right?"

"How could we forget…" they both winced, remembering the oh-so-loving "hugs" they got the other day.

"But yeah! Dad told me I had to be brave like you! Even your names are cool, I love em! You're a hero to us gorons. I'm so glad I could meet you! Could you give me your autograph? Sign it: To my friend, prince of the gorons."

"Wai-wai-wait a minute here!" she interrupted quickly as the rock boy was going into a slight fangasm. "Where is Darunia anyway? We were supposed to meet him…"

"Oh…Right…this isn't a good time to ask for this… Link! Please help everyone!" As the goron continued he began to tear up, causing the two hylians to look to each other before sighing. "My dad went to the fire temple. There's a dragon inside there! If you don't hurry, even dad'll get eaten by the dragon!" Not being able to hold in anymore, he began crying profusely. They looked on for a moment to see if he'd stop, just to find out he wouldn't. Shifting his weight over, Link nudged the girl catching her attention. He forwarded toward the sobbing creature and she frowned.

"Why?" was all she asked. With a small smirk, he brushed his thumb and forefinger across his lips. "Your lips are sealed, huh?" a small nod. She sighed, crouching down a bit. "Hey, hey…why don't you tell us a little about this problem if you want us to help…we need to know about the dragon and the gorons…"

"W-Well…" he sniffled so that he could at least talk straight. "A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain. He was scary…he even…ate gorons… With a huge hammer the hero of gorons- the one before you- he beat the dragon! It's said that it was trapped in the lava, and I know it's a true story even though it's a legend! I know because me and dad are the descendants of that hero!" he started to hiccup before slightly crying again. She looked up to her partner, him shrugging in response. Although he grew up in a village of never-aging children, he was apparently no good with them. She reached out and touched his head, petting lightly at the stone-like surface.

"So why is everyone gone?"

"Everybody was taken to the fire temple. When dad went out, the first gorons that went there somehow freed the dragon and demanded they bring the rest of the village there as sacrifices to redeem his honor. All of them will be eaten. Dad was furious when he came back and told me to wait for you and give you these in case you came. Please help him! He's trying to save everyone by himself!" She looked to Link again just to find him staring at the goron as if that was the stupidest thing he'd heard. Well…considering it was the gorons that **they** met it might not have been that smart to try to save the others…

"But that's the problem! We don't know where that is and your father was supposed to tell us…"

"I know that. He said to move the statue in his room and what he told me to give you is also in there. Go change and hurry to save dad and the others!"

"…Change?"

"Yes! Hurry!" Tired of being rushed, they went into the chief's room to find…red clothes. "Those are Goron Tunics. Without them you'd burn inside the Fire Temple. I'll leave it to you brother and sister!" and with that, he left. The warrior scratched his head for a moment then sighed while looking the one that he guessed to be his. He shed his belt and lifted off his green shirt, replacing it with the red one, Zelda doing the same with her own purple hooded tunic.

"Oh wow, this one has a hood too…so that means…" taking off his hat and placing the red on his head, she giggled. "They had a hat for you too. Hmm…" He raised a brow at her. She seemed to be contemplating something. "Saria's right…you look funny in something other than green…" A scoff came from him as he strapped his weapon and shield back on. Laughing, she folded their clothes and sat them on the table next to their bags, waiting on whatever Link would do next. Flexing his fingers, he grabbed the statue and began pulling. It didn't budge at first until the sound of pebbles crumbling went off and it began to slide towards him. Immediate heat flooded out of the new opening, causing them to wince. "Well…let's just get this over with…"

A/N: lol would you call this filler? Gah…I just wanted to take a break from (attempting) to do my commissions…I got SA styles piled up and they're tedious as hell to do… anyway, anyone notice Zelda likes taking off Link's hat? XDD didn't notice that until a while ago but I find it funny I kept doing that by accident. But yeah, fire temple in the next chapter, be looking out!

~Ruru out


	7. Going into Fire

If walking into the fire temple alone didn't give them a bad feeling about the place, the bridge over lava did a good job of it. The first place with a bridge over lava turned out to have a lava dwelling creature that they had to fight in a room filled with lava itself and a fire breathing lizard. Case being, seeing lava was apparently **not** a good sign for them.

"_Over here, princess..._" a quiet voice called. It was familiar and yet she didn't know it well.

"Link...did you...hear that?" she mumbled back. It was bad enough that alone made her paranoid but it was worse because whatever that was was addressing her directly. He looked at her, as if she wasn't serious. Judging by her expression afterward, he simply shook his head. That did it. She officially wanted out of this cave...now...

"_Zelda...please...come __**this**__ way..._" it called again. She turned towards the direction of the voice, seeing nothing but a huge boulder.

"...what?" he followed her line of sight, taking out a bomb and tossing it at the rock structure. As expected, it broke apart, her turning to him quickly as if he were insane. He simply tipped his head in that direction, telling her to go on with whatever was bothering her. She sighed. She didn't need any distractions. Cautiously walking over to the recently demolished site, she noticed that there was now a cave. Due to him knowing about things like these, he figured out what it was and frowned as the girl took a few steps towards the opening. "What is it?"

He just shook his head while pulling his cap over his ears on the way through the darkness. He knew what was in there and it always left his ears ringing... Now in decent lighting, she recognized the place to be the fairy fountain but that also confused her. She then shrugged it off. There didn't only have of be one of them... After stepping into the wading pool, she pulled out the ocarina and played the few keys just to be met by that shrill laughter she'd first heard in the forest. Both hylians winced at that noise.

"Hello Silent Swordsman. Princess of Hyrule. I see you have heard my call to you..." she smiled, directing her gaze towards the other female in the room. She stepped forward, like the last time and the large fairy floated down to her. This spell is one of protection...may it keep you safe. This spell is called Naryu's Love..." with another small kiss to her forehead, the information of the ancient magic flowed into her and granting her a new ability. This time since he expected it, he caught onto the girl before she fell over of her own accord. "If you grow weary, please don't hesitate to come here and let the fairies replenish you." she smiled before leaving with the outrageous laughter.

"Ugh...can they start with my ears?" she grumbled, adjusting to the dizziness better this time than the last. He shook his head, again shifting her to his back as he left the cave and went to the actual entrance of the fire temple. He stepped upon a small alter, similar to the one in the church at Hyrule Castle, and now that he thought about it also the Forest Temple, he continued walking ahead through a hall to a small room with nothing more than a downward opening and a ladder. She stared down it warily as he stood atop the opening looking at it blankly. "Please don't..."

Before she could even take into account the new found smile on his face, they were plummeting down the narrow area at high speed. As well as being dropped down goddess knows how many feet they were also plunged in darkness. Her, out of control of any of it was about to grip onto him tightly but for some reason it didn't bother her as much as falling normally would. She pondered if that was the actual reason he like jumping from high places. Without freaking out, it actually wasn't that scary and it made you feel airy as the wind rushed past. Knocked out of her thoughts by the jolt of him grabbing one of the ladder rungs, she caught onto him to steady herself as he lowered down down the last few steps. He himself was surprised to see that she was smiling when he took a look back at her.

"Don't look so surprised." she laughed, "I think I'm starting to get used to you." A partial chuckle from him along with the shake of his head as he started forward, holding her up with one hand and having his shield up with the other. As a precaution, she now had the bow and arrow ready as they looked around a new room. A staircase that led to three statues of sorts with flames in the mouth of them. Though at first he was walking casually, he instantly turned, facing a fire bat and not a second later it was shot through. "Come on, lets keep going..." she goaded playfully. Having a reaction similar to earlier on, he opened a door to the left finding someone extremely familiar on the other side.

"Who's there?" the voice bellowed from the other side. After a second or so he answered his own question. "Is that you Link?"

"Darunia?" Zelda called back over the room, leaning a bit over Link to make sure she was correct.

"And Zelda? It really is you two! As much as I'd like to talk right now I can't. There is trouble on Death Mountain again. Volvagia has returned! It demands my people as sacrifices!"

"So we've heard...but what are you doing?"

"I have to stop it! It wants to make examples out of us before moving on to the rest of Hyrule and I cannot let that happen. It would be demolished to nothing but a fiery wasteland if it gets what it wants! I will go ahead to try and seal up the evil dragon..."

"...wait, what?" she shouted back, watching his expression falter a bit. That wasn't a good sign if even he was being doubtful.

"I am a bit concerned because I don't have the legendary hammer but Link...and Zelda...I'm asking you to do this as my sworn family... While I'm trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people! The prisoners cells are in the other direction from where I'm going, I'm counting on you two..."

"Wha-wait! We can help you first **then** get them out!" he glanced back to her before continuing through the door. "Darunia!" and that was the last they saw of him as the door slammed shut and locked behind him. "That idiot! We're here to help him! Why's he going off on his own like that? It's extremely reckless..." he rolled his eyes and headed for the platform the rock king was forwarding to. With a running start, he barely managed to latch on to the end of the ledge, realizing he forgot to take into account her weight this time. "Speaking of reckless! Goddesses!"

She herself had also grabbed the ledge when she noticed them plummeting. All of a sudden he braced his legs against the wall and positioned himself in a slight crouch. He signaled her to climb up and instead of being stupid and asking while they hung over (yet another) pit of lava, she managed to place each foot against his shoulder and hoisted herself up, quickly going to help him up from that.

"You ok?" he looked to her, nodded and then pointed back to her. "Uh...I guess I'm fine. Let's keep going. I'm sure you can handle if I slip..." she laughed at the blank face he gave her after that. Once they got across the other two, they opened the cell that held one of the kidnapped gorons.

"Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?" it asked a bit slowly. Zelda smiled lightly with a nod. After a glance around, he leaned a bit closer. "I'll tell you a secret for saving me!"

"Really now?" she inquired. Considering it was a goron that wasn't Darunia, she slightly doubted it was actually useful information...

"In order to get to the room that Darunia went in, you have to do something about the pillar in the ceiling. Find a room that leads above the ceiling right away, ok?" and with that, he hobbled off. She blinked in actual awe that it actually told them something that they didn't know. Turning towards the blond one, she smirked.

"Shall we go?"

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

"Link...do you...know how **stupid**...this **is**?" she huffed as they pushed the oversized rock over towards the ledge. Although he was slightly struggling himself, he couldn't help a small grin at her being irritated. "Ugh! Are we done yet!" she yelled, shoving the shaped rock as hard as she could. Not knowing that it was already at the end, she found herself flailing to catch herself. She was about to teeter over, she was snatched by the hood of her tunic and yanked backwards. The only thing she saw of that was the other source of red going over instead. Before she even had the chance to look down, a crimson and tan blur passed her and went up through the roof. When the block came down, he was nowhere to be seen. "Link!"

The block shot up again, fitting into the top of the room once more but this time on the way back down, her recent travel companion hopped off it casually. The girl not only freaked out at the fact she was sure he'd gotten smashed against the ceiling but also at the fact that he was so nonchalantly looking at her as if it hadn't even happened.

"Don't scare me like that!" she ordered, stomping her foot against platform the were standing on. "What the hell were you doing?" he grabbed her hand suddenly and ran for the edge that the square was pushed off of not that long ago. She looked mortified as she fell over with him while the block was coming at them at high speed. Of course they smacked into it. As they got up to the new room (that was extremely new to Zelda) he quickly got her off it since she was more than discombobulated. "What...have I told you about jumping off things? Liiiiiink..." she whined, more so at the pain from back-planting into a slab of something along the lines of marble than actually at him. He shrugged at her, pulling out one of the keys he got from saving one of those gorons. If he was correct, they saved at least three by now, which also made him wonder exactly how many was in this place to begin with...

Looking around, he began to put little pieces of the puzzle together. He climbed up the large stacks that slightly resembled stairs and killed a couple enemies along the way. As for her, she just stood there in the middle of the room, watching his movements, not exactly sure if she should follow him yet. Besides, so far, he'd usually give a signal if he wanted her to come with him but there wasn't any this time so there she'd stay. Even with her wielding the bow and arrow, that didn't exactly work against all things. Especially things like the Stalfos and the Lizalfos. They had shields to block things like that. She sighed, watching him hop over a gap and begin to push a slab down. He hopped down behind it, pushing it down into a mold in the ground that was clearly made for said brick. She stepped towards him, climbing atop it as he continued to push it. He ended up staring at her, at first in surprise then in slight amusement as she was lounged across it. It was good she didn't feel like she was in danger but really...

He climbed up with her, stepping around her and looking for where he was supposed to be going. That was quickly figured out when he saw grating for him to climb unto. With a quick start, he was able to get across easily, looking back to her just to see if she'd do the same. From her frown, he doubted she would but with a hesitant step back, she did the same not soon after. Even though she didn't fully grasp the fencing, he was able to latch onto her wrist to give her enough time to do so. He scaled his way to the top, finding more to do the same. Problem was, this one was surrounded by fire. He looked at it a bit irritated until she cut in.

"There's a switch right there. Maybe we need to hit it? It's worked so far, can't lie about that..." she mumbled, a small lining of humor in her voice. Were these places really all that simple as she put it? Digging through his bag, he thought of the few things he could hit that switch with. An arrow or a bomb or even the hookshot would work for this. He leaned over the edge and shot the switch active, taking into account the ticking of a timer. He quickly sent her a signal to go on. She was most of the way up when the fire suddenly turned back on. "Link!"

He looked even more irritated at it now than ever. Well, seeing as this was timed, new knowledge that would've been quite handy earlier, he figured that either a bomb or and arrow would be the simplest. Seeing as they needed time, a bomb was their best bet. He pulled one out, and dropped it down, heading over to the ring of fire. Zelda stared down at him from her current position. She didn't quite move on yet. Partly because he was always the one to go in a new room first because of his battle skills and the other half was her actually wondering what happened back there. The bomb soon exploded and just as fast he was up the wall and to her height in no time flat. They both stepped through the door ahead to be in a room and immediately face a...wall...

"...wow..." she looked to the left and to the right, a joint decision of the latter direction should be taken. They were taking the path against the wall until they heard a rumbling sound. " Link, run! It's behind us!" glancing back, he noted the giant heap of rock magically following them so grabbed her wrist and took off but froze after a moment of running. The one behind them was closing in but there was also one ahead. Right as he was about to consider blowing up one of them with a bomb, a sudden blue force-field was in front of him. The heaps clashed into them, a sudden yell before the girl behind him collapsed to her knees in a result of her magic fluctuating to compensate for the amount of pressure being forced on them. Suddenly, both rocks retreated in their separate directions, the barrier going down almost immediately afterward. Zelda panted heavily. That is definitely **not** the way to test out a new spell... Not wanting that to happen again, Link scooped up the princess and continued against the wall until he saw something like a room. Checking further at a glance, he noted it to be one of the goron prison cells. Good enough, that proved nothing would happen there. He ran over the switch, placing Zelda against the wall as the bars clambered open.

"Are you releasing me? I'll tell you a secret for saving me!" it started like all the rest. By this time, Link was staring at it blankly as it waited for a response. Was it like...a rule for all of them to say the **exact** same thing whenever he found one? Had they agreed on that just to work the nerves of the one going to save them? He didn't know but it seemed like it. He wondered why he was no good with most people... "In this temple, there are doors that fall down when you try to open them. When one of these doors starts to fall, move!" a mental eyeroll. Well duh... "If you use a sample of the 'goron special crop', you can break it..." and with that, the rock creature went on his merry way. The hylian half wondered if any of them **truly** knew where they were going because if they got locked up again, it wasn't his problem... another thing...if there was in key in the cell with the goron, why did they never try it out? That also confused him to no end but now wasn't the time to worry about that. He leaned down next to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry..." she murmured, her head finally clear from the little incident. He shook his head before reaching into his bag and pulling out a little green bottle. She looked at it strangely. "What is that?" After he placed the item in her head, she quickly found what it was. "...why is it that you have a potion for everything? And this isn't even in a jar...where'd you get it?" A smile played on his face as he ushered her to drink it without knowing the answer to that. Truthfully, knowing the answer would make her never touch one of those again... Deciding to trust him, she drank down the bottle, glad that it had close to no taste, unlike the red potion. Quickly rejuvenated, she hopped up, stretching slightly then turning to him. "As long as you have more of those, I'll be fine. We can go now. Sorry for the hold up." An amused sigh from him as they continued on. Traversing the boulders, now that they knew that were there, it was relatively easy. Traversing the maze while dodging the rocks...now that...that was what was difficult. Get away from the rock, take a turn, look back, they were lost. Going the right way, boulder comes bounding out of the hall, they run away, turn around, they were lost. It was finally when they got into a roomed off area that that the rocks couldn't get through, they finally got out to there. Through a door and down a mined hall. Upon getting in there, they found...

"Are you releasing me? Let me tell you a secret as a reward for saving me!" they both cursed in their heads that time. Just say the damn secret already... "When you are on fire, you can put it out by swinging your sword, or by rolling around... Did you know that?" all he got was an irritated stare from the both of them.

"Why would we **even** be **on** fire?" she countered. The stone creature simply shrugged and left out the way they came in. That's when something came to her attention. "There's no exit here so...we have to go out there...again..." he simply pinched the bridge of his nose after collecting the small key and began walking back towards their current hell... Thankfully for them, the door they needed was only a small walk away, they got inside quickly just to find themselves over a narrow path that dropped to hell... meaning the first floor of the place. The path itself wasn't a problem, it was the height that scared the bejesus out of the princess. He noted a locked door across the way and pulled her along so even if she did trip of sheer paranoia, nothing would happen. One locked door and one small key equals the obvious way to go, right?

Not really, since something would scare the girl just as much on the other side. It was fine...ish...at first. They had to walk over a narrow path surrounded by lava. That fact, she was getting used to. Jumping across said lava, she was getting used to. Being chased by a flame wall with monsters popping out at you, she was **not** used to. And to get across half of the room she had to either grab onto the swordsman or be thrown by him. At that point, she didn't care. She might yell at him later but for now, she didn't care. As soon as they got to the room after that, she groaned. It was the hell room, one floor up. If they fell, guess whaaaaat...

"I **hate** this freaking temple!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Although he was in the same boat, he couldn't help but be amused. That girl had a short fuse of patience and it was already dead and gone. Shooting the torch slug then hopping over to finish off the now flameless creature, he beckoned her over. This sort of thing was starting to become a usual with them because of her desire to do things herself. She followed fine at first as he continued his 'shoot-jump-kill' method on the torch slugs. It was when he stepped on a switch that a rumbling sound went off behind her and she lost her balance.

She landed at the bottom, hissing at the pain of impact. She felt as if she couldn't move at the moment, even her head hurt to lift. Suddenly, something flashed right in front of her eyes. Realizing it was metal, she grabbed onto it, hearing a click as soon as she did it. She was yanked up and backwards, to her surprise right out of the way of a potential death boulder as she crashed into the holder of the hookshot yet again. She stayed like that for a moment, she still felt as if she was recovering from the first fall in the first place. She looked up after getting her breath back to see him staring dead at her. With a heavy exhale, she simply answered:

"Sorry." A questioning glance from him. "For causing you trouble. For being a pain to look after...for not getting up right away. I'm just kinda tired right now..." she murmured, scooting off him and leaning against the wall. He nodded, again pulling out something from his bag and placing it next to her before hopping off to talk to the goron he just set free from its cage. She sighed. Her stamina really needed to be worked on. She then frowned and pointed out to herself that the magic is what was throwing her off, she had to be sure to work on that. She still hadn't fully recovered from that earlier accident and her falling off the ledge didn't exactly help either. Now she was tired in both departments. As she watch the man run and jump from platform to platform, she frowned. "Showoff..."

Link on the other hand, actually not hearing that comment kept on what he was doing. He'd be sure to signal her to come along if they needed to head for the next room. Getting to a specific area, he saw an area with a long strip of grating going down the wall. Of course, being him, he didn't climb. Jumping down and grabbing onto the last area of wall, he found another goron down there, again telling him a half useful, half useless hint about the place they were in.

"Link..." the princess called after he hadn't come up for a while. Sure, he could handle himself if he were actually in danger but even if he wasn't, she wouldn't know if there was a chance to help him or not. She blinked. "What did he leave anyway..." glancing beside her she saw two bottles. One of a green liquid and one of a red. Should she really be taking these together crossed her mind for a moment before she ignored it and drank some of the red potion down, instantly wincing. That taste would never grow on her. She then gulped down the small green bottle, satisfied that it took the other flavor away and she began to head towards the other hylian's last known location. Right as she got there and looked down, she saw him climbing up, slightly surprised to see her there. "Hi! Those potions really do do the trick." after getting back up there completely, he just shook his head with a small smile on his face as they continued onwards.

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

After going back through the 'flame chase room they ended up in a room that looked relatively empty, but was it? Nooo...it had flame walls that led to Zelda making a joke on Link saying "Well, now we know why he'd think we'd catch on fire, huh?" after the male hylian had hit quite the couple of flamed walls. Then they had to fight a fire dancer. That wasn't too hard until they figured out to have her use bombs and him to swing at it next. Then they got to a room like before. Hit the switch and climb the wall while the fire was down, uh-huh, ok. The next room though...

"I'm not doing this..." he scratched the back of his head at her. Sighing, he pointed at a switch and started up the path. When he was halfway up it, she stepped on it out of idle curiousity, figuring it did what the majority of them did in this temple. Well apparently not because when she did it, a ring of fire disappeared from around one of those rather heafty treasure chests. And he actually was heading for it. "Go faster!"

He looked at her, saw where she was pointing and ran for it. Quickly killing the bat, he flung the chest open to find...a rather odd hammer. It had a bit of weight and it seemed a bit odd. Maybe he'd have to see if it was all that different. She couldn't tell what it was until he got back down there and her face changed to something unreadable.

"I've been wondering...who exactly leaves these things here? Keys, items...**fairies** and how do all these monsters just live with no food?" his answer to all that was nothing but a shrug. It wasn't his business to know these things, just to get whatever was needed done. He tossed the weapon up and down before looking for something to try it out on. Things always tend to work out that way so he decided to actually seek it out this time. Noticing a piece of the floor out of place, he figured 'why not' and went over to it. She just watched him, wondering what he was up to. She was smart but weapons weren't her thing so she'd just sit this one out.

He raised the hammer over his head and slammed it down. Now, the normal person would think 'Little hammer + regular man + stone flooring = Not happening'. Well, this turned out to be the complete opposite. He barely put any strength into it, even Zelda could see that. Even with that, it went plummeting to the next floor. Even being the one that did it, Link was surprised. Now ever more curious on how the hammer worked, he hopped down to see if there was anything else to knock around. Funnily enough, it was. A statue blocking the door. As he whacked it sideways the first time he heard her land behind him.

"Stop that!" even with her fussing, again, he had that amused smile on his face. He handed her the hammer and pointed at the head of the statue. "And why should I do this?" He pointed at himself then held up his hand. "...I know I told you to stop but I thought you were just whacking things." a playful scoff from him as she stepped up to bat. Swinging, she sent the head flying, the doorway now accessible to them. "Huh...that is kinda fun..." Taking that as a clue of 'you're not getting this back so soon, he went through the door, finding a rather empty room. A couple boxes, a stump of some sort and an area of the floor that was lower than others. Grabbing one of the boxes, since there was two he'd probably get her to get the other one, he walked in the depressed area of the floor. There might be a switch to put the box in or something...

She on the other hand, looked around in her own manner of thinking. From what all they hit so far, all of them seemed to have some sort of face on it. So that is what she decided to look for. Nothing on the walls, nothing on the floor but it seemed that there was a face on the random stack in the middle of the room. She hauled back and slammed it, the floor dropping suddenly afterwards, taking the male for a surprise ride.

"Oh dear goddesses, are you ok?" she shouted down. Oddly enough, the floor fell into what looked like giant steps. He was at the end of them, groaning before glaring at her. "Sorry..." he sighed to himself as she came down to join him. He placed the box on a switch and the bars rose from the door, giving them access. "You've encountered something like this before?" Not wanting to remember the situation the answer to that came with, he just went into the next area with her tagging along. The first thing that was noticed was another block in the floor. He put her on it and stood next to her. With a small giggle, she hit that and everything went to the next lower level.

Once they got there, a switch they couldn't weigh down earlier on was hit with it and a couple more things in the next room. She seemed to be having fun with it so he just left her alone. Then they went through a door to be faced with a...gap and a blue stone. He blinked, heading over to Zelda and going into her waistbag.

"W-what are you doing?" she know he didn't mean anything by it. Of course he didn't, he just wanted something from her- rephrasing that. He wanted something out of her bag. But with him kneeling in front of her and the hand placed on her hip to keep her still, her mind was drifting just a tad and a tad too much for her. Her inquiry was answered when he held up the ocarina though and before she could even ask why he was across the gap and standing in front of the odd block. Taking in a small breath, he played a few notes that caused the strange rock to glow and all but suddenly it teleported to the floor underneath. "W-What? What did you do?"

Ignoring her for a moment, he noted that this switch obviously needed that bit of umph to get it down so with a quick round trip he got the Megaton Hammer from her and was back again to smash it. Of course it freed a goron...

"Are you-"

"Yes. Just tell us." the princess cut off, knowing what was coming. The creature looked at her oddly and then just went to continue on with his statement.

"A door is hidden inside the statue at the entrance to this temple. But the Goron 'special crop' won't work on it... Don't you have anything stronger?" both hylians glanced to the hammer across Link's shoulder as a knowing smirk crossed their faces. Looks like more smashing to do. As the goron walked out they looked at the expected chest behind him.

"Get the key and let's go." she laughed, following the path back out. He was soon to join her, although, kicking the chests were really starting to hurt his foot... Anyway, they took the new path the sun stone gave them to get back up to the previous room. That was when she noticed something. "Hey Link...we missed one..." she pointed to faced block inside of a square platform. "Come on, you have the hammer. Get on and let's hit it!"

That last statement was the worst thing she could've asked for at the moment. The instant it left the holding they **dropped**. A long, antagonizing drop that seemed almost to never end. By the time the block floated in the lava at the end of it Link was subjugated to the longest string of curses from a female that he'd ever received. But again, it was too amusing to take seriously and he ended up chuckling to himself as they got off. She asked for it anyway. After calming down...

"Hey...weren't we in here before? If I remember correctly..." she climbed up the small feat and opened the door just to turn around. "We're back at the beginning...the **dead** beginning...dear Nayru...my mind is just withering in here... and we are **never** taking that shortcut again." she enforced the last part as they began to walk down unto the original entrance. "So...there was something about a statue, right?"

After a quick look, he noticed it and headed over to it. It took three hits to get this one from blocking the path. He took out the key and unlocked the next door leading to a room of four torch slugs and a fire keese. He tossed the hammer to her but she failed to catch it leading to a shockwave through the floor. To their surprise, the slugs flipped over, putting out the flames and rendering them helpless. After shooting down the bat she simply laughed.

"The more you know..." a small scoff accompanied by a smirk and the warrior was already going to begin finishing them off and with that, the door opened. Walking through a new door, all they saw was a Likelike in the distance, shaking and girating as it usually does. "...what is that?" she was about to take a step towards the door when he suddenly jumped in front of her, blocking something that shattered against the Hylian shield. Looking again she saw that...the floor tiles were flying at them...what? A total of five and it was finally done.

Ignoring the gel like creature they headed to the next room to find...a fire dancer. Having enough of this, Link resorted to an unorthodox method. He pulled out the hookshot and fired, taking the little core creature out and after it was in range he just full out pummeled it. What happened before was enough to keep him pissed off at the thing, whether it was a different one or not. Anywho, they proceeded into another room to find yet another goron.

"How many of you are there here? I mean, it feels like over twenty!" she yelled at it before Link went to step on the switch. The creature simply tilted its head, just as confused as he was. He was about to speak but she cut him off. "If you dare ask if we're freeing you, I'll let you stay in there." he shook his head so Zelda turned to tell Link it could be opened but she was met with a highly amused expression. "I. Am. **Freaking. Annoyed.**" she huffed, throwing up her hands and walking away, stomping on the switch as she did so. The warrior instead listened to the goron.

"Just...please help big brother!" and with that, he left. If he said that then they could probably finally get in the room that Darunia blocked them off from. Hopefully he was still fine in there. As they got back to the door, they looked to each other, sword and shield in battling position and the princess holding on the Megaton Hammer, they headed inside.

When they got in there, nothing seemed so out of the ordinary. A single path leading to a hardened lava coked platform with holes where it wouldn't cool. When they got on the said area though, it began to float into the air, the two backing to the middle because of it. A sudden screech rang out, catching their attention as a fiery dragon came out, flying in the air around them before diving with a stream of fire breath at them and returning into the hole he flew out of. Well, he certainly wasn't happy.

Catching onto his movement, Zelda circled around in the opposite direction Link did, both on different sides of the specific hole it had just gone into. Flames instead began to come out of a different one, the swordsman heading to it quickly to try and fend it off. No matter how much he swung, the sword didn't make a difference on the armor it had on its head. Just as he drew back to attempt again, the hammering blow came out of nowhere, dizzying the creature. Since the plating was cracked he could strike at it with a sword, doing so continuously. The dragon flailed furiously, knocking the warrior into the princess before retreating into the magma.

Standing her up quickly, he gave her an appreciative nod before trying to spot the new location of Volvogia. It was a quick find as the flames danced upon the new location. Instead of just peeking out, he took to the skies once more. Noting by now that the weakpoint was the underside of his head, they both pulled out bows and arrows to shoot at him until he returned back the its underground lair. Again, the flames appeared and right as he stuck his head out, she swung, the other swinging not too soon after. It flailed once again, slinking down into to place he'd come out of. Not soon after, he flew out again, screaming as if in pain. They both watched as the dragon tried to put the flames off itself but instead burning to a crisp.

"Must've taken too much damage..." she murmured as they watched the last toils of its life pass and it came to the ground with a thud, nothing but a spine and crusted skull. That ever familiar blue light soon came up as well. "The way out. Well, come on..." she took one last look at it before stepping into the azure shine...

"Thank you, Brother and Sister! I really appreciate what you did. I thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race!" she opened her eyes to find herself in the blue room again, this time facing the red pedestal and Darunia was standing upon this one. "You turned out to be a real man brother, and you a class warrior yourself Sister, just as I thought you would! By the way, I, the wild Darunia, turned out to be the great Sage of Fire... Isn't that funny?"

"A surprise, believe me but I am starting to see a pattern..." she mumbled, putting her hand up to her chin in a thought process.

"Well, this must be what they call destiny. Nothing has made me happier than helping you seal the evil here! Hey, Sister, take this! This is a Medallion the contains the power of the fire spirits—and my friendship."

"Uh...Darunia was it?" a sudden voice came. They both turned to see Saria standing upon the green medallion. "Can I see that real quick?"

"...what for? I have not yet presented it to Sister."

"That's kinda the thing. Zelda, if you wouldn't mind. The bracelet?"

"Oh!" she held out her arm, the accented jewelery showing from underneath the long shirt underneath her tunic. He looked at it for a moment before allowing the green haired girl to influence it into a charm with magic that was a second later added unto the bracelet as well.

"There you go! Sorry about that. And with that, I'll see you sometime later ok?"

"Yeah. See ya Saria." and with that, she was gone just as quick as she appeared. The princess then looked to the goron king, who simply smiled at her cheekily and with a small wave, the room began to fade as she heard the last few words from him.

"Don't forget... Now you and I are true family!" something in her sighed at that but she just accepted it. Now the Hyrule and Gorons had an even closer tie with each other and that was never a bad thing. When the white faded out she found that she was sent to the Death Mountain Crater.

"The closest thing I can think of is...the fairy fountain! Right!" she looked to the asleep hylian at her feet and then huffed. "This might take a minute..."

A/N: OHMIGOD lol sorry for taking so long. It seems like my writer's block is heavy and doesn't want to leave. But I'm pushing it away slowly. I have so many sonadow story ideas in my head its ridiculous. Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next!

~Ruru out


	8. Lon Lon Ranch

Waking up groggy was fine. That tended to happen whenever a temple was involved, with or without Zelda. Waking up wet however, was something new to him. He opened his eyes and they lazily as he glanced the white and blue room. A groan escaped him as he sat up, catching the attention of the girl next to him.

"Oh, Link, you finally woke up." she was smiling at him to his surprise. He felt refreshed as it were, guessing it because of the fairies flying about the air. She giggled as the pink firelight nuzzled her cheek. Letting it float about her hands she nuzzled it back with the end of her nose, making it twitter happily. So, that's why she was smiling when he woke up.

He stretched, standing up and cracking a few bones into a more comfortable place. Goddess he didn't do that enough. He also noticed that his legs were a bit stiff but ignored that for now. Seeing as that was how it was, getting in touch with a certain friend was in order. He yawned before holding a hand out to her. The place he wanted to go was midland so it wouldn't be too far. That's when he blinked. Where exactly were they...

"Aww, we have to go, really?" she whined, clutching the little ball of fluff closer. He couldn't help but smile at that. Although it would seem odd with what he was about to do and she would be sure to fuss at him, he located his pack and got out a bottle. With a quick swipe he gathered up the fairy quickly and topped it with a holed cork. "Link!"

And there goes the fuss. He handed her the bottle, the little creature jingling inside to let her know nothing was wrong. Sighing in relief, she stood after finally taking his hand. He began walking out and to his surprise, being blasted by a wave of heat. Well, at least now he knew where they were. Taking the long hall back they stepped into Darunia's room, the owner not there, and he looked to his travel bag along with his tunic. He quickly went to change back into his original one. Although this one had an ability and was a bit more efficient, his was classic and just for him but he'd make sure to keep this one along for a laundry day or something. Just as he began changing...

"And there you go again..." she sighed. He looked at her a bit odd. All he was changing was the tunic and nothing else, what was the problem with that? She really could be such a prude sometimes... Ignoring her for the moment, he lifted off the red tunic and replaced it with it's complimentary color not soon after, a contented smile as he re-hooked his belt around his waist to make it comfortably snug. He then looked to her for mock approval, seeing what she would do. "I guess since it was only that, it's fine. Now turn around..."

He rolled his eyes at her wariness of him. As much as he'd grabbed onto her for various reasons didn't count. The fact that he slept apart from her didn't count. The fact that even though she would be laying halfway on him in the mornings and he did nothing to her didn't count. He still couldn't figure why she was so paranoid to do a thing around him. Well, paranoid wasn't the right word for it. She'd still do it but she'd make sure he couldn't see anything, not that he'd be looking anyway. He heard the rustling of cloth behind him, a clear sign that the girl had finally started to change back into her purple hooded tunic.

"So, even though you won't answer me out loud, do you have any plans for where we're going to go since we're done with this temple?" he did nothing. How could he? He wasn't allowed to face her to see if she was paying attention. "I'm looking at you. You can nod or shake your head." the princess laughed while fixing her collar. He nodded then went to sit on the edge of the table away from her. "Is it a temple?" he shook his head. "Is it a town?" he shook his head again. She gave off a confused noise. If it wasn't either then what was it?

And true it was neither but he had to guess that she didn't even have a clue that there was a ranch in Hyrule. In a way, it was being mean but that's all she knew to go on so he couldn't really help it. He could hear the confused look on her face.

"So if we aren't going anywhere usual, then...are we going to see a friend of yours? Wherever they may be?" He had to hand it to her, she always caught on quick. Whether that was good or bad was another thing entirely. He nodded and a bit of a grin graced her face as she flipped out the hood on her purple shirt. All of a sudden, something occurred to her. "Is this friend a boy?"

Well, that threw him off and he had to catch himself as he was about to turn around. He didn't know if she was finished and didn't feel like getting a lashing so he just shook his head no. she made a noise, something that sounded a bit of disapproval but it was actually something else. She soon stepped in his line of vision, a half lidded stare aimed directly at him.

"Why is it that you have more girl friends than boy friends? And why do I have a feeling that more are just on the way?" his brow raised with nothing less than a smirk on his face. "What's that look for? You implying something, Link?" he simply tilted his head, expression unchanging. She looked away with a bit of a pout. "Forget I asked...well...we can go now..." as she walked out she swore she heard chuckling, but when she turned to check, he was just looking off with nothing less then a smile on his face. "Jerk..."

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

They were on the field and she was looking around curiously. Thinking about it, there wasn't any place that made sense to think of. But then again, she figured since she'd been thinking about it so much, the answer was probably simple and it just wasn't occurring to her. She was so far gone in her mind, she didn't even notice them approaching a gate of sorts until he caught her attention.

"Oh...that's it?" she looked to the sign in front of the place and it finally made sense. Not a town, not a temple. "Lon Lon Ranch... that does sound familiar... Then again, there's so much crap in Castle Town it's hard to keep up with everything... But what was it that they did..." he pretended to drink something and then looked to her. Seeing as she still didn't get it, he pointed to the ranch and then did the motion again. "Something to drink from a ranch...oh! Milk!" a curt nod from him let her know that she was right. The further they got into the place though, the more his expression changed. He wasn't looking uncomfortable but it was something along that line... "Why do you look like that?"

"Fairy boy!" a sudden voice called out. They both turned around just to have Link intercepted- correction – tackled down out of nowhere. No matter how long it had been since he'd first been there, no matter how his reactions improved it was all useless. He could never stop her from doing that. He groaned as the mystery girl lay on top of him, hugging and snuggling him as it were. "I just thought daddy was just spoutin' sleepy nonsense but sure enough when I looked out the window, it was you! We missed ya 'round here Link!"

Finally looking at the girl, he huffed, catching her attention. She leaned up but she didn't get off, simply smiling at him in the end. It wasn't that long before the brunette behind them cleared her throat, looking off at the horse corral.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Hello there!" she smiled, finally standing up, allowing the other up as well. "I'm Malon, and you are?" the redhead questioned, holding her hand out to the other female.

"Ah, I'm Zelda." she stated, offering her hand to the farm girl. Instead of taking it, the girl stood there, blinking blankly for a moment before mumbling.

"Link...did you bring the princess of the whole entire kingdom to my farm and not let me realize until just now?" he did nothing but continue to be indifferent. "Link!" He sighed, causing her to frown at him. "Anyway, Mr. Rude... I am Malon! Me and my daddy run this place with the help of Ingo and Link here whenever he comes by." she finally took the offered hand, smiling at the girl then turning her sights to the male among them. "Speaking of that though...you mind? Epona's been so mean lately..."

"Epona?" the princess questioned, noticing Link's eyes widening the first time the name was mentioned. The swordsman ran over to the barn, slipping inside just for them to hear a horse's whinny not soon later. "That doesn't sound good..." and the brunette followed after, redhead in tow.

"It's fine. She's just mad at him. He hasn't been here in forever or called her out to him." Zelda glanced back at her statement as she opened the barn. What she saw inside was, to her, a bit surprising. He had the reigns of a auburn and white horse, pulling against the bucking steed. As it came crashing down near him, he let go and reached out to the muzzle of the animal. It responded with ramming its head against his own, causing him to freeze in place.

"...Link?" the princess called lowly. He hadn't moved since he got hit. That was odd for him to do in her eyes. His head was down from the impact, but his hands remained in place. The princess turned to the farm girl to see nothing less than a smile on her face. Turning back, she saw the horse was relatively calm now and even nipped at his hair and moved to nuzzle her flank against him. He finally moved, petting her slowly and returning the gesture. If the girl was imagining things she swore it looked like he was saying something...

"And now he's forgiven. Since you cheered her up, let me check you..." Malon walked over to him, pulling him away from the steed and moving his head around. "She really got you good this time. Kinda serves you right, I would say. You did abandon the poor girl this time, honestly..." she pushed his bangs around as well as checked through his hair. "Well, you don't look too bad. Just stings, doesn't it?" he nodded, rubbing his forehead where the hit had landed.

"So...I'm guessing the horse is Epona?"

"Exactly! So Link, you ready for a full day's schedule?" she declared smiling, holding her fist out to him. The expression was returned as he waited for the details. "Alright! Gotta feed the pigs, rustle the cuccos, exercise the horses, milk the cows, and the goats, chop some wood and shovel down the hay from the top of the barn. " He nodded and went off to do so. "You can come with me. We're cooking for two extra people so I could use a bit of help in the kitchen."

"Uh...um okay. Sure." as the princess went to do as told, she took one last look at the hylian male , seeing that he was already heading for a pile of something to get the jump on all his tasks. Shaking her head, she took her leave to go along with the spirited redhead.

"So, what do you know?"

"Almost nothing..." she murmured back. She then stopped to question herself. She just answered without knowing what exactly she meant. "I'm sorry, clarify."

"If you responded that way, you probably subconsciously knew what I was talking about already." she giggled. "But you answered multiple questions with that one answer ya know."

"I...please clarify." the princess requested again, causing more laughs from the ranch girl.

"Well, it coulda meant what did you know about cookin. Or...what you knew of Link. Or..."

"Why would I know that much about him!" she quickly quipped, huffing to herself. "That guy doesn't spare a word for knowledge or anything else. Truthfully, it's damn frustrating half the time!"

"How so?" Malon prodded, sitting in a chair. Just when had they reached the kitchen, Zelda wondered but ignored it nonetheless. Things tended to blow right past you when you were talking to others.

"He's hired to help me and all and I know that he's definitely watching out for me. He's proved it quite the number of times so far but instead of jumping in the middle of danger or risking it, a simple 'watch out' or 'don't do that' here and there could save us some trouble now and again. Especially when there are monsters around. I usually get shoved or pushed behind him as he does all the fighting. And that bugs me too!"

"I see. Why does it bug you though. Seeing him, you must know he's made for it." a sly smile made it's way unto the face of the other as she thought of something that she most likely shouldn't be. "Be careful with that knife though, you're doing good but still..."

"See, even that would suffice! I'd know not to...not...to...uh...Malon?"

"Yes?" she smiled down at her own hands, which were chopping carrots and other vegetables.

"When did I get this?" referring to the knife and half peeled potato in her hands. She didn't remember asking, receiving or being taught how to use any type of kitchen materials.

"Oh, you're easily led even without paying attention. I've been leading you since we came in. But continue. You were at the fact that he fights so much..."

"...huh..." still fascinated on how she didn't even know that little fact about herself, she continued with her rambling. "But yeah, he does all the fighting. I know that's what he's supposed to be doing but it makes me feel like I'm just dead weight. Not only that but he hardly ever gets tired from everything that we do in those temples. All the fighting and pushing things and the occasional drops and it takes him forever to get tired while I'm barely managing to keep up with him."

"Ah..." her kitchen companion sighed. "Muscles and stamina. Two things that make a girl happy, you know?" she sighed a bit dreamily to herself, causing Zelda to actually stop to ponder on what the meaning of that was. Being the quick one that she was, she just stared at her, a semi blank face and a small ahem. "Oh, I'm sorry. I really am. Sometimes I just can't help myself." she grinned to herself with the last part. "Continue."

"I have to wonder why you're actually listening to all of this."

"Oh, that's simple. Seeing as I never see fairy boy outside the ranch, this helps me learn a bit more about him. That and I get to hear about things from another perspective than my own, since he ain't talkin' any time soon, ya know?"

"But it seems like your mind is straying...you know..."

"Hmm? Oh that. That's nothing to worry about. Come on, keep talking."

"Okay...but not only does he never run out of energy but he also has this annoying habit of teasing me."

"Teasing?" Malon's knife stopped for a moment before continuing again. Fairy boy, _tease_? She's never seen hide nor hair of anything like that. "How so?"

"Picking the worse time to make a certain look or face at me. That or something else stupid that only he manages to do even though he doesn't say a word. He doesn't need to, his sarcasm is in everything..." she huffed, growing a bit more annoyed than she should have been. "And for some reason he doesn't know how to sleep with a freaking shirt on!" the constant clack of the blade hitting wood stopped once again.

"So...you're telling me that he sleeps shirtless..."

"All the time." she replied blankly, not detecting that small amount of something in the other girl's voice.

"And where do you sleep, compared to him I mean."

"Right next to him. Which is the problem."

"...h...how so?"

"I have this bad habit of...I guess you could say clinging to something next to me if it's warm enough. And considering who is next to me, you get the issue..."

"So...are you saying you end up sleeping on a half naked fairy boy every night that you two camp out?"

"Sadly, yes..." she murmured, a small patch of pink spreading due to Malon's word choice. The redhead heaved a breath, then turning to the princess in front of her with something of a forced smile on her face.

"Although you're complaining, I think I'm jealous of you right now..."

"E-eh? Why would you be? All that stuff is stupid anyways..." her voice trailed, she now pointedly avoided the blue gaze of the other woman.

"Anyway, since things are at the point of a boil, you wanna go check on him? He works fast but if you catch him at the right time, it's a lovely bit of eye candy if I do say so myself..." she grinned. If Zelda wanted to protest she wasn't really given the chance to to begin with. She was dragged out the kitchen and the house as well before she could really catch on to all that was happening. The place Malon chose for them to sit was outside of the stables on a couple crates. It had a good view of everything around, including the hylian male that was making a trip to the storage building. And as the redhead expected, his shirt was gone.

"M-Malon, w-why are we doing this?" the princess whined, eyes diverted to her own lap. That same grin was on her face as she looked to her.

"Now I see. Even though you were complaining...that didn't mean you didn't like the view..."

"I, what?" she squeaked, face growing in vibrancy. Lowering her eyes, Malon's smile just got wider.

"You know exactly what I mean." Scooting a bit closer, she pointed at the swordsman, now holding a decent number of logs that he planned to chop up soon and giggled. "You like the view and you know it. And the scenery just makes it all the better. The orange of sunset gleaming off already semi tanned abs and muscles of his and just OOH!" she laughed as the other just covered her face. Link spared a small glance their way, just to end up shaking his head. Malon was up to something again. He never minded helping the girl out but she would always end up doing something a bit mischievous, and she had two victims today. And judging by those expressions...

"Stop that! You should be ashamed of yourself!" and yup, she was at it again. For now, he'd just keep tending to the list until it was done.

"Shouldn't be ashamed of something looking good..."

"You should for pointing it out the way you are!"

"Oh, so you're agreeing with me now, huh?" Zelda stared, dumbfounded for a moment. Without trying to, yes, she did. She just gave up, putting her face in her hands and whining. "Okay, okay. Let's go finish up in the kitchen. I'm sure it needs to be stirred by now. Let's go. We can come see fairy boy again when all the food's done." As they walked back, something dawned on the princess.

"You know...now that I think about it..."

"Hmm?"

"We haven't eaten an actually thing since we started this journey..."

"And how long ago was that?"

"A few weeks actually..."

"You're joking! What is wrong with you and fairy boy! How do you even do it, I can't comprehend that!"

"Potions...the give you back your energy for a good amount of time so it never occurred to me to eat something..."

"You two are going to keel over. Now let's hurry and get some food in your bellies!" she ordered as they headed back to the house. "At least now I know how he does it. I would've never thought of that but let's just see how you two change about that once there's a full plate in front of you."

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

"And that's a wrap!" Malon chimed, dusting her hands together for emphasis. "I got a bit carried away though..." she chuckled. "But there's nothing wrong with it. We have such awesome guests tonight! Now, let's go, let's go..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Of course, Malon was the lead of the two as they went to go find Link. He wasn't outside so it was clear that he was done chopping the wood and doing whatever with the horses and such. And based on all the bottles no longer outside of the shed, all the milking was done as well. The only thing she could think of was the hay but a few bales were stacked quite neatly outside the barn.

"Oh...this is a bit strange...he seems to be done with everything, and yet..."

"No where to be seen."

"Well, there's only a couple things I can think of that he'd be doing. Napping for sure but the question is where..."

"...Link naps? That's a new one."

"Yeah," Malon replied, looking up at the starry sky. "That's why when you said that he never gets tired, I was a bit surprised. He's always asleep around here when you don't give him anything to do. On the roof, in the field, in the hay, with Epona..."

"Well, let's check there." Zelda suggested.

"Wait, which place? I named like...four."

"With Epona, since he's nowhere outside. I looked every place you mentioned while you were saying it."

"Quick thinker I see, alright, let's get going." they headed to the stables near the entrance to the ranch and it didn't take long at all to spot the golden locks of the hylian warrior. He lay against the bare of his mare's belly, an apple in his hand as Epona lay down, head near a few apple cores that Link was sure to have given her. They leaned over the wall opposite of him and Epona. "Aww...he put his shirt back on..."

"Only you would complain about that while it's night time."

"And you have no right to say that considering you sleep next to him shirtless during the night time..."

"That could be counted but I'm not actually trying to see it. So it's a moot point."

"Touche." she giggled, walking around to crouch in front of him. "He always looks so sweet while he's sleeping..."

"He does?" she had a bit of a hard time picturing Link being sweet, but then again, she never really saw him asleep but a time or two. She never really payed attention but just acknowledged that he was.

"Yeah. Wait..."

"He's usually asleep after me and awake before me..."

"Ah..." she grabbed the princess' hand and pulled her over. "Come on, have a look see..." Zelda crouched down as well to get a good look at him. Oddly enough, sweet was a good word to describe his expression as. Calm look about him, his mouth just a bit ajar while his bangs dusted across his brow. Speaking of which, Malon had slowly began to trail her fingers along a small set of bangs.

"Stop that! He'll wake up..."

"He will not, I do this all the time. I just like the way his hair feels..."

"Yeah, and everything else on him..." she mumbled to Malon, the girl nearly snorted at that but suppressed it to giggles.

"You already know me so well. But really, feel it. He's like a cat."

"Hmm..." deciding to take her word for it, she reached out a hand to his locks as well. And again, the word was well chosen. It was soft but not fully tame and just a tad bit rugged. She found herself amused, hand moving from this bang to the tuft he kept right next to his ear, taking in the texture of it with the small brushes of his cheek as she did so.

"And someone was talking about me..." she looked at the other girl, immediately noting that teasing look had come back.

"No, no, no. This is my first time ever doing this. You yourself said that you do this all the time..." she quickly defended. The smile never left though.

"Even so, here's something you're hiding..."

"...what do you mean?"

"There's that little bit in you that has a crush on fairy boy..."

"What?" she made a noise something in between coughing and clearing her throat at that. "There's no way!"

"So...you're completely indifferent to him? No blushing or random thoughts or actually admitting to yourself that you don't mind him...?"  
"I..." she stopped her hand movements against his hair and looked down in her lap, "..." Malon just simply rested her chin in her palm, waiting on what she already expected. "...well..."

"Mmhmm..."

"Su...suppose it **is** true..."

"Mmmmhmmmm..."

"W...well..."

"Yes?" she urged.

"Malon! Is it time to eat yet? I recon you we'd have a full course tonight!" Talon called from somewhere on the ranch.

"Oh, phoo!" Grumbling, Malon rushed to the outside. "Stop that Papa! Link's still asleep!" her voice faded with the more she fussed at her father. The brunette closed her eyes and sighed in relief, just to open them to something she didn't want to see at this moment. Those crystalline blue eyes staring back at her, and to make it worse, they seemed amused.

"I...what...how much did you hear?" still looking her directly in the face, he simply touched her hand that was still resting on his hair. Her immediate reaction was to pull it away until she comprehended what that actually meant and with that understanding her face grew three shades redder. She was stuck between wanting to scream the other girl's name at the top of her lungs or just going to hide in a corner...and she was edging towards the latter.

Instead, yet again, she just covered her face with her hands and scooted against the wall opposing him, pulling her legs against her. She heard the hay rustle, assuming it was him shifting positions for whatever reason. She didn't want to find out. She just wanted to go away at the moment but knew it would be pointless. She'd have to face him eventually anyway. A hand placed on her head startled her but she still wouldn't show her face, instead she just tucked her legs in tighter.

Currently, he was on his knees in front of her, thinking of a way to get her to stop. Currently a couple were in mind but knowing this girl, it would probably prove useless. Usually when he'd put his hand on her head it'd calm her down but it did nothing in this case. He honestly didn't get why she was so embarrassed. Shaking off the thought, he rubbed her head, as per usual just to see and she visibly loosened but still wouldn't come out. Quickly tired of it, he decided on something random. He poked her side. It was as if someone set a fire under her, she popped up that quickly. He couldn't fully contain the laugh so it came out as an amused scoff as she glared at him for it.

"Stop messing with me, you jerk!" and right after commanding that, she tucked her head back against her legs again. It's bad enough it was already hard for her to ignore him most of the time but at the moment it was pointedly difficult. Another poke to the side made it even harder. Of course, she flinched at it but tried to pretend it wasn't there...until it happened again...and again...and again...and aga- "Would you stop that!"

He gave her an innocent smile, which didn't help her at all, before poking her again. Sure, he was getting her mad but, what worked, worked. He heard a low growl from her but he still didn't stop. Even when he saw her eyebrow twitch. By that time, she'd had enough.

"Let's see how **you** like it!" she yelled, standing abruptly which in turn made him sit back. Before he knew it, she'd began the same assault on him but at a quicker pace. He was stuck in a form of fidgeting that eventually let to him curling up on the barn floor as she continued. It was his fault. He knew that but for the life of him he couldn't stop smiling. More smiling led to more poking and that continued until...

"Miss Zellie, what are you doin'?" the princess turned abruptly to be faced with a smirking Malon. "Well, how do you explain this?" She crossed her arms playfully, tapping her foot against the straw covered floor.

"What do you mean?"

"You two are all tussled, Link looks like he can't breathe and is grinning like a fool no less, your face is cherry tomato red and you're straddled over him. So, explain it." For a moment, Zelda was at a loss for words. She chanced a look at the swordsman, who was now resting his weight on his arms and just smiling up at her. In the instant she was irritated, she quickly turned back with a stern frown on her face and exclaimed:

"**He** started it!"

"Well, no matter who did what, get your butts in the house. Dinner's ready and pop's been eying the pot since we started." grabbing each of them by an arm and pulling them off the ground, she led them to the house to have the food that was awaiting them. As they sat at the table after everything was given out, girls on one side and guys on the other, she leaned over to Zelda and whispered: "So what really happened?"

"Like I said..." she murmured, getting a spoon for the stew and mixing it a bit slowly, "He started it." taking a spoonful in her mouth, she looked to him a bit spitefully. Seeing as Talon was messing with Link at that moment, it was wasted.

"Well how did he start it? Last I checked, he was asle-"

"He **wasn't** asleep..." seeing as Zelda was now staring a hole into the meal in front of her, she decided to leave it at that. After the meal was done, the princess was led to Malon's room along with her bag as Link headed in another direction. Yet again, she found herself bunking out at someone's place that she didn't fully know yet and of course was a companion of the male traveler. Basing things on how things were today, she had no clue of what would happen in the morning...

A/N: rawr, hey guys. Lol I haven't written in quite the little while. I hope to hop back onto my stories at the semi, constant pace I used to be in. at least two chapters a month I tried to keep up with but I was in a real bad funk. Thank you for being patient with me though, and be sure to look out for more to come!

~Ruru out!


	9. Starting the Water Temple

"Y'all better play nice now." Malon waved as they headed to the barn. Not soon after a semi-eventful morning. Scared awake by cawing cuccos and being laughed at by Malon but once they were awake, they send Link out to get eggs. Bad idea. He was no sooner chased back in the house with a few scratches here and there. And after that, Zelda was taught how to make breakfast, which was worse than teaching her dinner because she wasn't distracted by something else. They eventually got it done with a bit of a huge mess in the kitchen. After eating, they decided to head out after Link was bandaged up a bit since Malon refused to let him be or just drink a bit of potion.

"I'm sure we'll try to work something out..." Zelda laughed back. Well, she was glad she'd gotten to meet these people in the least. She barely met a person outside the castle and so far everyone Link has led her to have been the nicest of people, even before finding out who she was.

"And fairy boy, stop teasing that girl. You'll make her nuts."

"MALON!" the princess shouted as the swordsman continued into the barn. Not without laughing anyway. The redhead just lost herself in laughter.

"I never said **I **couldn't tease you. Take care of him, kay? Goddess knows he won't eat out there on his own."

"Uh...I can try." she smiled weakly. She'd only ever cooked once really so she had every right to doubt what she could do. The door moved open slightly, Link mounted on Epona and looking down at her. He held his hand out to her and she looked at him a bit blankly. "Link. I don't really get how you expect me to do that." he sighed and then looked to Malon. She shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Come on princess, you do it like this..." seeing as she was standing to the right of the swordsman and the mare, she grabbed his own with her right, placed her foot in the empty space of the stirrup and swung her left leg over, sitting behind Link. "And there you go." and that led her to stare at both of them blankly.

"Okay, I'll repeat this. I don't really get how you expect **me** to do that." Malon laughed and got down in an almost exact reverse of how she got up there.

"Okay, take his hand." she did as told, choosing not to look the blonde in the face while doing so. She figured to mirror what she just saw anyway but the actual process never went as planned so this was a good pace for learning. "Now, put this foot there and then push up and swing your other leg over. If you fall, I'll catch you."

"What was that you said earlier about teasing?"

"I told you I'm allowed to. We're basic rivals after all..." Zelda looked her in the face just to see her smiling. Rivals, huh?

"So I see..." she scoffed playfully and then did as she was ordered, a surprise to her that she did it correctly on the first try. The only thing that made her wish she hadn't done it correctly is how close she ended up to the blonde in front of her. And now that she looked back at Malon, Epona was really high...a bit higher than the horses at the castle even... He looked back at her to see why she hadn't said anything and because even though she was up there, she still wasn't sitting right.

"Uh...you know you have to move closer. You're supposed to be situated in the saddle. If you stay like that your rump's gonna fall off."

"I-" she frowned. It seemed as if something about this whole journey would not let her out of this idiot's vicinity. "How far do I have to move up?"

"...all the way? I figured that would've been a given." Then taking in account the look on the other girls face, she ended up smiling even more. "Ooooh. Now I get it. Just ignore that and scooch up or I'll smack Epona and show you what would happen if you didn't."

"Fine!" she sat as close as possible with the least amount of touching that they had to do and she frowned down at the farm girl. "It's surprising that you'd even tell me to do this considering."

"Oh, I normally wouldn't but I suppose you need to so you can get things done a whole lot easier." at this point, Link was wondering what side tidbit they were talking about. Then again, they were alone for a night so it could've been a number of things. Same goes for whatever happened before she came to his house when they were at Kokiri Village. He didn't understand half the stuff they talked about and he didn't really feel like he needed to as it were. "Also, Zelda, you might wanna hold on if you actually plan for him to leave sometime soon."

"Why?" that was apparently a bad question to ask. Malon shot a knowing look Link's way and with that, he signaled Epona to a start, effectively scaring the princess into holding onto him around the waist, a bit tighter than she should but that was to be expected. After just hearing Malon laugh and knowing that Link was probably grinning, she growled lowly at the both of them. "That wasn't very nice!"

"I know! See you around you two! Come back soon!" she waved off yet again as they approached the gate of the ranch. She just couldn't help but smile as the two took off. "That girl is gonna have the time of it..."

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

"I'm not trying to complain or anything since we didn't have to walk all this way but...where..." she looked around, seeing as they were now riding in some area that seemed completely off the beaten trail. "Where are we even going?"

He just pointed at the river and then upstream. 'Let's see...out of all the geography of Hyrule I learned, what place is near a river... I know it flows to the castle and right off that it's off of Kakiriko... so what was next to that...'

"Oh! Zora's Domain! But I heard people can't get in there unless they know the trick to doing it." he gave her a nod and continued as far as he could with Epona. And that thought also made him frown. It's not like he really wanted to figure out how to get there the **first** time. But in doing so, he found both ways getting there and getting back. And seeing as he didn't know of this girl was a good swimmer, he decided to chance this way. After leaving Epona with a decent amount of apples and carrots, they began walking around the roads that seemed to over-cross and intersect each other until they came a waterfall. He tapped her waistbag that he knew held the ocarina for her to get it out and ushered her to play a song. "But...I only actually know one song..." He nodded again and she sighed. "Okay..."

She played the melody of her memories and not soon after, the waterfall spread, showcasing a platform inside it that most wouldn't even know was there. Then again, Link wasn't the type to be put into the category "most people". She just chose to follow what he was doing since he knew the trick to getting in the place as it were. He jumped so she jumped, leading to two sopping wet hylians trailing through the chilly atmosphere of Zora's Domain.

"H-how do they even..." Zelda frowned, not at all liking the temperature and being soaked at the same time. As per usual, Link looked unaffected. "How do **you** even..." he smiled at her and shrugged. 'Guess it's just the type of thing he gets used to...' Walking all the way down to the bottom of the entire place, they came to the throne room which held a platform of sorts and the huge king of Zoras on display, resting calmly on a small inner waterfall. Just as they were about to step all the way in the room, Link suddenly backed up, his back connecting with her chest. "Ow! Why did you-"

"Liiiink~! You've finally come home!" he continued to back away from the apparent female voice but just who was it that made him actually do that? Retreating outside of battle? Retreating at all? That was really unlike him but she was soon to find out as the blonde took off to a trot, leaving her there as he went towards the way they came from. And chasing him was an overly cheerful zoran woman who didn't even notice she was there. A guard inside the royal chamber sighed.

"There she goes again. Every time he comes here. It's a shame too..." he sighed again.

"What do you mean?" she quipped, standing next to the off-guard guard. He nearly jumped away from her, more than one thing striking him at once.

"I-what-you're a hylian! W-who are you? And did you come with him?"

"Uh...yes? I am a hylian. Yes, I did come with him. I needed to speak to the king as it were." she pointedly chose to ignore the second question. She didn't feel like having anyone acting strange...er around her than they already were. "Also, what do you mean it's a shame? Why's she doing that?"

"Ah well...she's head-over-heels for that hylian. And this happens every time he comes here. And he always just runs from her."

"I see...but I'm still kinda confused as to why she's..."

"He saved her once when they were younger. Ever since, she's been..." they both chanced a look down the hall to see him dodging a hug from her, and her whipping around just as fast as he was, "Well...she's been like **that**..."

"I take it you like her?"

"What?" he nearly shouted. She laughed at bit.

"You seem annoyed with Link being here so I just assumed. If I'm wrong, you'll have to forgive me." at that moment, they looked back again. Link was running backwards, seeing as he needed to increase his speed and keep account of her better. Knowing the guard would be on the right of the door, he turned to the left, only to quickly turn around after sensing something there. That something just happened to be Zelda so he quickly grabbed her shoulders to stop himself from literally running into her. The Zoran jumping on his back for a hug however, made that a moot point.

"I finally caught you!" she beamed, nuzzling his neck from her current position which sent a bad chill down his spine. If she could've fully seen his face at that moment, she would've known that he really didn't like that she was that close to him. It took all of two seconds for the Zoran to notice the other hylian in the room, which for some reason, Link seemed to be nearly hugging...instead of her. And although they both asked the same question, it was said in completely different ways.

"Who exactly are you?" Zelda had said it with an actual curiosity and the Zoran woman said it with an attitude. Zelda started. "Well I-"

"You know what! It doesn't matter. The better question is why are you here and why is my Link so close to you?" she snapped, hugging Link tighter in her current grasp. Zelda couldn't tell what it was about this girl that just made her want to slap her but she instead tried to be calm about the whole situation.

"Your Link?"

"Yes. **My** Link. You got a problem with that?"

"What makes you say that though?" even with how calm she looked, the hylian's control over her own attitude was slowly slipping. If she didn't get away from this girl, she was probably going to snap and maybe, just maybe cause a problem between kingdoms.

"When we were little, he saved me and we were promised to marry because he took the Zoran Sapphire." Zelda frowned at how smug she looked while saying that. But then she blinked. Sapphire...

"Oh, you mean the one that my father ordered him to get for the castle? It's in the Temple of Time back near Castle Town."

"Link!" she looked at him in the face as best she could. Which was pretty hard to do with him turning away from her. She got off his back and stood in front of him. "Did you seriously give away are sign of engagement?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He never agreed to that stupid marriage and he didn't think it would actually be needed to be straightened out but for some goddess forsaken reason he kept needing to come here from time to time so that only made things worse.

"I'm guessing that he was ordered to help with the crisis we were having back then. He needed the sapphire to help with everything that was happening with the sacred realm at the time. Father already had one but on the way to getting the other, he must've ended up saving you along the way." Zelda did not intend to make any of that as blunt as she did, she was just saying her thoughts aloud. The Zoran puffed out her cheeks and finally turned towards the other female.

"Look here you! How dare you even speak to me like that! I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoran people and you will **not** speak down to me! And why should I even think to believe any of that garbage that you just gave to me. You could just be after Link too for all I know!" That did it.

"Okay. Listen here. I wouldn't even have to waste my time dealing with you if it were about Link. If **you** actually paid enough attention, you wouldn't even have to ask me what I meant like I know you're thinking right now. And second of all, you may be the princess of the Zorans and this domain but you don't have to be so damn haughty and spoiled!"

"And who are you to even think of telling me something like tha-"

"I am Princess Zelda of the kingdom of Hyrule, which I believe houses your domain. Even being such, you don't see me acting all high and mighty just because that's who I am. And just to answer your other question, as to why I'm with him to begin with. He is on a journey with me, which is what I was about to talk to your father about until we were so **rudely** interrupted by your lovesick antics! Now, if you'll excuse us..." she huffed and walked past the half stunned princess, grabbing Link's arm along the way as they made their way back to the altar in the middle of the room but before she could say a word, he pulled her out the room and a bit through the city. It was once they stood near a small pond and he turned her towards him, she looked at him a bit annoyed. His response was lightly pushing her shoulder, enough to make her off-balance and she fell into the water. It wasn't even that long until she resurfaced. "What are you doing? The water is freezing!"

He nodded, sitting next to the edge of the water with his legs folded and just looking at her. Seeing as she just continued to stare at him, he began to fan at her, the cold air earning a chill from her and then she began to shiver.

"C-come on! It's c-c-cold!" he just tilted his head at her, a smile coming to his face as he arched a brow. She wondered what that meant until it hit her just as well as the cold was. "Yes...yes I've cooled down...now will you help me out?" He nodded once and changed his position to a crouch and held his hand out to her. When she grabbed it, with strength surprising to him, she yanked him in, a smile coming to her own face. He came up, shaking his head to get the water out his ears. "Now we're even. But seriously...I need to get out..."

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

When they got back to the altar, they were both soaked from head to toe, making the guard and king wonder what the two did when he pulled her out the room. Especially since they had slightly amused looks on their faces. She was about to talk to the king when again, Ruto had something to say.

"Sorry..." she didn't look the other in the eye and she looked as if she didn't want to even utter that word. "Daddy told me I was being rude and that I should apologize..."

"Oh...well I should too. I shouldn't have snapped on you like that and it wasn't in my place to do so." she smiled at the Zoran sincerely, which left the other extremely puzzled. "Zora King, we've come to inquire about the location of the Water Temple. We have business there and we really need to get going."

"I can show you where that is." the princess of that domain answered before her father could even say a word. It wasn't unexpected that they were just a bit skeptical of this so in turn they gave her an odd look. "I can show you. I can guide you while you're in there too. I'm always in that place when I need to think so I know most of the way I'll have you know. And plus, if Link's involved, I'll help in any way I can." Oh, so that's what it was. Zelda suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She wasn't annoyed by it. It was just...that seemed like a really predictable reason for her to be helping them out as it were.

"Well you don't have to show us the way through, just the way there. We should be able to fair just fine from there as is it."

"I insist that I do this. It's the least I could do for the way that I behaved today." there was a tone in that that just told she was starting to play dirty in a way that her father wouldn't notice it. That and she was smiling sweetly all the while. Two could play at this...

"Oh no. I couldn't except any more from you, seeing as I disrespected the princess of this land in her own home. I'm grateful enough that you would even show me the way, dear Princess Ruto." she sent the smile right back, not even blinking and just seeing what the other would do.

"Oh that's nonsense. I myself disrespected the princess of the land. And without your family, who knows where our people would be so at least allow me to accompany you to that extent to show my gratitude for taking care of us all this time."

"That'd be too much. I mean if everyone we took care of went around helping us we'd never get to do a thing and everyone would be run ragged and I wouldn't want to set a bad example by letting you do this."

As oblivious to all of this as the king was, Link and the lone guard weren't that lucky. The could feel the tension in the air as if they were breathing fog and the misplaced anger and irritance in their voices were enough to choke a horse. Those two just stayed near the door. If things got too bad, they could always just get out of there quick. As the girls continued their smile stare-down, the king got a (not) so bright idea.

"I've just thought of a way to make you both happy."

"Hmm?" they turned their looks on him, making the two males in the back of the room feel sorry for him. "Why did I just feel...maybe too much air is coming from the Ice Cavern... How about she leads you around the first couple rooms of the temple then. Since that's in between touring them around the place and not doing it at all." Ruto pipped up before anything could be said.

"Sure father. Splendid idea, wouldn't you agree dear Princess Zelda? Cause you know, whatever father says, goes."

"...sure. That is fine I suppose..." there goes that tension again. "Link, let's go!" they both ordered at the same time and he didn't know whether to stay put or just listen to them. The zoran male next to him pat his shoulder, actually feeling sorry for the man he usually felt was lucky.

"I give you my condolences...may the goddesses be with you..." the two girls walked past as Link gave the man a "tch..." Link sure as hell wasn't going to die but he'd have a helluva time trying to deal with these two dealing with each other.

"Goddess, you're such a goody goody. I bet half that stuff you said you actually meant..." Ruto quipped at the other princess once out of her father's earshot.

"And in that case you really need to have everything your way don't you? Things don't work that way with me."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Maybe I could listen to daddy and guide you around the first couple rooms...and the rest to follow."

"What happened to 'what daddy says goes.' Wouldn't you **not **be listening to him if you kept showing us the way?"

"But daddy would understand that I wouldn't want my daaaaarling fiance to be hurt while helping you do whatever it is that you're doing."

"But seeing as nothing terrible has happened in the past, wouldn't that mean that your presence was bad and effected him greatly to leave him in the damaged state that you soooo want to protect him from?" Zelda shot back. This whole time while walking behind these two girls he'd just been cringing. Every time one of them contradicted the other, it was like a force around them that got heavier and heavier. And when he was added in the mix, it just made it all the worse. There was no way they would stop and there was no way Ruto wouldn't come with him. He just sighed and began walking with his head down. This would not be over soon enough. And even soon wasn't soon enough. On the way through town though, they stopped at the shop.

"We need to get Link's tunic...and one for her too I guess..." Ruto announced. Of course at her order, they began to get his, specifically left there for whenever he needed it. He might just take it with him after this considering he also had the Goron tunic now. His clothes were still as vibrant as when he last worn them and considering they were going underwater, he signaled for the iron boots he'd gotten before too. They tried to get one for her but they all seemed a little more than too big. "I guess you have to wait until they tailor you one, Zelda. And since you're in so much of a rush, me and Link can go ahead until they're all done with you." she offered sarcastically, grabbing his arm and beginning to walk off.

"Not necessary. I doubt the whole temple is made of water so me going in like this should be just fine. And delivering it shouldn't be a problem."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"The Fire Temple wasn't made of flame and the Forest Temple wasn't filled with trees." she simply smirked back.

"...fine..." the zora grumbled. She then "Hmph"ed and continued on the way out. He stopped her part way so that he could give something to Zelda. She looked at it as he placed it in her hand. It was a bright silver scale, none of the likes she's ever seen. As she usually does when something interests her, she looked it over a few times before looking back up to him. "Oh. That's the Silver Scale. We collect them because they're pretty but for hylians like you, it let's you breathe a little more and dive farther into water than you normally could."

"So why is he giving this to me? Doesn't he need it?"

"That what the Zora Tunic is for, stupid. Bits of Silver Scale and some others are mixed in with the fabric and it let's you breathe freely in water. But you don't have one so out of the kindness of his heart, he's letting you borrow that."

"I see. Well thank you as usual Link. You always help me out." she smiled genuinely at him before looking at Ruto a moment and continuing to walk from the shop.

"Well, considering we need to get the Lake Hylia, we should take the shortcut.."

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

At the front gate to the Water Temple, under the water Link had just shut off the switch blocking the entrance to the temple via a gate barring the way. After it rose, they headed inside. Up and over a bit, they got to a platform where the brunette could finally breathe. Why in Naryu's name was that door so far down in that lake? She could've just passed out if Link wasn't doing most of the swimming for her and if they hadn't reached the inside of the temple as soon as they did.

"And this...is the water temple!" Ruto announced, forwarding to the area. It seemed this room was large with a lone platformed pillar in the middle with doors all around on the surrounding walls. Noticing a target, he pulled out the hookshot and aimed it. Before he fired, he was grabbed by the zoran, which made him shoot it somewhere else entirely.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Grab him like that!" Zelda fussed. The zoran lowered her eyes at the girl.

"Jealous much?"

"Annoying much! What would've happened if I had been standing over there or something? That's **dangerous** so stop it!"

"He has to get us over there anyway so I don't see what your problem is..."

"Need a mirror?" the glared each other down, Link himself sighing as he retracted the hookshot. "Anyway, you should wait for him to actually let you know when he's ready to take one of us across. Are you seriously that inept to thinking when it comes to things like this?" the blue girl let go of the swordsman, now folding her arms in annoyance.

"Well excuse me for trying to get stuff done quicker by volunteering to be the first one to go over with him. Is that **such** a problem for you?"

"No, that's not the problem. The problem is you doing it stupidly."

"I don't believe I've done anything of that sort!"

"You don't have to believe but trust, it did happen!" it was when they heard a clatter, that they'd finally noticed Link was nowhere next to them. In fact, he was sitting cross legged on the middle platform, staring at the two. The clatter was him tossing the hookshot over because with them just arguing over that, he'd just let them do it themselves... "Link!" He held both hands up defensively, not wanting to even get involved.

"Link!" he shook his head, still just looking to the both of them. Ruto huffed, tapping her foot against the marble floor. Now what?

"I'm just taking a guess that you don't know how to use this?"

"Why would I need to?"

"Well then you'll have to hold onto me. I've seen him use it but I haven't done it myself...let's see..." she picked up the item, taking in the weight and such before grasping the handle, soon finding that the handle had a small lever under it to set it off.

"So then how am I supposed to hold on to you?"

"Uh...I need to test this first and I suppose around the waist...though..." she trailed, her face looking a bit irritated before she shook it off. She pointed towards the middle pillar and was about to aim for the target but, almost as was expected, Ruto startled her by grabbing unto her without warning. That in turn led to the hookshot going over, nearly knocking them over and also nearly impaling Link on the other side, who simply threw up his shield to deflect it. "I'm sorry! RUTO, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"What is wrong with YOU? And you were talking about being **dangerous**. What was that?"

"Like you're one to talk! With as you being as loud as you wanna be, why in the goddess' name do you not give a warning?"

"And why do you need to complain about everything?"

"Ugh...forget it. Just hold on." She held onto the hookshot with both hands and made sure both feel were firmly planted before shooting for the target that time, in which she succeeded in doing that time. However, as per usual, the speed proved to be a problem. As they zipped to the other side, she let go of the contraption, causing them both to land in his lap, the man wincing as the brunette looked up at him. "Your fault for just sitting here the whole time..." she hopped up and glanced around a bit. Wondering which way they should go. Taking a step around the corner she found herself face to face with a blue tektite.

Nearly scowling as Ruto all but refused to leave her seat, he snapped to attention when he heard Zelda scream and a splash not soon after. He lifted her quickly, nearly dropping her but he placed her down fast while running around the corner. Nothing was there so... he blinked. Why was nothing there? Where was Zelda? When it clicked, he dove in the water quickly spotting the girl that was trapped under the monster. And there were more to deal with on the temple floor. He was about halfway to her when suddenly the hookshot went off and the monster began to float away. He'd already forgotten she had it but with that bit of relief came a panic because with that, she let out the rest of her air, sinking faster then she should have been. She was getting further away with no way to stop it.

Suddenly, he noticed Ruto swimming down to the other princess as well, grabbing her and with a swift swim, latched onto him as well, soon to break the surface with a jump, sending them all rolling along the platform once again. He got unto his knees, holding his head a moment and shaking it before checking on Zelda. She wasn't breathing and he actually looked all too worried.

"I'll go see if her tunic is ready. You should try and get her back." she jumped back into the water, doing a diving jump to get to the space to leave the temple. He then looked to the motionless girl once more, getting ready to do compressions.

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

"Princess..." a voice called out to her. It was a familiar one. She answered with a noise as her face frowned up. She felt heavy and was more than disoriented. "Have you recovered a bit?"

"I..." she swallowed, almost as if there was a lump in her throat. What was wrong with her? "I suppose. What...what happened?"

"You were drowning."

"I...oh..." well, what can you really say to that in all honesty?

"We lent a bit of power to help preserve you, although they also did a good amount of help themselves.

"I...thank you Great Fairy. Is there anything else wrong?"

"Not particularly no. But while we are here, in this state, I will teach you the last of the three spells." a small laugh echoed, not at all loud like the usual ones and she could again sense the knowledge flowing into her. "I think you need to go now though. Someone's calling for you." There was a smile in that tone she used and as she was about to question what she meant, she swore she'd heard a voice and oddly, it was male...

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

He had to at least done this process seven times but she still wasn't responding. It was more than odd because he could still feel her pulse but she wouldn't come conscious. He stopped a moment, grasping his head in frustration. An annoyed sigh escaped him. This could not be happening... he really just felt like actually yelling but he shouldn't, right? He tsked to himself before beginning the compressions again and still...he pinched her nose and supplied her air and she was still unresponsive. Although it came out as a bit of a mumble the first time, it was clear the second.

"Get. Up." he pressed against her chest again, growing a bit more irritated with each movement. "Get up, dammit Zelda!" Plugging her nose, he leaned down to give her air again with a second before the best result he could've hoped for although it was a bit awkward. She spat up the water causing him the sit up abruptly, pulling her up as well. The instant she could breathe she panted eyes darting to the swordsman as he spit out the relative water left over from her. That's when she actually connected what happened.

"I-you! You!" she clasped her hand over her mouth quickly as he wiped his own, choosing to look away from her. That was too close, for more than one thing. But there was one thing he was glad about. She was alright. It was then that the usual lightheaded manner took over, her beginning to fall towards the liquid again. He caught a hold of her hand before she'd fallen too far and ended up holding onto her in somewhat of an embrace.

Soon, he just rested his chin in her hair as she sat there silently, a bit embarrassed and a bit disoriented to even think to do something. The dizziness that came with the spell doing wonders on her situation right now. Laying a hand on his chest, she leaned back a bit to look him in the face and once she made eye contact, he did nothing to break it.

"...Link..."

"Am I interrupting? You seem to be perfectly fine **princess**..." came the sudden grumble from the newly arrived Zoran princess. "And here, I was almost worried about you." she narrowed her eyes at the other royal female, who would've rushed to stand up but that would result in nothing but her butt landing right back where she was currently.

"No...no...I'm just dizzy. I'll be sure to get out of his grasp in a moment, trust me. I don't like body contact like you seem to." the zoran huffed before diving in the water, resurfacing at the edge of the platform they were situated at and she plopped down a sopping heap. "It's wet but it's not like it should matter considering. You were going to get wet in it and you already are now so hurry up and change."

"Ruto...you just..." she blinked a moment then a frown crossed her face as she shook her way out of the hold and stood. "Ruto. You swam over here just now, right?"

"Yes. So what?"

"You could've done that to begin with. Do you know how much trouble we could've saved if you had just-" a quick pop to both their heads stopped anything anyone had to say. The both looked to a very irritated Link before he did it again.

"Link!" he gave her a sharp stare before turning it on Zelda as well.

"Fine. I'll try not to argue with her, alright?" he nodded and then looked back to the fish female.

"Sure, sure. I'll try the same."

"So can we start-Ow!" Zelda stopped once her forehead was flicked. Now she was confused and as she was about to ask why, he did it twice more. "Seriously, stop before you make it red. What?" he pointed at her then at the ground next to him. She thought about it for all of five seconds before he flicked her head again. That's when she noticed the slight change of expression. It went from the sharp glare to a bit exasperated with that hint of worry he'd shown earlier on. "Oh! Okay. I won't wander off anymore. I promise. At least until I can actually learn some type of fighting that's of use." he gave her a skeptical glance before agreeing with a nod.

"Well, if you've finished with that, Link go around there so she can change. He simply walked around the corner, taking care to continue going to check for more tektites around which there was one more. Then he just leaned against the wall, waiting for them to signal them that she was done. The little gasping shriek she did startled him for a moment but he was quickly sated when she yelled out:

"It's cold!" Once it was settled on her, she flipped her ponytail out of the back of the tunic, her shade now matching that of Link's in her own style once again. She rang out a bit of her hair before calling out to the swordsman so that they could finally continue on.

"We should go this way..." Ruto pointed to the right of the entrance of the door to a doorway that the water was leveled with so a little swim could get the job done. The zoran led the way, always halfway across the length they had to swim when something came to mind.

"Hey...Link." in the water, he turned around to look at the brown haired female. She seemed to have a mixed expression on her face which really made him wonder what the question was. "I know this is an odd time to bring it up, when I was unconscious, a great fairy visited me and taught me a spell for warping." he put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. That could actually be really useful, well depending on the clause to it but it was a good ability all in all. "But after she taught it to me, she told me someone was calling me. And then I heard a guy's voice..." He would've frozen on the spot had he not needed to move to keep his head above water and he managed to keep the small tinge of panic out of his eyes. "By any chance did you say 'damn it Zelda' while I was knocked out?" He glanced a direction before closing his eyes and moving his head side to side.

"That was a stupid question. You know he doesn't talk. And to you of all people, really..."

"Hmm...well that's what I heard no doubt about it. So I wonder what that was then..."

"Well, I can definitely tell you I doubt it was him. I mean seriously. **Seriously**. Anyway, can we get going, for real this time? No more 'damsel in distress' acts from you would be nice."

"Funny you say that considering that's how you met him in the first place. But yes, let's begin..." as she slid into the water that she'd just been saved from, the only thing on her mind was the voice she'd heard that called to her. It was angry and annoyed with an aftertaste of worried and just a bit scared.

A/N: lol sooo, what do you guys think? I think my brain is dead atm, may it rest in peace. Cause of death: being sleepy while trying to finish up this chapter. I'll be revived sooner or later lol. Also, I started a tumblr for this site so I can talk to you guys more. Follow me and ask me questions and leave me things lol the link is on my page. Please drop by!

~Ruru out


	10. Besting Yourself

Noisy. That was one way to describe this moment. Annoying. That was definitely another way to do it. But the one that fit most? Stressful. This temple had been nothing **but** stressful. Moving blocks while underwater was hard enough. Then coming up to the two girls bickering about something else again that he knew Ruto probably started or it came from Zelda suggesting that the other princess do something since she was already adept to water. That, of course, was followed by the stupid notion of "I'm a princess, why would I need to do that?" and that would lead to more fussing from Zelda.

He eventually gave up on getting any assistance from either of them and continued solo, he was more than used to it considering but since they weren't helping they were basically just in the way. They had their moments though. Ruto telling him the trick to change the water levels in the temple and Zelda being a quick shot with the arrows since Link took the hookshot back. That and she took care of the ocarina playing for changing said water levels. It was just...the constant bickering that he wanted to stop. It only stopped when they came to a room with a couple tektites that things got silent for a moment, a minor flash to a situation not too long ago got the swordsman to defeat them quickly.

"Damsel in distress..." the zoran called in a singsong voice.

"You say that but at least I didn't have to personally **ask** to get saved by him, right? Who did that, I wonder..." she made a mock thinking pose, quickly shifting her eyes in the other girl's direction.

"I did not! Daddy did! But I didn't mind because Link carried me the entire time..." she smirked. Zelda did nothing but shrug it off.

"You probably demanded that he do it. And since he was younger, that had to have been a pain. But it seems like you grew up into an even bigger one." she countered, causing the other to narrow her eyes. They continued like this until the swordsman stopped suddenly. They didn't see his quick burst of frustration, him holding his hands in front of him, not making a fist but looking as if he were about to claw something. Before they knew it, both their mouths were covered by a gloved hand each, a sharp glare from the owner. Ruto went to mumble something and the glare was narrowed on her, shutting her up effectively.

Although Zelda figured something like this would happen, she was distracted by her automatic observations. For one thing, he'd never gotten mad enough at her to look at her that way so that was a new face to see. And him being soaked made it a double-edged blade. It made him look a bit more menacing but on the other hand it made it...something she would rather not admit to herself right then. That fact plus she'd finally noticed that he was wearing earrings almost the same shade as his eyes seeing as both glistened in the dim light and they contrasted off the dirty blonde wet hair to make it even more noticeable.

She finally snapped herself out of it, blinking a couple times then grabbing onto his wrist to pull it away but he just held firm. That's when she frowned at him, grabbed his arm with both hands and attempted to move it away again. He let up on her side, allowing her to remove his hand as she mumbled a small "bleh" once it was fully away. A couple seconds later, he let go of Ruto's to turn away from them and pinch the bridge of his nose. This was stupid...this was so stupid...

"Link-" the zoran princess was cut off by a shush. He was turned halfway back with a finger by his mouth, quickly turning back forward and away from them. Her second attempt to talk leading to that exact same reaction.

"No talking unless necessary or just no talking to him I'm guessing." he nodded and continued on, glad that it was actually a quiet corridor that he'd stop them in. Maybe, just maybe he'd **actually** get a bit of peace in this clearly non-peaceful place. Then he sighed. There was no way the goddesses would be that kind...

They were at what they thought was the bottom floor since they entered the temple, the water dropped to a level where it was seemingly gone and he led them down a corridor that seemed like a dead end. It was when Zelda noticed cracks in the floor, she reached into Link's sidebag, grabbed a bomb and placed one down, pulling him away and shooing the other girl out of the blast radius. More water, joyful... Not even hesitating, he dove into the water headfirst, sticking to the ceiling of the underground tunnel and avoiding the clam-like monsters snapping at them from a distance. They came into a room with a switch, so of course, they pressed it just to see that it raised the water level slightly and revealed a hidden hookshot target. Also to be revealed were two more tektites but just as Link pulled out the item for the target, the duo were felled by a couple of arrows. Looking to her, she didn't meet his gaze but simply replied with: "Let us know when you're ready." he nodded, aiming with one arm first then grabbing onto Zelda, seeing as he'd actually already planned for Ruto to latch on this time and got them all across fluently. Once they got around the target, they came across a problem.

"How exactly does this even work?" Ruto questioned as they all looked at the switch beyond the gate.

"Arrows would normally work but the grating is too small for that in this case..." she tapped her foot in a manner to focus although something hissing was breaking it. "What is that?" she looked up to see the warrior holding a bomb nonchalantly as the wick burned down and her eyes widened. She pulled the zoran away as the male placed the bomb down and was quick to join them. The blast set off the switch, raising the gate but proving to do nothing more than that so they went to leave the room. As they resurfaced on the other side of the tunnel she gave him a blank stare. Why he always did things like that, she'd never understand...then again, what she'd done a moment ago hadn't been any different. Someone here was a bad influence...

Coming back into the main room, it was a doorway blocked off by a red block, similar to one they'd seen earlier. It could be pushed but it'd take a bit of work. He took a bracing stance, then began to push against the stone only to be surprised that this time was a bit easier. Looking to his side, he found Zelda pushing as well. Well, at least she was helping, that alone cause a bit of a smile to make it's way onto his face as he continued on.

"You could..." a small pant, "be helping y'know..." Zelda called back to Ruto. The Zoran scoffed.

"I don't do labor."

"Then marriage wouldn't work for you..." before the zoran could question that, the block suddenly dropped, the two hylians falling soon after with their current source of balance gone. Coughing out a bit of water as they came back up, the princess soon sighed, looking up at the other royal. "Come on or we'll leave you." another splash and the three continued along the way. They came up to a couple more tekites across the way, both being taken down quickly with marksman skill. She then sighed. _'Is this place just crawling with those things or what...' _

"What's this? Another switch?" the fish female questioned, shrugging it off and hitting at it. A timer rang off, the swordsman quickly noting the pillar of water rising in the middle of the room. Connecting things quickly, he hopped on top of it and jumped to the other side. By the time he turned around, both girls were on the other side, one befuddled and one surprised.

"Should we come over there?" the hylian princess questioned. He shook his head and waved them off, heading through the door and leaving them alone.

"Hey..."

"What is it?"

"Am I really that annoying?"

"..." it was then Zelda looked Ruto in the face. "I don't know where that came from or if you actually want me to answer you seriously..." the fish female sighed.

"It's just that...he seems not to be bothered by you but he's always running away from me. I just want to know if it was if I was annoying or not..."

"Hmm..." she placed a finger to her chin in actual thought. What was a way she could put this that wouldn't have the girl even more upset at her. "I wouldn't say you're annoying as much as over bearing. Not gonna lie, you're spoiled, and as such you tend to act childish and demand the things you want without seeing if that's what someone else wants. Since Link has to focus most of the time, that ends up causing some problems..."

"Hmph! Well then, what about you!" she huffed, folding her arms. "What's the big thing that makes you so fine to be around?"

"I don't know..." she looked down, tapping her foot once again to try and focus more. She didn't know the answer so what could she even say to it... "I considered myself a burden after the first real task with him. He had to carry me at instances and protect me at others. I felt I was just slowing him down." she laughed lightly. "I suppose at that point I was comparable to you. But since I got sick of putting him in more danger than needed, I thought about what I was good at and the great fairies began teaching me spells so now I help out as best I can whether it's shooting things from a distance, with or without magic, or actually taking on things myself. I figured it was the least I could do with him helping me like this. He does more than he's paid for all in all."

"I see..." the zoran herself looked down in thought. "So it's because you try to help and do things for yourself?"

"Huh? I...I guess. I do try not to rely on him too much...although sometimes it can't be helped..." she moved her arms to a folded position, sighing to herself. That last image is what Link came out to. His head tilted as to why both of them were looking down with their arms folded. He would never **ever** understand what girls were doing when he wasn't there. Using the slingshot, he fired a round at the switch, startling Ruto, which startled Zelda. He made his way back across with small smile on his face and signaled them to follow along for the rest of this temple. He found a key, there had to be somewhere to use it...

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

Circles, circles, circles. That's all this temple seemed to lead them in. Backtracking to the point where it became annoying. But with that, Zelda got some practice on her warping spell. She found it worked by leaving a point somewhere and it would take her back to the point she left it. Seeing as they ended up going back to the main room so many times, she left it there and made it the continual warp point. The first time she used it though, it resulted in her leaving Ruto accidentally because the girl was refusing to cooperate and them having to go back and find her. Although, both hylians did get a bit of amusement out of that, they were thoroughly yelled at when they got back to her almost leading to Link carrying her if Zelda hadn't fussed about it. By this time, they'd gotten four keys and had two left. Once they found the higher door on the top floor needed unlocking as well, they went through only to find something of a waterfall with descending platforms.

"This is strange..." the brunette commented. "How does this even work?"

"It looks like there's a room over there..." she took a step forward to squint but found there was no good footing to support her, causing her to slip down before she knew it. More to her surprise, she stopped falling as quickly as she'd started, the other princess holding onto her wrist.

"Can you make it back like this?" she tried placing her feet against the wall but the moist air from the waterfall slicked the walls and made it useless. Zelda was already losing her ground, seeing as she dropped to her knees the moment she saw the other go over and the other girl's rocking wasn't helping at all. "Link! Link...?" she looked over at him, wondering why his downward stare was so...curious... "What are you doing?" Once he turned to her with a smile and reached down to her, she knew it was no good. "Let go!"

"What are you two **doing**? I swear I-huh?" she was pulled up at a quick speed and swung around to be at Link's back. Blinking she noted the brunette's uneasy stare as she was held in a one armed embrace. In her own defense, anywhere she's personally jumped from had not been this steep but this man, of course he'd go for it... He jostled Ruto to make sure she had a good hold on him, considering he had a good one on the other girl. Once feeling that she'd clasped on, he went back a couple steps, had a running start then leaped. They were both tempted to scream when they felt a thud, his feet planting against the wall as he'd started a bit of a surf down the wall, aiming for the lower platform. Losing speed would be the only problem when they got there- eh, it'll be fine... When they got to the destination however, he tapped his foot against the edge of the platform in an attempt to recover, since he'd missed the initial landing point by a bit. This however caused him to trip, sending Ruto rolling first, then himself and Zelda. For a moment, they all just lay face up on the platform until Ruto sat up. "What is wrong with you?! Why would you do that? She called me dangerous, in that case, what are you?" The other two stared at her before they both went into a round of silent giggles. The more she glared at them, the funnier it seemed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, you're right. He's insane then but every time he does something like this, we always come out fine, it's no big deal really." she sat up, getting the last of the giggles out. "I'm almost completely used to it. Every time I get used to a drop, he sends a bigger one at me. But I suppose he did one like this before on the mountain but it really wasn't as steep as this."

"You guys really are crazy..." it was then that he sat up, grinning and then stretching a bit. Looking towards the waterfall, he signaled it was time to actually be serious. "Well, if it's anything, I can probably swim up this. It'll take a bit but that way you only have to worry about her." he blinked and glanced at her. "What?" he shook his head. It wasn't his fault that help from her was alarming.

"Someone's coming along..." Zelda called in a singsong tone and the other girl frowned, leaving the blonde still confused. He would never understand it... "Where do you want me to hold on?" he looked down in thought for a moment and then crouched a bit. She held on around his neck, positioning her arms where she wouldn't choke him when it yanked them up. He then took aim for the furthest one he could reach and fired off, signaling Ruto to start swimming as well. It was a bit of a hassle getting onto the platform in time before it descended too far away but eventually he got it done. Ruto had gotten up there before them but was a bit tired out from swimming upstream. "Come on Ruto, Link's already heading into the next room." she held out her hand, which the other took up, standing quickly but walking slowly. It was then that they went to a room that was annoying to say the least. A waste of arrows and continuously moving things up and down and hookshotting from here to there.

The warrior had gone through the door and the hylian female was behind him. When the zoran went to pass though, something deflected her, sending her a couple steps back and slamming the door closed, bars trapping them in. Both of them turned suddenly, Zelda reacting off whatever barrier that was and Link to the other girl's yelling from the door. He sighed with a slight roll of his eyes but she stared skeptically. Whatever did that didn't want Ruto in here...

This room was incredible to say the least. It was nothing but endless mist and fog as far as the eye could see. Aside from that, there was the doorway they came in, one a little across the way and in the middle of both was an island with a dead tree. The walked around slowly, their footsteps sloshing the water around. Zelda continued to frown. This place was filled with an odd spell, she could just feel the magic but what it was planned to do, she'd never know. Walking across to the other door, she touched the bars, sliding her hands down it slowly before sighing.

"This is stupid...we're trapped and there's nothing here..."

"Are you sure about that?" the princess froze. Why was she hearing herself? And more importantly, why was her voice behind her? She whipped around to face nothing other than herself with pale skin, black attire and asphalt shaded hair. But what stood out the most was the scarlet eyes. "Hiya!" Zelda stepped back as far as she could but considering she was already at the door, it wasn't much. Hearing the sound of metal, she could conclude on one thing though: apparently, she was in danger.

Hearing Zelda speak double had set him off as it were. He had been looking at the tree in the room but once he'd gotten a good look in her direction, he could tell that wasn't good. He took all of three steps before he felt a point at his own back. Considering there was a double of the princess, this could only be one thing...

"Where are you going? Your fight's with **me**, Link." a low hiss from the blonde. Just great, this is really what he needed. Already at a disadvantage but it wasn't his fault this time. These two just materialized from thin air, how could that have possibly been a fair fight to begin with? The princess looked over from her predicament, noting that the male also had a doppelganger but it was when it spoke that she just simply stared. That voice...

In response to the blade at his back, he took a step forward and spun, shield bashing the weapon away while pulling out his own in a quick fluent motion. The question wasn't what they had to do, it was more so what was the gimmick of this. People don't just have doubles for no apparent reason. Both Link's walked in a slow circle, neither of them willing to strike first and just waiting for the other to slip up in some way and if he were to judge on his own mannerisms, that wouldn't happen any time soon, to his dismay so things with them were at a current standstill. Zelda on the other hand...

"What do you want?" the princess demanded, glaring down her mirror image. It did nothing but smile at her with a bit of sass put to the expression.

"Well, that's not very nice. We're here because of you, ya know. You could at least be a bit more friendly." she laughed, it trailing abruptly to a sigh.

"You say that but friendly people don't trap others against doors. Mind moving?"

"Oh, sure." she stepped away, shrugging it off with a small smile. "You could've just asked in the first place, ya know. Just wanted to scare you really. I don't like fighting really but that dummy over there..." she looked towards the dark Link and rolled her eyes. The two males were just glaring at each other over a bit of distance, neither budging to lose ground. "Couple of idiots..."

"Oh shut up." the shaded Link called over. "At least I'm actually doing the thing that we're supposed to do, over there being lazy for who knows what reason."

"No. That's just you being stupid again!" she replied back with a sneer. Such an odd expression to see on her own face. This had to be in one of the top awkward moments of her life, hands down. And somehow this whole thing was stretching her attention span thin. Her mind was racing on things in and out of battle but one thing was imminent. She knew very well that the voices were the same because her and her double sounded exactly the same so the voice from his had to be his...

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but you-" she made a pointed stare at the dark male. He simply raised a brow to her. "Yes you. It's odd but, do me a favor." his red eyes flicked from his original to her.

"What?"

"Say 'damn it Zelda'." his face scrunched up. Why would she want something that stupid? He closed his eyes for a moment was about to say it until he had to dodge back seeing as Link had gone to attack him. "Link!" He ignored her, attacking his shadow self just to have the blows matched. Low swing for low swing, side sweep for side sweep. The princess frowned. "You pick now of all times, seriously!"

"Well, this sucks. I guess since they've finally started I have to be serious, huh?" she turned back around to see her shaded self brandished with a bow and arrow and it was trained right on her. Before her bearings could be collected, she was fired at and the thwang of the bow being the last thing her mind registered before she fell back.

Sapphire eyes glanced her way, also catching onto that sound. She hadn't been pierced and yet, she hadn't gotten up. She laid on the ground, panting a bit. It was hastily thrown out but why had that barrier drained her like that? The dark male let out an impressed whistle.

"You actually used magic in here. Good job on that one." he was in a current lock of blades with the blonde so he was allowed some commentary. She sat up, finally, noticing the other her made a greater distance between them. Shaking it off she stood almost shakily and pulled out her own bow and arrow. So this is how it was, huh? Weapons only. "I see you get it. But you must have some mastery to even be able to do that in here. I guess that calls for a bit of respect. Unlike this guy." he grinned wider, pushing against the steel of the other with his own, the black blade nearing sparks with the pristine silver. Drawing an arrow out of her quiver, she got in a stance. _'It's not impossible though...just hard to do...sounds like an ace in the hole to me...'_

Another thwang and she dodged quickly to the left, a dark wooded arrow flying past her and hitting the doorway. Looking to the source, she frowned. This would be hard. Projectiles could either be easy or hard to dodge depending on how you did them. And with her range of intellect, who knew what that girl would do. They both were trained in on each other, much to how Link and his shadow was moments before. Breaking the streak though, the dark Zelda fired to the side, confusing the original immensely until she followed trail. The sound of metal scratching metal sounded as the warrior blocked it with his shield and the sword with his own.

"Tch. That's foul play."

"Who said we play nice?" Great. So it wasn't one-on-one. They were apparently playing teams and aiming for the fighter of the pair. Two could play at this game. Link dodged back, standing almost directly between both the females, eyes focused on his own issue as the shadow female drew another arrow. Only to be shot at while reaching for it. It grazed her side, she'd only been able to move away from it so much. "Now who's playing dirty?"

"I don't know what you mean..." she already had another projectile ready and was targeted dead at her. As long as she was this way, the other couldn't attack Link while he was busy and although that evened the odds, they still weren't getting anywhere.

"Hey Princess..." she blinked looking back over to the two males to see one wasn't there. Where? Where? "You're wide open you know." Turning to her right, she saw him but moreso his blade and another slid in front of her at the last second, and with a yell the blonde was able to shove him back. Reacting off sound alone, she shot down the arrow she knew was headed at them. "You're getting really annoying. But as with any pest-" as the swordsman did a stab, the dim duplicate jumped high, landing on the flat of the blade to their surprise, "-you have to be eliminated!" he was about to stab downward if it wasn't for the arrow nicking his cheek, knocking him off balance and he teetered off the sword. "Damn it..."

"So that was you!" the brunette frowned at the blonde. He huffed. Now is not the time for this. Now is definitely not the time for this.

"What's this you're going on about? I forgot you asked me to say it but you just wanted to know if it was his voice you heard?" the shadow Link questioned a bit irritable. First she nearly takes off his face and then he answered her odd request by accident and now she's yelling at the blonde for no good reason. "Are you okay over there? Sure something's not loose?"

"I don't need your sarcasm. I get enough from your original." she shot back. At least she got her answer. Now was the time to get rid of these guys and even though she was yelling at him, she'd need his full cooperation. "Hey..." she whispered, standing back to back with him. "I need you to follow me exactly on what I'm doing. I need you to take care of me, okay?" he raised a brow although she couldn't see it. What? Then again, it couldn't be that hard to figure out. He gave her a small grunt and she nudged the back of his feet. Glancing back, he noticed she was waiting for his stare to make sure he was paying attention. Fine. He'd follow. Knowing her, she probably had something figured out already.

Both shadows circled the originals, the originals not making a move until the male shadow charged for Zelda. Sliding her heel into Link's left, they spun in that direction and changed the opponents. Deflecting the blow and doing a shield bash to knock him back, the two spun again, Zelda firing three arrows in a diagonal line from her bow. First shot hitting the right thigh, second landing in the gut and the third aimed straight for the heart with a fireball heading over for extra measure. It was effective to say the least and that's when it clicked. _'So that's what she meant...'_ The dark Zelda fired off a few rounds, Link taking a sprint towards her and blocking any correct shot with his hylian shield. There was no time for her to get away so with a leap and a downward slash, she was ended as well. Both the bodies filtered away into plumes of smoke, the room clearing and morphing to the view of a normal room and the bars lifted from the doorways.

Ignoring the water that stayed as everything else disappeared, she sat down in the ankle deep liquid, catching her breath as the hylian checked her for a second then headed into the next room. There was a large chest there and he stared at it a bit annoyed. This had better not be a key or his swore he'd actually yell. Opening it up he found...a hookshot. His brow furrowed as he picked it up but then blinked as he noticed the weight difference. This one was heavier and a bit bulkier. That could only mean that this one had more chain, and therefore shot further. Didn't seem too bad, he reasoned to himself and headed back out to the princess. When he saw her, she was still sitting on the floor, her breathing fine now but she still looked a bit tired. Walking up to her, he held his hand out. She looked up and took it gingerly, standing a bit slower than usual. He tilted his head to her and she gave a weak laugh.

"Just a bit tired. With the room like that, magic drained more than it should have but I got rid of him and that's what counts, right? I probably need a little rest...or a potion if you have one." he nodded, sliding off his bag and pulling out a green one and handing it to her. This one was also bad to deal with. Although it wasn't bitter like the red one, it had a putrid smell although it had almost no taste. She figured not to waste her time asking where he always got these from. Then again, she might not have even wanted to know. She had one of those feeling that it was one of those bits of knowledge that made a huge difference. _'Ignorance is bliss sometimes...' _is what she told herself as she downed a bit of it. To her surprise, it's like her magic cache was refilled almost instantly. "What is this?"

He waved the air and shook his head.

"It's not nothing. This actually helps greatly! You left me one before but you weren't around for me to ask you..." her curiosity with it made him crack a smile but he shook his head and pat hers. He was going to walk past her but then stopped. He placed the normal hookshot in her hand and showed her the new one. She blinked as she looked down at the contraption she'd only used once. Well, he was giving it to her now so she might as well try using it for herself.

They stepped out of the room only to find no one was there. Where was Ruto? Link sighed. She couldn't just sit there for a few minutes? They really didn't need this right now but finding her could be something they did along the way. Turning to go back into the room, she was about to question him but just sighed and decided to follow him anyway. When it came to temples, for some reason he knew his stuff so going with it just seems like the best thing to do. Back in the place where he got the longshot, tapped her and did a motion mimicking the use of the ocarina and she gave it to him. He thought back to the song he'd learned around the time he'd gotten the original hookshot. It was similar to the song that seemed to play in the temple they got the current sword he was wielding from he also noted but ignored that and played the melody. The blue block in the floor disintegrated, leading to some place below. He looked down and before she could stop him, he'd already jumped down. She looked down to see him rolling. A moment later, he was standing normally and signaling her to get down there.

"How many jumps are you gonna do today?" that caused him to grin as he folded his arms. "You gonna catch me or what?" he sighed, unfolded his arms and held them out. She let out a sigh herself as she sat on the ledge. She scolded herself in her head. She trusted him way too much to be able to do stupid things like this but ah well... She pushed off, dropping fast the moment the small tunnel was no longer surrounding her. She positioned herself flat, landing securely in his grasp and she'd have looked directly at him if the sound of rushing water hadn't caught her attention first. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a river..."

He turned them around towards what she was hearing. It did in fact look like one but the start of it was the platform they were standing on. There were no doors around so...that must be the only way out. Leave it to them to be stuck here...

"I see whirlpools...doesn't take a genius to figure out that's bad. How bout we go swimming?" he shrugged, her moving along with his arms since he hadn't been placed down yet. Sitting down at the water's edge, he placed her beside him and she swung her feet over to be in the water. They looked to each other and then slid themselves in.

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

After current swimming, back tracking, block puzzles and more backtracking and more of the three things again, they came to a lone door right past a row of spikes. Grabbing a key, they went to open it. It took them long enough to even be able to open this door, it must at least be something decent behind it. Apparently not because all it seemed to be was an extremely odd swimming challenge and a room full of annoying tektites. Although she ended up being rewarded with the knowledge of Link's apparent swimming prowess. Oddly enough, she hadn't really caught glimpse of him doing it in this temple full of water until now, her only other chance led to her being unconscious of course...

Even after straining himself with that he went on and pushed one of the larger types of marble slabs in the next room. She found herself frowning, wondering yet again how he manages to do these things and if it was becoming too much on the man considering he was doing all this work above and under water wearing those heavy looking boots to boot. Hopefully they could find rest sooner or later, most likely in the form of the Castle, Kakiriko's Inn or maybe even Lon Lon's Ranch but she'd have to warn Malon to take it easy on him.

He'd returned with one of the larger keys, which was a clear signal of the trail coming to an end, great news to her as they then worried about where that went. Half an hour of pointless wandering (and to their puzzlement, still no Ruto) they found it to go in what was actually one of the highest points in the whole temple, if not actually it. Actually getting to the room though, the swordsman looked to her warily. Judging by the spikes across the upsloped floor, they'd have to sprint it. Sure, they've had to run from time to time but sprinting was another thing and whether she could do it or not would be a problem. Noticing his stare, she waved her hand towards him.

"I'll be fine. At least I believe so." she smiled up at him but that did nothing for his mood. Sighing, he stared at the three contraptions for a moment, lined himself against the wall and ran up when the pattern gave to okay for it. He made it up there just fine, now it was just for her. She'd noted what he noted. The timing and speed and such. She placed her foot on part of the incline, just to find it was steeper than Link had made it look. _'Then again, he makes __**everything**__ look easy...'_ She took a deep breath, murmuring "okay" to no one in particular but made to run up the hill. She had made it mostly until she found that she needed more speed and her body was still a bit too tired to give her the energy she needed. To both of their dismay, she began to slid down the incline and toward on of the deadly metal barbs. With a quick idea that was a surprise to her, she hopped, landing on the flat top of the otherwise dangerous floor roamer. She looked up to see a mixture of things on his face. Confusion. Relief. Curiosity and just a bit of amusement. "See, told you I'd be fine."

He didn't know whether to nod at her or just shake his head but all in all, he was relieved that nothing had gone too wrong with letting her do things on her own. Considering that not only 1) his clients had never asked him to go temple diving and 2) he was dealing with the safety of a royal, the whole 'let her handle herself' process was a little worrying. After the first temple, he'd been more lenient with it and the more she asked the help, the more he learned to be fine with but it was obstacles like this that got him on edge. Working in the other temples seemed to have done her some good though, watching him probably helped as well. Although he watched on as she was now riding the second spike out of a set of three. The other wasn't too far and the question was more if she was going to continue the run up the slope or hopscotch it across. And judging by the way she was staring at the other set of moving spikes, hopscotch it was. After the scare she'd practically reached him with ease.

"Well, this is it." she forwarded to the door in front of them, trying to get proper control of her breathing. "Ready?" He nodded, as usual. She wondered idly if he ever cared what the challenge was but she quickly pushed that to the back of her mind as he unlocked the door, walking into what could be considered an odd room.

It had -wouldn't you guess it- spikes lining the wall and there was water in the middle of the room situated around four pillars. This was the only door to this place but nothing was inside... They proceeded into the room, looking around as they needed to assess things. She looked around the walls as he hopped unto one of the closer platforms. Suddenly, she heard a sloshing noise coming from around them but the echoes of the room seemed to be messing up the location. What she saw when she turned around made her face pale considerably.

"Link! Behind you!" he turned to see what had the girl frightened. It was an almost clear, gel like tentacle with something like a nucleus inside it and it was already prepared for an attack. He ran and rolled to the edge of the platform, quickly hopping over to where the princess was from the launched jump as it slammed down it's attack. Although he didn't get hurt from the attack, he didn't fully get away as the end of the gel creature managed to latch onto his ankle and pull him under. The princess went wide eyed but snapped out of it and leapt into action. Waving a hand towards the air above her, a ball of green colored light appeared and she dove into the liquid, making her first priority to locate the swordsman.

She didn't count on that being hard to do though. Although it looked like water, it was thicker in some odd fashion and keeping her eyes open proved to be a problem so she found herself squinting while trying her best to swim downward. She wasn't that far from him, her slight inability to see had tricked her for a moment but she didn't need much to get this done thankfully. All she'd done was brush fingertips with the other and before he knew it, they were back on the higher parts of the room and out of the water.

He exchanged a quick glance with her before staring back at the strange beast. He wouldn't let that happen again, he knew that much. If it hadn't been for Zelda, he'd have probably drowned, being yanked down by something you couldn't see for more than on reason was bad enough but that liquid just seemed to choke the air out of you faster than any normal water. The nucleus of the being had transferred itself up the jelly arm and float by him in an odd manner and considering you can't hurt water with a sword, that seemed to be the liable action for getting rid of this thing so on deductions alone he attacked it and was rewarded by a small pained yelp as it quickly fled back to the water. Obviously that wasn't good...they'd have to keep the...thing out of there. He reached back, lightly grasping the longshot and looking for where the creature had fled to.

The creature surfaced again but across the room. Looking at it warily for a moment, he suddenly go an idea. This one was longer than the other one so it should work... he fired the longshot, aimed for the nucleus and was rewarded with it coming clear or of the gel that was the rest out it's body. Striking it as many times as he could, it eventually bounced away and back to it's body. Once back into it, it reacted crossly, multiple limbs flailing around and striking at the swordsman. He dodged as effectively as possible, only able to tell one was coming crashing down by the slow arch before a quick slam down. He was able to hook it once more and attack it again. It screeched angrily as it bounded back into the liquid, striking at him once more.

Although he was able to dodge the same attacks as before because they were easily telegraphed, he wasn't expecting the sweeping blow to come behind the previous attacks, which meant it was heading for the both of him. The warrior went to block Zelda from the brunt of the blow, the princess throwing up a barrier as anything in the front was shoved to the back, including herself as the forcefield collided with with the spikes behind. It was when she saw a string of red blending with the gel that her heart jumped.

She turned her head slowly to meet the form of her protector fitted between two of the hazards against the wall, head down and unmoving. The royal blue held spots of muddied purples now. She was frozen in place and her hearing seemed to block out. Even the creature still writhing about hadn't bothered her, she was just focused on the only other thing, person, in the room. Where had he gotten stabbed? How many times and how bad was it? It seemed to be a lot of blood and he hadn't reacted yet. He couldn't be...**that**...could he? The tingling in her bag seemed to finally reach her along with the sloshing of Morpha. Blinking, she opened her bag and the fairy flew out. She'd forgotten all about having that with her. It circled around the warrior a few times and the princess stared as the wounds visibly healed immediately and he seemed to move a bit with a low cough.

"L...Link?" he lifted his head slightly, looking at her in response. His eyes were dark at the moment but at least he was responsive. And that's when something in her switched. Turning her view from him to the aquatic mass, she frowned. "You are sitting the rest of this out..." His eyes widened instantly and he made to move from his trappings just to be trapped by the transfer of her barrier from her to him. She looked to his longshot, then to her own hookshot. It wasn't as long but it should still work for what she had in mind.

The first thing she did was go to a different part of the room, trying to ignore the magic pulses of Link pushing at the blue wall he was currently trapped in. Moving out of the way of attacks weren't a problem, she proved it just earlier that day with dodging those arrows as well as she did. Once the creature made the mistake of revealing itself too close to her, she chose that time to attack. Hooking it with the point of the hookshot, she swung around quickly with a yell and slammed it into the very same spikes on the wall that was meant to capture them.

The creature squirmed and screeched against it's new holding but that didn't matter to Zelda at this moment. Since it was stuck there, she dropped the hookshot for now and held both hands in front of her, heat and energy gathering quickly. The squeals intensified as she cast a large Din's Fire on the core of the beast alone. It let an outcry of pain before shriveling up and bursting, no longer an obstacle for them. The rest of its body, the liquid, formed a pillar to the ceiling, reducing itself to a mere drop and ending itself as well. It wasn't too long before that familiar blue portal came into view but that wasn't her prerogative at this moment. Walking back across the room and shattering the barrier holding the in shock swordsman in place, she squat down in front of him, not looking pleased in the least.

"If you weren't hurt right now, I'd have slapped you..." Glancing down at where his wounds would have been, she remembered something. "Oh, right. The fairy healed you...that settles it." Hauling her hand back, she hit him square in the chest with an angered fist. He looked up at her in shock and confusion. "Realized that slapping isn't quite my style. Anyway, are you stupid?" he blinked at her, brows furrowing slightly. "Don't give me that face. What would've happened if I hadn't had that fairy? You're always doing that! Throwing yourself in ridiculous danger to stop me from being hurt. You just-" she found herself with clenching fists and scowling, bearing her teeth in fury. This guy...this stupid guy...

Link was more than surprised when she suddenly sat back, resting her forehead on her knees and clutching her pant legs tightly. Easing himself from being wedged between the stone daggers, he stared at her for a moment. There's that ball again. Knowing better than to do what he did last time because she was furious as apposed to being abashed before, he wondered what to do. This girl...just as helpful as she was confusing, he didn't know what to make of her at this moment. He could tell that the anger was covering something more but he wasn't going to bother it. What to do though? That was a hard question to answer.

She tried not to flinch when she heard his footsteps close to her. This was his fault anyway, she'd be damned if she started crying now, although she could feel it was coming despite her not wanting it to. It was then that she heard a whistle. That was random. Turning slightly, she saw him with his arm outstretched away from them both, catching the attention of the fairy still in the room. It floated in circle towards the noise, almost shyly coming to rest on his fingertips. He continued the soft note while lowering himself to rest behind her, their backs barely touching. He wiggled his fingers, bouncing the little creature since it was fine with him once again.

And they just sat there for a while. The silence of the room echoing the only noise for what seemed like a long while. Once he felt her shift over, he turned to her as well, wiggling the fairy at her for her to take it. She couldn't help the small smile as the pink puffball bounced along with it's amused twittering. She poked at the fairy lightly before taking it and bringing it close to her.

"Thank you..." her suddenly talking caused him to stop whistling for a moment, the confused look still there. "I was talking to the fairy...but you too I guess..." she playfully nudged him in the back with her elbow before standing. "Come on. I'm fine now, we can go. We've been here long enough..." Dropping down with him soon to follow and leading the fairy back to the jar, they stepped into the portal with their vision going white.

.-+Z.e.L.d.A+-.

"Why am I not surprised..." the hylian female scoffed lightly after she stopped having that floating feeling. She was facing none other than the M.I.A Princess, Ruto.

"Oh shut up..." she rolled her eyes and then looked down to the warrior and his apparently ripped wardrobe. "What happened to him? You got him hurt, didn't you?"

"I did not, he decided to be reckless when that happened!"

"But it was your fault probably!"

"..." she looked off somewhere, pointedly away from Ruto's glare. She then just closed her eyes and sighed. "Remember what we were talking about earlier? Well I'm apparently not as good at defending myself as I am with helping...I still have a long way to go..." It grew deathly silent in that room, the sound of water yet again being the only noise. At this point the zoran was actually beginning to feel bad. The other girl hadn't said another thing or even looked at her since that and reduced herself to just rubbing her arm and looking at the ground.

"W...Will you stop that? He's fine now, isn't he?" she huffed, stomping her foot suddenly. Zelda blinked, head snapping up quickly.

"That was...because of my fairy-"

"Well then, what does that mean?" she put her hands on her hips, still frowning. Zelda opened her mouth to say something but was cut off again. "You may have been the problem but you fixed what happened in the end, whether you tried to or not. So stop being so down on yourself you little idiot..." A blank stare and embarrassed glare were passed between the two and then the brunette began to smile.

"Huh...so you can be nice."

"Don't keep thinking that. You're buying him a new tunic." she huffed, haughty demeanor back in full force since the other was okay.

"Why do that when I can just mend this one." her eyes lowered suggestively. "But that does mean I'll have to get it off him first..." the other female's eyes lowered but it wasn't suggestive in the least.

"You little cheat!"

"I see him shirtless often anyway. I really don't see the big deal about it but the best thing about this one is you won't be there to see it. "

"You little-!"

"Ahem..." they both turned towards the little voice that came from nearly behind her.

"Oh, hey Saria, here again?" Zelda was quick to greet the newly arrived friend in the room.

"Uh...yes...um..." she had a faint blush on her face as she attempted to clear her throat again. "Just so you know, we sages don't have to be present to hear what you're talking about..."

"What?" while Ruto was only confused at what the little one was getting at, Zelda was that and a mixed of things.

"It's...it's like an intercom. You can ignore it or not when people are in this room and this was very hard to ignore...Zelda..."

"Sorry...I was mostly just messing with Ruto. Please ignore most of what you heard..."

"What does it matter?" the zoran asked, attitude slightly reduced but not fully gone. "That just means you were lying."

"Just because I was messing with you doesn't make it any less true, I was just telling **her** to ignore it."

"So you-"

"Princess Ruto, will you **please** do what you're supposed to be doing..." the kokiri was exasperated at this point. She may be the eternal child but this girl was giving her a run for her rupees...

"Yeah, yeah, fine...'I am Princess Ruto, the Sage of Water and for getting past this trail I will bestow upon you the Medallion of Water' here." a sphere suddenly appeared, revealing itself to be the royal blue medallion coming to a slow spin and then reducing in size to connect to her bracelet. "Now back to that other matter-"

"No! Will you let her leave? You can go talk to her later, this is not the place for that!"

"Oh, fine! Jeez! Who are you to boss us around anyway?" Zelda laughed as the last thing she heard was the slight arguing of the two girls she'd love to refer to as friends.

A/N: sorry for being in such a rut...oh my god it was terrible...but to make up for it you got 11 pages of goodness XD now to get on with my other stories (I have to ban myself from doodling to get this done so you better appreciate it!)

~Ruru out


End file.
